


Shatter Me

by NekoK96



Series: How To Save A Life [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi is Bad at Making Plans, Akechi is in Over His Head, Akechi needs a pet, Akechi's POV, Drugs, Everyone is Freaking Lonely, Futago Siblings, He won't admit it though, Loki is a Wise Persona, M/M, More Tags Coming Soon, Murder, New Game Plus, No idea how to tag this properly, Palaces, Playful Joker, Robin is a Sweetheart, Spoilers, There Will Be Sadness, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Violence, spoilers everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoK96/pseuds/NekoK96
Summary: Akechi had outsmarted the Thieves, he had won. That's as far as he got before everything started spiraling out of control. It was on his own deathbed that he wished for a miracle, a way to change fate. Being given an undeserved second chance wasn't exactly what he planned but he'd take it. Now he's reliving 2016 again, trying to change the outcome and save a certain Phantom Thief's life. He's living on borrowed time from an unknown source for an unknown price. But that's okay, the second he made that deal with Shido years ago he started living on borrowed time. He just hopes it lasts long enough for him to accomplish his goals.





	1. The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this first part for Goro's birthday. Happy Birthday, my beloved asshole of a pancake boy... That sounds weird.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_The Reason - Hoobastank_

**~ November 20 th, 2016 ~   
**

He watches the swirl of smoke leave the barrel of the gun. It is the perfect size for his hand and a familiar weight that constantly reminds him of his purpose in this life. He is a hitman, a murderer, and while the thought sickens him, he feels power course through his veins every time one of his bullets pierce the skull of his target. He shifts his gaze and watches the crimson liquid flow freely down the pale face of his victim. Watching it coat that ever-messy black hair was an exhilarating thrill. Pretty grey eyes forever widened in shock and disbelief, almost as if he didn’t already know his betrayal was inevitable. _It doesn’t have to be this way_. They all knew he shouldn’t be trusted but perhaps the extent of it was truly unexpected.

Akechi Goro smiles as he hides his silencer, a smile reserved only for his private moments when no one was around to judge the cruelty on his face and places the gun in a cooling hand. Kurusu Akira’s dead body slumps forward, head slamming on the table and making the blood splatter forward. It never reaches Akechi’s clothes, but he watches with fascination as it seeps into Kurusu’s white turtle-neck and turns the fabric a faint pink.

_It doesn’t have to be this way_.

Akechi’s smile grows to a smirk, one that doesn’t reach his eyes. He wasn’t unfamiliar with murder, one could say he knew it intimately, but Kurusu is his first real world victim. The implication that this could be traced back to him a far-off thought. He doesn’t have the time or luxury to deal with such unneeded emotions. The thrill of danger and satisfaction of a job well done was more than he needed to focus on. However, the tiniest sliver of regret pools in his gut and he hates it. He can feel Robin’s disappointment trying to wrap around his mind but Loki’s maniacal laughter and thirst for blood echoes louder than even his own racing heart beat in the unmoving interrogation room. He pushes back all the emotions vying for attention as well as the echoes of his personas until he trusts himself to be nothing more than the cold-hearted machine he knows himself to be.

_It doesn’t have to be this way_.

He stares at the slumped body a moment longer. It was unfortunate, “We could have been great rivals…” or perhaps even friends, “…had we just met a few years sooner.” His spoken words no louder than a whisper, but still acting like a scream in the deafening silence. The thrill of the kill starts to disappear with each moment spent watching the body of the boy, the only person to ever try making him feel welcome in a world he doesn’t belong.

_Let me save you._

His expression falls into one of cold indifference as he turns to leave. The silencer in his pocket becoming a heavy weight, one he doesn’t want to deal with. Not here and not now. Not when he was so close to his goals. He will have time to sort out these feelings and problems after his father has fallen from grace and is dying in a pool of his own blood. His eyes flicker back to the dead boy as he exits the room, closing the door with a soft click. He can help but feel like a part of him had died that day, it was a feeling he hadn’t experienced since his first shadow kill two years prior. His eyes reflect nothing despite the death and turmoil of his empty soul as he left the station that day.

 

* * *

 

**~ November 22 nd, 2016 ~  
**

“So, the leader of the Phantom Thieves is dead.” It isn’t a question so much as a statement that promises punishment if he is incorrect. Akechi nods regardless of the stern gaze directed at him, he learned early on to pick and choose his words and mannerisms. He watches as a grin sweeps violently across the bald man’s face. “What should we do about his little group? I want them taken care of before my rise to power.”

“They shouldn’t be a threat Shido-San. Without his leadership, they are nothing more than lost sheep. I would suggest waiting to eliminate them until the perfect opportunity to deem it an accident arises. It would be suspicious to dispose of them all this close together, and you don’t need that when you become Prime Minister.”

“Perhaps, you are right. Congratulations, you’ve done well.”

A smile crosses Akechi’s face at the words, satisfaction and pride swelling in his chest. Hearing such praise is a rewarding bonus to working with this vile man, he hates how much he craves it. He clasps his hands tightly together in front of him, squeezing hard to ground himself. Pure giddiness twists in his gut at the thought of taking this man down at the height of his power; it will be an amazing thrill. “Thank you, Shido-San. Everything from this point should be smooth sailing.”

Shido’s eyes flash dangerously, an extra dose of cruelty consuming them. “Well, not quite everything...” He felt the confusion cross his face and settle in his chest as Shido waves nonchalantly in a summoning gesture. The smile from the earlier praise falls from his face and his eyes widen when two pairs of unrelenting hands grab his arms and hold him tightly in place. The bald man watches with a sickening smirk, his voice just as power hungry as his eyes. “Everything is going according to plan. At this point nothing is standing in my way to obtain power. Nothing can stop me.” He pauses and glares at Akechi. “Except you. You were the perfect little murder puppet and I thank you for eliminating all my enemies, but you’ve become a liability now. I can’t afford to have that running around.”

Akechi struggles against the arms that hold him. He may be smaller in structure, but he wasn’t weak, however the hands just hold tighter. He glances up, hatred burning in his mind as he feels Loki growl and Robin glare. “But Shido-San. You don’t have the names of the other Thieves. How do you expect to finish them without my help?” It is a weak argument, but it is what he had available to him.

Shido laughs and watches him like he is nothing more than dirt beneath his shoe. “You honestly thought I wouldn’t have taken precautions and learned the names of those you associated with?” He shakes his head, “for a detective, you are pitifully ignorant.” He pauses as a grin sweeps over his face, “oh that’s right. You’re not even a real detective. That explains why it was so easy to make you drop your guard when I needed you to.”

Akechi glares at Shido, dropping all pretenses and allowing his anger to shine through his pristine mask. “I see. So, you planned to kill me all along after I did your dirty work.” A smirk stretches Shido’s lips, a slow clap resounds from his hands. A dark look passes through Akechi’s eyes; murderous rage boils under his skin. “I should have expected that this would happen. You have a habit of eliminating anything that’s no longer useful to you.” He allows himself to growl his words, “I won’t let you win, you bast-”

A sharp gasp escapes his mouth as pain floods his body. He whips his head to the side despite the constricting ache forming in his muscles. One of Shido’s scientists is by his side, needle in hand and pushing a thick liquid mixture into his veins. It is less than a couple seconds then the needle is gone and in it’s place is a burning pain that gradually consumes his body. He falls to the ground like a limp doll, the hands no longer holding him. The sound of shoes coming closer echoes harshly in his ears. He shakily pushes himself up, legs to weak to hold his weight, he sits with his hands clenched in the carpet. A rough hand grasps his chin and forces him to stare at Shido’s grinning face.

“It’s a pity. An obedient little puppet like you would have been useful.” His hand squeezes Akechi’s face a bit harder as covered eyes attempt to drill holes into pale flesh. “You look just like your mother.” Shido mutters.

Akechi freezes, eyes wide and disbelieving. His mother? Does Shido know who he is?

Shido releases his face and laughs as he falls face first to the carpet. “She was a liability and an annoying bitch too. They all are.”

Akechi’s blood starts to boil again, hatred flaring as brightly as his obviously distorted desires. He would never be able forgive her for leaving him to fend for himself in a world where people like him are unwanted, but he refuses to allow anyone to talk down about his mother, especially an asshole like him. He pushes himself back to all fours, gritting his teeth against the burning tingle in his skin as pain mixes with rage. Loki growls in his mind as the flames enshroud him like hell spawn, his mental image had never looked so fitting.

Shido scoffs at his persistence to sit as normally as possible on the floor and turns back to his desk. “Get rid of him. You can finish him now or let the drug destroy him. Either way, get him out of my sight.”

_It doesn’t have to be this way. Let me save you._

“You won’t win.” It is said barely above a whisper. His head is down, hair cascading in front of his eyes like a shield. He feels something spark to life inside him, it takes a moment to realize it is Robin and Loki giving him strength. “You know the Phantom Thieves would never let you get away with this Shido-San.” Akechi glances up at the older man, smile wide and blinding; his voice as calm and cheerful as if he had been speaking to Kurusu about coffee and pancakes. No one notices his hand snake into his pocket until he is gone like an errant thought in the wind.

 

* * *

 

Akechi huffs out breath after ragged breath as he nearly slumps into himself. His body and lungs burn but he can’t stop here, it was too dangerous. There are too many people that could recognize him in Shibuya and after Shido’s declaration that he was a liability; well, his day took a very unpleasant turn. He is lucky to have swiped this red hoodie without anyone noticing. It was surprising how much difference an unusual article of clothing could make in terms of a disguise.

‘ _Goro-Sama, we can’t keep going like this. The flames are getting worse and Loki…_ ’ Robin trails off. Loki is silent like he has been for the past hour, in fact it was almost like he wasn’t there at all. Akechi didn’t think he would be able to summon him even if he tried.

“I’m sorry, Robin.” He didn’t know what to do, he had no options, no allies to turn too. He severed those ties when he killed Kurusu. _It doesn’t have to be this way_. “Kurusu.” He’s starting to wish he hadn’t shot him; Kurusu was the first person to try to know him instead of his TV personality. Kurusu was special, and he had killed him without a thought. The flames inside his head and veins flicker. He was so focused on revenge that he didn’t think about the long-term consequences. What had given him the right to decided who could live and who had to die? It wasn’t fair. Kurusu should be the one that was still alive… not him.

Akechi smacks into a metal gate in one of Shibuya’s many alleyways. He rests his burning forehead against cool metal bars, eyes closed as he gathers his breath in shallow gasps. Sweat drips down his face as his hands hold the bars tightly in his clenched fists. His brow furrows slightly at the faint blue glow leaking into his closed eyes. He pushes himself away from the gate and opens his eyes to stare at the door to seemingly nowhere before him.

“This is…” Akechi curiously drags his feet around the door. It wasn’t attached to anything so what was its purpose? He slides his hand along the bars and feels Robin sigh as the flames back away gradually. He has seen this door before, Kurusu would go inside it constantly in the Metaverse. He frowns as his hand stops near what should have been the key hole. Could whatever’s inside help him fix what he’s done? _It doesn’t have to be this way_. He grabs the metal bar and pulls the door open, flinging himself inside before he could question what he was doing. Darkness swirls in his vision until even the light from the open doorway was snuffed out.

 

* * *

 

When he reopens his eyes, blue velvet walls and large chains greet him. Akechi sat up with a sluggish slowness, muscles suddenly very stiff with a remnant of the prior burning sensation. He glances at his strange surroundings before dragging his sight to the tight pressure around his wrists. A loud, almost strangled sound leaves his throat as his eyes lock on the large metal cuffs that wrap around his thin wrists in a vice-like grip. He sucks in a breath and his hands shake as his gaze travels down to his clothes. He was back in his beloved school uniform, his impeccable tan pea coat and sleek black trousers; however, murky crimson was splattered in various indistinguishable patterns. He wasn’t foolish enough to doubt what that substance was, it stains his once perfect image with a clear reminder of what he’s done.

“Who the hell are you?! You’re not the inmate!”

The sudden loud shout makes him squeak and try to curl into himself. His breaths become stuttered as he forces himself to glace out the cell bars and towards the source of the girlish screech. A petite, young girl glares at him with a shocking, vibrant yellow eye reminiscent of a shadow. A patch covered her other eye and her unusual light hair was curled into tight buns on either side of her head. Akechi bites his lip as he watches her; was she a shadow? Had he entered someone’s palace without realizing? It wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened to him. A puff of air leaves his lungs as his gaze slides to the side where another girl watches him. Her eyes are blank, but she grips her clipboard tighter to her chest until her knuckles are white. Who are these children and where did he end up?

“We have not seen you here before, inma-” the girl with braids cuts herself off before the last word could leave her lips. She frowns at him like she almost did something she shouldn’t have. She hums for a moment as she locks her gaze with her opposite then shifts her unsettling yellow gaze back on him. “How did you find your way here?”

Akechi stares at her as she stares back, mouth moving to form words, but no sound leaves his throat. No explanation enters his mind to help him confront these twin shadows. The shards of fire in his veins have dulled to a numbness despite still being present in his mind. He can feel Robin twitch in the back of his mind, a nervous tick that conveys the persona’s discomfort. He knows something or is aware of something that Akechi is not, and that makes him just a bit more nervous about facing these girls. He sucks in a deep breath as he searches his mind for Loki. Loki is his guidance and he is no where to be found… like he had never been there in the first place.

“He is another Wild Card. Much like the Trickster, but on the opposite side of the coin.” A deep voice chuckles with mirth. Akechi clenches his fists around the iron bars as he forces himself closer to glance around. His gaze settles on a long-nosed man, the owner of the voice that sends chills down his spine. “How may we be of service, dear Hero?”

He clenches his jaw shut against the growl that threatened to escape. At this point, such a title was degrading and more like an insult than praise. Robin’s nervous twitch increases with each minute and a hesitant whimper of ‘ _be careful_ ’ echoes in his ears. It takes a moment for Akechi to gather his thoughts enough to form the words he wants within the correct mask. “This Trickster you refer too,” He starts curiously with forced pleasantness. “Do you mean Kurusu-Kun?” The long-nosed man leans forward, hiding his grin behind folded hands but otherwise makes no indication of an answer. _It doesn’t have to be this way_. Akechi’s own hands clench tighter around the metal as he grounds himself and forces confidence into his voice. “I want to speak with him… No, I need to speak with him.”

The man’s grin never falters but his bulging, bloodshot eyes seem to glare at him. Akechi gulps back down the urge to run as he feels the shifting and crackling of power within this room. This man, whoever he is, has power and significantly more of it than his own meager abilities. Perhaps his demand to see Kurusu is digging himself a grave, the man doesn’t seem to take kindly to it anyway; but he doesn’t care, he needs to see Kurusu again and if this just leads to his death then so be it. He is already a dead man surviving on borrowed time. So, if he can take everything back, if he can change fate, then he would willingly seek out the Thieves to help him confront Shido. Then he can rid the world of that pest, and if the Phantom Thieves decide to abandon him, so be it, be was on borrowed time anyway.

“I’m afraid such a request is impossible. You of all people should know, the dead can not come back to life, Hero.”

Hearing that chilling voice dismiss Kurusu as being dead makes images of splattered blood vividly fresh in his mind. _It doesn’t have to be this way_. The twin shadow girls gape at the strange man in shock. Faint whispers of denial and disbelief echo around the circular prison; Akechi’s unsure how many of those belong to the twins and how many are his own. _Let me save you_. “No! There must be a way to bring him back! Can’t you change it?! Aren’t you some kind of god or something?!”

The man’s glare visibly intensifies with each shouted, panicked word that leaves Akechi’s mouth. “I’m afraid, Hero, that you must learn the hard way…” He flicks his wrist, waving his hand dismissively. A sharp wave of liquid lava flares through Akechi’s veins, tearing a scream from his throat. Robin’s own scream burns into his mind as he feels his persona being engulfed in the fire flowing in his body. The man’s grin is eerily pleased as he watches the boy trapped before him. “You must learn to take full responsibility for your actions.”

 

* * *

 

It was like awakening from a dream, a nightmare only to discover it wasn’t just a plaguing trick of the mind but reality. Akechi stumbles backwards into a crimson puddle, blood rains down from the sky and large bone-like structures cradle the surroundings like a second skin. This is Shibuya? How long was he gone? Why isn’t anyone noticing the sudden change?

Akechi gulps in lungful after lungful of air and calls for his personas but is met with silence. Instead the liquid lava in his veins burns more harshly as if to retaliate against his rebellion. It burns at his energy, making him gasp for breath and struggle to keep his blurring eyes open. He slouches against one of the bone-like structures behind him, the effort to pick himself back up leaving just as quickly as each breath. Is he dying? He wouldn’t be surprised. _It doesn’t have to be this way_. If he does die, he wonders if he’d be able to see his mother and Kurusu again. _Let me save you_. No, probably not; Unlike himself, they were good people that didn’t deserve to die. This was his punishment for everything he’s done. A sparkle of blue flashes before his eyes and he has to wonder if that’s real or a trick of a dying mind.

Akechi, is that…

... wasn’t supposed to be this way… It was…

Are you…

… A new chance…

… Hear me? Listen…

… Make it right. Save him.

The voices were so familiar but not familiar at all. “Save him” she had said. _Let me save you_. He would give up everything right now to do that, to take his offer, to treasure his friendship… to save that annoying boy that could always see right through him. Tears cascade silently down his cheeks as he whispers to himself.

“… I’m sorry, Kurusu-kun…”

The world fades to black as his eyes close and then everything is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the prologue. Hopefully it wasn't to awful. I'm not very confident in my writing skills nor being able to portray characters correctly. I'm also pretty slow at updating but I'll try my best if people are interested. This is probably my most ambitious fanfiction idea yet, so I hope it turns out okay.


	2. When We Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you everyone that has commented, left kudos, or even just read this story. I'm glad people seemed to enjoy the prologue. :) Anyway, I'd meant to post this on July 3rd (Ryuji's birthday!) but... I underestimated how lazy I can be. I have several more chapters hand-written but... Typing them up, editing, and altering isn't very fun. I'll do my best though! I hope I don't disappoint or that the story becomes disappointing.

_I know that it's early_

_And it's too hard to think_

_And the broken empty bottles, a reminder in the sink_

_But I thought that I should tell you_

_If it's not too late to say_

_I can put back all the pieces_

_They just might not fit the same_

_Cause nothings worth losing_

_Especially the chance to make it right_

_And I know that we're gonna be fine_

_And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time_

_As long as we live and time passes by_

_And we won't get it back when we die_

_When We Die – Bowling For Soup_

**~ ??? ~**

Sunlight dances across Akechi’s closed eyes as he struggles back to consciousness. He blinks the blurriness from his sight with difficulty and glances at his surroundings. The Shibuya alleyway and glowing blue door are no where in sight, all that greets him is his small apartment. He blinks again and narrows his eyes as he pulls himself up from his bed. He doesn’t remember returning to this place, it would be to easy to be found by Shido’s other associates here. He disentangles himself from the sheets and lets them pool at his feet as he walks towards the window. He keeps to the side and out of direct sight as he glances outside. He can’t see any snipers waiting for him, nor can he see the blood rain and skeletal structures that had appeared before he lost consciousness.

He blinks again and rubs his eyes, shaking his head slightly before looking back outside. He may have been severely drugged and on the verge of death, but he clearly remembers the apocalyptic look of Tokyo before he blacked out. Everything looks so normal now, like a clear Spring day; what changed?

He narrows his eyes and treads back to his futon, grabbing his phone and unlocking it with ease. His wine-red eyes scan over his notifications before stopping on his calendar. March 20th, 2016. So, it was Spring. He closes his eyes and hums to himself as he drops the phone back to the futon. It doesn’t make sense, that long-nosed man had said it was impossible. Was this what he’d meant by taking responsibility? Surely not. He gasps as his eyes fly open. No, that voice from before he blacked out, it had said something about a second chance. Was this it? He bites his lip and leans against the wall, crossing his arms in thought. Something doesn’t seem right, but he can’t put his finger on what that is. That sparkle of blue… it almost looked like… eyes.

A sharp and shrill ring echoes from the floor and makes him jump. He dives onto the futon, scooping up the phone and answering the call as quickly as possible. He grasps the phone tightly, like a lifeline, and holds it to his ear. Always answer and always answer quickly, otherwise the imminent punishment will be your own fault. He clears his throat before answering. “H-hello?” He hates himself just a little more for stuttering and showing weakness.

 “Akechi, where the hell are you?” Sae-san? Why was she calling? Her calls where so infrequent than they could be considered nonexistent. He couldn’t have already screwed up time, right?

“Um, I’m currently at my apartment. If I may,” He clears his throat and hopes she can’t, by some twist of magic, see him shaking, however slight it may be. “Why are you calling me, Sae-san? You usual don’t unless it’s something urgent.” A near growl sounds from the phone, causing his eyes to widen and for him to clutch the phone just a little bit tighter. Why did she sound like she was on the verge of murdering him? She wasn’t that far gone at this time in his original life, has something changed? This is assuming he found a way to rewind time; it’s the only logical conclusion he can make at this point, but Sae is making him question it.

“You idiot! We had a meeting with the director about the newest mental shutdown case and you never showed up!” Her growling escalates into something resembling yelling. Beads of sweat roll down his skin as he swallows down his discomfort. Out of all the people he has had the misfortune of meeting while pursuing his twisted goals, Sae is one of the most intimidating. He wonders if that is simply because he sees her more often than all the other associates and knows she can and would make his life more of a hell than it is.

“I-I’m sorry, Sae-san.” He pauses then continues quietly. “… I must have forgotten… I apologize for the inconvenience…”

He didn’t just forget a meeting. No, he had found a way to rewind time; new key evidence being the mention of the director, whom should be dead. He doesn’t remember missing anything like this last time so, whatever that drug did to cause him to blackout must have left him unconscious. He releases a sigh, a bitter taste in his mouth. That pain is still fresh in his mind and made him feel disgusted at such a show of weakness. A pained chuckle escapes him; it’s funny, he can’t even die properly without being a disgrace.

Sae is quiet on the other end of the line. He’s almost grateful, he doubts he could have processed anything she said during his pity party. His lip curls instinctively at his disgust. “Akechi,” She starts, her voice more mellow and soft. A hint of confusion and curiosity leak into her new tone. He refuses to analyze further; he’s sure if he did he’d hear a flicker of pity and he doesn’t want to deal with the storm of emotions that would bring. Instead, he listens to her as she gathers her thoughts, he can imagine the gears turning in her head. “If you forgot to come to the meeting then shouldn’t you be at school?”

The question makes him pause. School is the last thought on his mind; he has missed so much because of his special missions that the idea he could finish high school is laughable. Not to mention he has no plans of continuing such trivial things after his goal is met… He doesn’t count on surviving the ordeal either. He hums quietly before voicing his question, “school?”

“Aren’t you finishing your second year? Exams will be taking place within a week so shouldn’t you be at school and studying?” Her voice turns stern as she chides him for slacking.

He should be at school or at work, instead he’s being useless and laying in his bed trying to wrap his mind around the sudden changes in his life. Maybe it’s just wishful thinking that he managed to time travel. Perhaps he’s dead and this is his afterlife. He frowns and glances at the normalcy that surrounds him, eyes narrowing on the few dirty dishes in the sink. The god that made this afterlife for him must have an irritating sense of humor.

He refocuses his attention on his phone at Sae’s softer words. “Akechi, are you alright? You seem a little out of it.” Is that concern in her voice? He smothers the spark of delight the thought causes. He has no right to receive such emotions from people he has and/or will use to his benefit. She sighs on the other end of the line and resumes speaking. “Maybe you should get some rest today. The agency has been working you hard lately. You’re still just a junior detective and a student at that.” She pauses, faint sounds of shuffling echo over the receiver.  “Get some rest, I’ll take care of your absence for today.”

The dial tone echoes in his ear long after she says goodbye. He ends his side of the call, clasping the phone tightly in both hands and leaning his chin on the top. His mind is swirling with information but is unable to make heads or tails of most of it. It was the beginning of 2016 again; by miracle, fate, or cruel joke, time seems to have restarted to before the Thieves even began. He groans in irritation as he flops over to stare at his blank white ceiling. The Thieves haven’t started screwing up all his plans yet… he could destroy them before they became a problem.

He has been given this opportunity to fix his mistakes. He knows, now, the extent that Shido trusts him and what he plans to do. What is stopping him from destroying everything in his path? Shido, the Thieves, they would never see it coming. A pit began to form in his stomach the more he thought about it. Shido has such intimate knowledge of the Metaverse from Isshiki-san’s work… The shadows there would crush him like a rat. His eyes narrow at the ceiling. So, he can’t destroy Shido just yet, he needs that research first, but this doesn’t stop him from destroying the Thieves.

_It doesn’t have to be this way._

A flash of wide grey eyes and cascading red liquid make his breath catch in his throat. He curls into himself as guilt floods him. Kurusu was right, it didn’t have to be that way… right? The voice from before had said to save him… is that what he is meant to do? He tries to curl tighter around himself. A small flare of hope flickers in his chest at the thought. Kurusu had been suspicious of him, just like all the others, but he was never hostile. No, he had reached out to Akechi more than anyone else he knew and Akechi still stabbed him in the back without a thought.

“I could save Kurusu-kun…” The whisper escapes past his lips and leaves him numb. Kurusu was reckless, naïve, an annoyance… Akechi hated him and was glad to be rid of that insufferable asshole… yet, watching the boy die didn’t fill him with satisfaction. He is just an empty shell with spikes of guilt stabbing holes into his vulnerable core and it makes him frown. He hasn’t felt the tendrils of guilt in so long that he had forgotten how painful they were.

_‘You have so much conflict in your heart because of that boy. He was nothing more than an arrogant child. Arrogance is not an attractive trait... At least, not on others that have nothing to back up their claims.’_

Akechi jumps into a seated position, eyes wide as the deeper gruff voice echoes in his mind. Loki, his mind supplies as relief shoots through his system. As he closes his eyes, he can feel the unimpressed stare the striped persona is giving him. His fingers curl into a fist by his heart. The familiarity of his personas residing there is a comfort he needs right now.

_‘But Kurusu-san wasn’t arrogant. He tried to help the people that needed it most. It makes sense that Goro-sama would feel conflicted.’_

A smile crosses Akechi’s face as Robin’s soft and squeaky voice echoes a response. Despite Loki’s disinterested attitude, he can feel how both personas brighten with delight at his concern and relief to feel both in his heart. It does bring up some questions, such as how he can feel Robin. He hadn’t completely awakened to the princely persona until after a bond had formed with Kurusu in his previous life.

_‘Don’t worry, Goro-sama. I am still with you and that is what matters most.’_

Akechi smiles, soft and slight but completely genuine. He is thankful to have his personas with him; he doesn’t know what he would do without their guidance. He sighs and falls back to his futon. Despite the lessening tension in his muscles with the knowledge he’s not completely alone, he is still lost. Many questions have been left unanswered and the path forward is open to so many possibilities. Flickers of hope, a chance at redemption, a life outside of blind rage and misguided revenge are just within his grasp.

There are two things he has solidified in his mind concerning this new future. The first is that he will be the one to end Shido’s life before the old bastard tries to kill him again. The second is that he will do whatever necessary to keep Kurusu alive. Maybe, if he’s lucky, he can convince the Thieves to help him take down Shido. Of course, he wouldn’t share the details of the bloody end he has planned for this goal.

His eyes narrow as he hums in thought. He should also be weary of that blue room with the long-nosed man. If that man is some kind of deity… Akechi shakes his head and shifts his thoughts. Kurusu would walk inside that door nearly every trip they took to the Metaverse. The other Thieves never seemed to notice it. Is it something special? What business does Kurusu have with that strange man? Akechi growls at the thought of either of them being toyed with by the powerful entity in the room of blue velvet.

_‘The Velvet Room is a mystery, both in and of itself and its master is even more so. Even we,’_ Akechi feels Loki gesture from himself to Robin. _‘Are unsure of its powers.’_

He feels Robin nod in agreement. _‘The only thing any of us personas or shadows can be certain of is that its powerful.’_ Akechi can feel Robin’s hesitation as he pauses. _‘While we were there… It felt dangerous. I could hear other shadows crying out in warning, even if it was only barely.’_

Well, that sounds lovely. Akechi sighs as he curls back into his bedsheets. Exhaustion had caught up to him and his head is pounding with the thoughts of imminent danger. He thought dealing with Shido and the Thieves was more than enough to fill his plate but now he realizes the strange long-nosed man is probably a threat he shouldn’t consider lightly. He groans in frustration and shoves his face into his pillow. Sae-san told him to rest today and that she would take care of his absence and he doesn’t plan on wasting such a golden opportunity. However, right now, a couple more hours of rest and actual sleep is too tempting to ignore. He can feel the weight of his personas watching over him as he allows his eyes to close and sleep to take over.

 

* * *

 

**~ April 9 th, 2016 ~ **

Despite his best efforts, it wasn’t until the next day that Akechi had managed to drag himself from the comfort of his bed and begin his relearning process. Even though it is nearing a month into this new timeline, he is still finding it hard to adjust. His final exams came and went peacefully, something he was grateful for. All the time spent studying and absorbing as much information as possible in a vain attempt at perfection is an incredible help now. He isn’t perfect regardless of his desire to be, so some light review is still needed but nothing near the rigorous sessions he put himself through last time. This freed up many hours of his day, not to mention his work with the police is going more smoothly because of his foresight. He aced his exams with a perfect score but still feels unsatisfied.

It isn’t just with the slowness of his third year that leaves him dissatisfied. Shido is still demanding his services and he is still following orders like the obedient little puppet he used to be. Perhaps he still is, in some ways. He brushes a few strands of hair from his eyes and resumes focus on the paperwork before him. His abilities are powerful, he’s nearly gotten himself killed numerous times to get to were he is but even he can admit his power is useless against someone with such an intimate knowledge of the Metaverse. He wonders if he’s giving to much credit; Isshiki-san’s research can’t be all-knowing but what knowledge does it contain? How far can he go before everything starts crashing and burning? His eyes narrow at the paper and his hand clenches around his pen. Either way, he will be the one to end Shido’s life even if it results in his own death as well.

“Akechi?”

His eyes widened as he snaps his attention towards Sae. All prior thoughts are pushed to the back of his mind as a smile sweeps across his face. It’s small, polite, and a level of plasticity that makes his face itch with discomfort but it’s familiar. “Oh, Sae-san! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get distracted.” He drops his pen and readjusts his gloves. “Was there something you needed my help with?” He watches her as she pauses and stares at him, there is a question in her eyes, but he won’t be the one to bring it up. He feels like he owes it to her, to treat her as more than a stepping stone to his goals. He’s hopeful that this timeline is kinder to both of them.

She shakes her head as a small smile crosses her lips. “No, nothing like that. You’ve been working so hard lately that you haven’t been pestering me for lunch. I’m almost beginning to miss it.”

Akechi blinks up at her, unsure how to respond. He clears his throat and tries anyway. “Ah, I’m sorry Sae-san. I’m… I didn’t mean to bother you so much…?” He responds hesitantly; furrowing his brow and allowing that slight questioning tone to slip into his voice.

“I wasn’t complaining, Akechi.” She clarifies with a small shake of her head. “In fact, I was thinking a break would do us both some good, and lunch is as perfect an excuse as any.”

He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Sae-san.” He gestures down to the scattered papers. “I have many things I need to finish. I’m fine but I encourage you to take a break.”

Sae’s expression shifts to a frown as she crosses her arms and raises a brow at him. “Would these ‘things’ be the same sheet of paperwork that you’ve been staring at for the past half hour?” Her frown turns to a smirk as his eyes widen and attempt to subtly shift to the clock. She sighs as her expression softens. “Now, let me adjust what I said. We are taking a break and getting lunch. I was thinking sushi sounds good, I’ll even pay for non-conveyor belt sushi today.”

Akechi doesn’t try to stop the soft chuckle from escaping. “All right Sae-San. Sushi does sound nice.” He can’t help the sliver of fondness that slips into his public mask as he watches her. Maybe it will be a good thing to spend some time with the prosecutor. She nods and turns to leave while he follows close behind.

In his last life, while he couldn’t say he really cared about her, she was probably the closest person he had to a friend. Before, he thought having friends would make him weak. He’s still unsure about having friends, people he can trust, but even he can admit that after having a taste of companionship, his usual loneliness hurt more than he remembers. Maybe, instead of having stepping stones, people he can manipulate. Maybe, this time, he can have allies, people like the Thieves. People that watch each other’s backs. That certainly sounds nice, even if it is unlikely.

The trip to the sushi bar is uneventful, little conversation is passed between them. Akechi’s mind is clouded by his wishful thinking, but he still notices as some of the tension leaves Sae’s shoulders as more time passes. He lowers his eyes as more thoughts float into his mind. She has an overflowing amount of responsibilities placed on her. She has all her assigned cases plus her interest in the psychotic breakdowns. Akechi frowns, he’s also sure that the director is purposefully making everything harder for her. She doesn’t back down though, any attempt to lighten her load is met with harsh glares and growled threats. It’s almost the same reaction as if someone asks her to take some time off.

“Are you alright, Sae-san?” His voice his quiet, concerned. “You’ve been pretty overworked as well lately.”

Sae frowns but doesn’t snap at him like she has with other coworkers of theirs. “I’m fine. This is nothing I can’t handle.” Her gaze turns to him, questioning and curious. “You on the other hand, have been overworking yourself a lot more than usual. Especially since that sick day a few weeks ago.”

He doesn’t respond. There isn’t any way for him to truthfully explain himself without sounding crazy, so he doesn’t try. She doesn’t pry, instead she drops the subject with ease. They shift to easier, safer topics, but a faint warmth still cradles its self in his blood. A tendril of guilt still prods at him from time to time, but the warmth stays with him and keeps it at bay. It’s only when she sends him off with a full stomach, a to-go box of sushi, and a mission to ‘relax for the rest of the day’ that he realizes the warmth is a new bond.

_‘It’s a power that belongs to the Wildcard, Goro-sama. We can see the progress of our most meaningful relationships in a way no other person can. It shows that Lady Sae does care about you too.’_

_‘Or she could just tolerate you because she has too. These bonds are formed out of benefit not care.’_

Robin’s glare is sharp, but the childish pout is endearing. _‘Don’t say that! Thoughts like that are what causes us problems!’_

He feels Loki rolls his eyes. _‘You might have a problem. Your optimism is annoying. I’m simply being a realist.’_

The pout disappears from Robin’s face, replaced by a frown as he continues to glare. _‘Realist my ass…’_ He grumbles.

Akechi smiles as he listens to his personas. He dodges pedestrians and makes his way around Shibuya without a real destination in his mind. Instead, his thoughts are more focused on the two conflicting personalities born from his soul. Throughout his two (now three) years of having them in his head, he has never failed to be surprised at their differences. Although, considering his own mental conflicts, it really shouldn’t surprise him.

_‘Goro-sama!’_

He stops in his tracks, wincing at both the loudness of Robin’s voice and the human that slams into his back. The person grumbles an apology and roughly shoves him aside as he shakes his head clear. Akechi glares at the rude person’s back but his eyes quickly catch a much more important sight. His breath catches as he scans the crowd around him, eyes always drawn back to one person. The person’s messy black hair as disorganized as ever, brows furrowed and grey eyes so focused on his phone that Akechi can’t help but wonder if he realizes people are glaring at him.

_‘He looks so lost, Goro-sama.’_ Robin whispers, so quiet and hesitant. He feels Loki roll his bright yellow eyes, but he doesn’t say a thing.

“Yes, he does.” He whispers under his breath. His mind is made up before the words leave his mouth. Kurusu Akira had always been like a beacon to him, what made now any different.

“Hello.” He greets, a tone of politeness and helpful eagerness. He hates the shiver that travels up his spine when those curious, and very much alive, eyes focus on him. “You looked a bit lost, do you need any help?”

 Kurusu blinks owlishly at him. Akechi smiles, an attempt at disarming and charming but oh so full of plasticity. The other boy glances back to his phone briefly and his frown deepens before his eyes met Akechi’s again. “Uh, yeah. I’m looking for the train to Yongen-Jaya. Do you know where I can find it? I’d use my phone but, its acting weird right now.”

Akechi perks up at that, a glint of red entering his sight from the phone. Is Kurusu already getting the MetaNav? The thought is a welcome relief even if it is a little startling to think that Kurusu gained the Nav on his first day in Tokyo. That must have been a shock.

“Ah, Yongen-Jaya? Hmm.” Akechi pauses to think over the directions before relaying them as precisely as he can. Despite his best attempt at being clear, Kurusu still looks lost and wide eyed with confusion. He chuckles in sympathy. “I suppose that might not be very helpful for someone unfamiliar with Tokyo’s train systems.” He pulls out his phone, glancing at the time even though it was mostly unnecessary before pocketing it again. “I have some free time, I could show you if you’d like?”

His offer made Kurusu smile slightly, even if it was partly strained. “I didn’t expect people to be this nice in Tokyo.” He says quietly.

_‘How cute… I think you’re scaring him, Ake-chan.’_

Akechi pauses to reconsider his approach. Is his kindness really that terrifying? Maybe it isn’t normal for people to offer this level of assistance to strangers… No, he thought. It really isn’t. “My apologies, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. My name is Akechi Goro, I’m a detective-in-training and was simply trying to be helpful.”

Kurusu met his eyes, eyebrow raised, and interest perked. “Detective-in-training?”

“Yes, I occasionally help the police solve some cases. I’ve been told I’m pretty good but I’m still just a novice.” He feels his face flush red at his rambling. They aren’t supposed to be talking about him; this just feels like he’s gloating his position again. After the last timeline, he really doesn’t want to repeat that behavior. It is just another reminder of his jealousy towards Kurusu, and that jealousy can easily shift back to anger if he isn’t careful.

“Well,” Kurusu began hesitantly. His tone sounds so unsure, a hint of resignation coloring his words. “If you’re a detective, Akechi-san, then I shouldn’t have anything to worry about.” Loki snorts loudly in amusement and Akechi grit his teeth against the discomfort that statement causes. “I appreciate and accept your offer, Akechi-san.”

Akechi just nods and leads him to his train terminal. He points out various things of interest along the way, anything to fill the awkward atmosphere between them. He doesn’t mind acting as a tour guide to Kurusu, but the silence reminds him of the tense moments during Sae’s palace that were filled with suspicion.

They reach the right terminal relatively quick. Few words are passed between them as Kurusu departs and Akechi can’t help but think that it might have been a horrible idea to approach him. He sighs as he turns around to resume his destination-less walk. He hadn’t really considered the idea of missing Kurusu when he’d murdered him before but seeing him again just now confirmed one of his two main priorities of this timeline. After their unintentional meeting today, he believes he should keep his distance; let Kurusu approach him now.

He walks back through the train station and out towards Central Street. His brows are furrowed in thought, Kurusu had acted so different to what he remembered. Where was the smugness of Joker? He supposes the soft-spoken nature of Kurusu was still there, but it seemed laced with hesitance and a level of uncertainty that is unnatural to the boy he used to know.

A strangled yelp and a weight wrapping around his legs nearly made him trip and face-plant in the concrete.

“Hey, watch it!”

Akechi blinks owlishly as he rights himself and stares at the small black cat fleeing from the scene. “…Morgana…?”

Seems like this day was just full of surprise encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... In my original notes Akechi wasn't supposed to meet Akira here... He kinda just... decided he wanted to see Akira. I kinda like that though. It's nice when characters rebel against your plans and then create better story ideas down the line. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I'll try to get chapter two up as soon as I can.
> 
> ~ Chapter Social Links ~  
> Sae Niijima (Judgement Confidant): Rank One


	3. Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments! You all are amazing and I'm glad you're taking an interest in this... * waves wildly * This! I finished this a few days ago but have been waiting for my... sorta beta-reader? ... My mother whom proof-reads it to have time to tell me if it sucks or not before I post it. (Happy Belated Birthday Dear Mother). ... Yes, I am a grown woman that has her mother proof-read her fanfiction. I see no problems here.

_Catch me as I fall_  
_Say you're here and it's all over now_  
_Speaking to the atmosphere_  
_No one's here and I fall into myself_

 _This truth drives me_  
_Into madness_  
_I know I can stop the pain_  
_If I will it all away_

 _Don't turn away_  
_(Don't give in to the pain)_  
_Don't try to hide_  
_(Though they're screaming your name)_  
_Don't close your eyes_  
_(God knows what lies behind them)_  
_Don't turn out the light_  
_(Never sleep never die)_

_Whisper – Evanescence_

 

**~ April 22 nd, 2016 ~**

This is a section of the Metaverse that Akechi has never seen before; a single part of the massive void. It isn’t the hellish landscape of Mementos, nor as faux graceful as Shido’s palace. It is dark and covered in fog, a set straight out of a horror movie. Akechi tries to focus his eyes on the surroundings but tree after tree covers everything within sight except a single lane dirt path. There is nothing here; no shadows attempt to greet him, no treasure to be looted, there is nothing but trees and darkness.

He doesn’t remember exactly why he’s here. Was it simply reconnaissance or had Shido demanded his unique services? He sighs to himself and glances up. The moon is full tonight, bathed in an eerie darkness that still managed to light up the path before him.

He drags his feet along the path, his dark outfit blending into the darkness. The fog is thick and dense. The longer he pushes himself to his goal the clearer the air becomes until he sets his eyes upon a split in the road. He runs a hand through his hair for comfort.

One road curves downward, the sloped hill leading to god knows where. One side of the road is still covered in dense tree cover while the other side is bound by rocks and stone that curve upward. The road gradually veers the smallest bit to the left as it descends deeper and deeper. Standing at the edge of the split, Akechi can see the path plunge into an overflowing river. The beginnings of a bridge are barely visible with the rush of dark water flowing over it.

The other road is curved up like a path to the heavens. It shares the side bound by rocks and stone with its neighboring pathway while its other side is just dense with trees and fog as it’s descending twin. It veers to the right where a grand stone bridge tumbles from its top. Akechi can see the connecting stone path on the other side of the wide river but this bridge will not get him there. A giant, gapping hole splits the bridge in two. It’s wide, he’d be lucky to make that jump. A drop from this height would surely mean his death. Perhaps, swimming to the other side from the low bridge is his safer bet.

He glances back towards the downward path, a twist in his gut is telling him it’s a hopeless endeavor. He must reach the other side. But how?

“It’s hopeless you know.”

He pauses, his eyes flying wide open. He knows that voice, he remembers it clearly. Why are they here? They shouldn’t be here, it’s dangerous. He doesn’t want them to see him like this. He runs a hand through his hair, he belatedly realizes his helmet is gone.

“Neither path will take you to the other side. Both are designed to ensure the one to cross will die.”

Something sails past his eyes and into the river rushing over the low bridge. His eyes snap open farther than he thought possible and he forces himself to suck in a breath. He can imagine the screaming and wailing of people being devoured by the bloody creatures, a near instant death.

“The water of the low road is full of piranhas. That,” They gesture to what just transpired in the water, “is what happens when you take the wooden bridge. A poor choice with a harmful outcome but unlike in life, this choice is only harmful to the person that made it.”

He feels himself gulp, an involuntary action of fear he wishes didn’t show how weak he was. He shifts his eyes to the higher path and waits for the familiar voice to speak again. He doesn’t turn towards them.

 “Curious about the stone bridge?” Their tone is soft and gentle when they speak again. “No one is able to cross it because the distance shifts based on the person attempting it until it is just barely out of reach.”

Akechi sucks in another breath, a vain attempt to slow his racing heart. “So, there really is no way across. It’s a trap, an illusion that gives the appearance of choice but… it’s not choice at all. It’s just a death sentence.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re okay with that?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s not my place to say. This is where life sent me…” They trailed off. He could feel their eyes pierce into his back. “This is where you sent me.”

He twists himself around to stare, eyes wide and disbelieving. “I-I didn’t-” He snaps his jaw shut mid-sentence at her piercing gaze, neither harsh nor gentle.

“You sent many people here.” She brushes back a lock of long brown hair. “Either by your hand or by your power.” Her red gaze softens slightly as it settles on his. “You don’t have to be dead for your soul to be tormented by your choices. It’s just a matter of if you recognize it or not and have the will to fight back and change it.”

Akechi feels his body freeze. He doesn’t want to be here anymore, he doesn’t want to face her anymore, but his eyes can’t look away. He feels fear and guilt grab his heart in its vice-like grip as hands latch onto his body. He feels anger that they think they can drag him away, that they think they have the right to drag him farther into madness and destruction. He feels all of this, but he doesn’t move, none of his limbs listen to his commands. He simply watches the woman in wide-eyed silence as the hands drag him away, wailing and screaming in his ears.

The woman’s voice is soft, gentle, and echoes louder than any of the other voices. “Don’t turn away from this, don’t try to hide. You can’t plug your ears and cover your eyes to the truth that lies within you.” Her voice grows softer as it fades away. “You need to face your demons, my darling son.”

Those words are still echoing in his head as his eyes snap open and his apartment ceiling greets him. He is covered in a cold sweat and he can still feel those hands gripping his body, he hates it. He hates how much he’s shaking.

 

* * *

 

**~ April 23 rd, 2016 ~**

_‘Why are you stalking the Thieves again? The shadows here are not even a challenge.’_ Loki huffs in annoyance.

            Akechi sighs, tucking himself out of sight within the gaudy castle interior. It wasn’t difficult to figure out the keywords to the Thieves first target; Kamoshida’s confession had certainly help with that. He remembers combing that case for clues, not in the beginning but much later when Shido had ordered him too. He barely gave this case a passing glance in the beginning, now he isn’t surprised at how easy it was to infiltrate this palace. He has been given much less information to work with before, this is no different than his missions for Shido. He just wishes Loki wouldn’t complain so much.

_‘I don’t complain. I just don’t see the point in babysitting. The Trickster managed fine without our intervention last time. Don’t you have more pressing matters to attend too?’_

_‘We just want to keep track of their progress. Time travel is an unknown variable and we have no way of knowing who or what sent us back and whether that can change Kurusu-san’s progression or not.’_ Robin chides.

Loki grumbles quietly. _‘Sounds like an excuse to me.’_

Akechi shook his head to clear his thoughts, pushing their voices to the back of his mind. Loki was impatient but perhaps he was right. The thieves had progressed fine on their own initially, he wasn’t needed. Besides, he tried to reason, he didn’t need them to become suspicious of being followed. Not yet anyway. It would be inconvenient to explain how he already had access to the Metaverse. It would probably make them even more suspicious of him than last time. He sighs again, they are making fair progress but seem far to careless with their actions. Joker acts like he doesn’t have a care in the world, Panther and Skull following his lead like obedient sheep. At least Morgana seems to bristle with uncanny tension and scan the areas with a judging eye.

_‘That’s not a good thing when you consider your stalking tendancies. The cat is too alert and suspicious for effective stalking.’_

_‘We are not stalking anyone!’_ Robin growls before regaining control of his voice and settling into a weary tone. _‘As loathed as I am to admit it… Loki is right. With Morgana-san being more alert, that does pose a problem for us.’_

Akechi nods slightly to himself. He doesn’t want to reveal himself to the Thieves just yet, content to push off their meeting until a later date. Part of him does fear that the longer he waits the more suspicious they will be of him, and Morgana’s constantly roaming eyes doesn’t ease this anxiety either. He remembers them speaking of the individual in a black mask that is evil incarnate, but he has no idea when they learned of this info.

He releases a sigh and narrows his eyes as he focuses on Joker. His movements are graceful, fluid and have a natural elegance to them that the others do not have. It makes his jaw clench in jealousy. Even in the beginning Joker is perfect and that pisses him off. Add that to the fact that Akechi really likes that damn coat and he becomes a seething mess of anger and envy. Akechi tears his gaze away from the Thieves as they take refuge in a safe room, disgust clawing its way around his gut. He doesn’t know if its directed at the Thieves or himself.

He sucks in a few deep breaths and wills away these unpleasant feelings, but his thoughts linger. He watches the faint glow of the safe room door that indicates the Thieves have warped elsewhere, presuming to the entrance, and glowers at it. Why was Joker so much better than he was? It hasn’t even been a month yet and the leader already has a better control over his powers than Akechi did after a year. Was it all because of his feline guide? It couldn’t be.

Joker started his journey with everything he could ever desire; a guide, teammates, a hero’s goal. Not like him, he had no guide, no teammates… He had Shido and his own quest for revenge. Why did he want to prevent his death again? He could take them out now and no one would ever know anything about them. He hated Joker, he hated everything about him… So why did he feel sick just thinking about blood rushing down his face?

_~ Don’t turn away from this… don’t try to hide… You can’t plug your ears and cover your eyes… to the truth that lies within you... You need to face your demons… ~_

Akechi nearly chokes on his breath as the words twist around his mind. He pushes them away as fast as he can.

_‘… Are we not going to talk about your dream, Ake-chan?’_

His eyes narrow and his fists clench tightly into his bright white clothes. They flicker into darker shades but eventual stabilize. “No.” He whispers through clenched teeth. He doesn’t want to think about it. If he doesn’t think about it then it doesn’t have to exist.

_‘… Goro-sama…’_

“Halt intruder!” A dark glare flashes across Akechi’s face as his eyes snap up towards the shadow. “How dare you intrude in King Kamoshida’s Castle!”

A smirk pulls itself across his lips as his royal red and white burst into crazed blue and black. “Loki… massacre them.” He mutters darkly.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s late evening by the time he steps back out of the Metaverse, the sun is close to setting and hardly any people are walking down the sidewalk to or from Shujin. Akechi groans as he sinks back into the alley wall. Killing shadows brought a thrill that he didn’t want to acknowledge. Knowing he held power over them, listening to them beg for their life, it certainly gave him an ego boost that he couldn’t say he was proud of. Killing the weaker shadows, the demons of the void, was okay. They weren’t attached to anyone. He vaguely remembers when he started to blur the lines of which shadows were okay to kill and which ones weren’t. He told himself that they were all the same, that if the person they were connected to died, it wasn’t his fault. Eventually he had started to believe that sweet lie.

Killing the void demons became a stress relief that he counter-balanced with Shido’s demands for mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns. It was relaxing, and he hated it, hated knowing that he was condemning himself even now by finding it a relief. Perhaps he should have went after Kamoshida’s shadow instead of just his pawns. Then he might have a reason to hate himself more than usual.

He sighs and tilts his head back, letting it connect with his skull lightly before closing his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if an anger management class would do him some good... Or maybe therapy would be a better choice in this case.

“Akechi-kun?”

Akechi jolts at the sudden voice. He shifts his gaze to the person in curiosity. Why was she at Shujin so late? “Niijima-san, good evening.”

She blinks at him, surprise evident in her features as she regards him curiously. “Good evening, Akechi-kun.” She tucks a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear before narrowing her eyes. “I must say, it’s unusual to see you here. Was there a reason you decided to visit Shujin, especially this late?” Niijima’s expression suddenly softens into hesitance. “… Is Sis still worried about the attempted suicide?”

He averts his gaze away from her prying eyes. He had nearly forgotten the attempted suicide of Suzui-san. He remembers Sae-san never said a word about her concern for her sister, but he also remembers the extra tension in her shoulders that had lasted for weeks after the event. “Sae-san hasn’t specified anything, but I can tell its bothering her.” He shifts his gaze back to her. “I’m sure she’s concerned with how this is affecting you.” He pauses momentarily, a split second to question his next words. “How are you doing?”

Niijima pauses, eyes widening just the slightest bit before looking away. “It’s been difficult, nothing I can’t handle though.” A moment of silence passes between them before she glances back at him with a pained smile. “This incident is causing quite the ruckus with the students. Some are dismissing it completely while others are blaming the teachers and Student Council. It’s difficult to deal with but I’m sure I can handle it... I have to…”

She is trying too hard to keep everything together when its all falling apart. He understands that now. “I’m sorry to hear that Niijima-san.”

She was weak willed, not strong enough to handle the stress of a few unfavorable remarks. It grates on his nerves. However, she had managed to drag herself out of her pit of obedience and uselessness when she joined the Thieves. She had seemed genuinely happy and it annoyed him that someone so clueless and rule-abiding could gain what he never could. He releases a sigh. That was another life, this one will be different. He will follow their rules, sway them to his side, take on Shido and watch that bastard choke to death on his own blood. He needs the Phantom Thieves this time to accomplish his goals. Afterwards… Well, he doesn’t really want to think too much about it.

“Akechi-kun?”

He snaps his eyes to meet hers. “Ah, I apologize Niijima-san. I’m afraid I’ve been becoming more consumed in my thoughts as of late.” He shifts a hand through his hair simply for something to do with his hands. “Sae-san seems to be getting more annoyed with me lately because of my absent mindedness.” He wasn’t entirely sure that was the reason, but he couldn’t just say that she was moody because of a palace in her heart. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches her wince. He files that information away for later use.

“I’m sorry.” He gives her a B+ for the attempt at fake politeness but he’s not buying it. No one is nice for the sake of being nice. She pats down her skirt, he assumes out of lack of anything else to do and regards him with furrowed brows. “This is getting off topic. Was there something you needed?”

He watches her thoughtfully for a moment. He needs to make connections with the Thieves to manipulate them into helping him, so why not start here and now? “I apologize, I was just passing through. However, I’d feel much better if I walked you to the station. It’s rather late and I know Sae-san worries, even if she doesn’t say it.”

He watches as her eyes grow wide with shock. He frowns in thought, why is everyone acting so damn surprised by his kindness? He acts perfectly polite to the public and despite his ulterior motive, this is a genuine display. It’s starting to tick him off.

“That-” She pauses to reorient herself. “That’s very kind of you Akechi-kun but I can manage just fine on my own.” She gives him a pondering look. It’s almost like she’s waiting for something, a catch or demand to force her to comply. He knows that feeling.

“I feel like I’m saying this quite often, but I apologize. I didn’t mean to overstep my bounds or come across the wrong way. I was simply thinking we are both heading towards the station and I was interested in speaking with you about our cram school tests.” He hadn’t been thinking about that at all, but the subject is a useful one. “With how distracted I am lately, I could benefit from a competent study partner and I am certain you would be more than adequate.”

She blinks at him, perhaps trying to parse out whether his comment was a compliment or an insult. He was aiming for compliment.

“Er… Thank you for the… compliment, Akechi-kun.” She doesn’t sound very sure of what she is saying. “Having someone to compare notes with does sound nice…” He waits, knowing there’s more to her thoughts. “I wouldn’t want to impose on your busy schedule.”

He tilts his head to the side, a gesture of innocence. “You wouldn’t be imposing. I asked for your help remember?” Besides, he’s been carefully selecting his interviews this time around, so he has the free time.

She looks thoughtful for a moment before a polite smile graces her face. “In that case, I’ll see what I can do.”

He smiles back at her. He stiffens up for a second as a brush of warmth and power slides through his veins. He relaxes within a second, recognition filling his mind. Is this supposed to happen? He isn’t sure. He isn’t sure about a lot of things anymore. He’s unsure why he wants the Thieves trust to begin with, but he does have to admit that there is a certain amount of satisfaction that came with having a team. He remembers wanting it and then hating it because it wasn’t allowed… not for him… maybe this time can be different.

_‘This is a good thing Goro-sama. Bonds are considered the strength of the soul.’_

_‘Strength my ass. Bonds are just a power boost; the true strength of the soul is the individuals will. Without that, no amount of bonds can save a person seducing chaos. They are just dead men walking with friends.’_ The distaste is palpable as Loki stresses his last words.

_‘… This is why we can never have nice things…’_

Akechi shakes his head to dispel his persona’s words. He can’t help but think about them though as he exchanges contact info with Niijima and walks with her to the station while bouncing test questions back and forth. Having bonds is surprisingly pleasant. He wonders if this will change things… if things will be different. He wonders if he will still end up killing or getting them killed in the end.

 

* * *

 

 

**~ April 26 th, 2016 ~**

Akechi grumbles under his breath as he swings into a hiding spot by the door. Trying to figure out the Thieves schedule was a hassle. Making a stop inside the palace everyday to have Loki scan the area was exhausting, he isn’t meant to be a navigation persona despite having an advanced level scanning ability. It was his saving grace when it came to hunting shadows in mementos.

He relaxes his clenched jaw and watches the quartet of thieves’ blunder around a circular room. He had been careful to avoid running into Makoto again despite the kindling bond. He was still having difficulties coming to terms with such a concept.

_‘Goro-sama, bonds are a good thing. It means we’re not alone anymore.’_

_‘Bonds don’t last forever… What’s the purpose of starting them if they can break and fade?’_

_‘Well then, work hard to not let it fade.’_ Robin grumbles. _‘Stop creating walls and pushing others away for stupid reasons. Humans were not meant to survive alone.’_

_‘Who says you want to survive? What if you act for the thrill of the danger? Or simply can’t stand another person’s company? We both know I’d get rid of someone if I could.’_

Robin glares daggers at Loki but he just shrugs in off with an unimpressed stare.

Akechi releases a sigh, having two persona’s is exhausting. Especially when they decide to make their presence unmistakably known at inopportune times. He does let a small smile slide across his lips at their bickering and rivalry though. He doesn’t think he could handle not having both in his head anymore.

He rolls his eyes and continues to watch the Thieves as they engage a shadow. His gaze stayed locked on Joker despite quick glances at the others. He really wishes his thief clothes were more like Joker’s than his chained and crazed outfit… or his gaudy, prince attire. He shakes his head, Joker was a threat to him last time. He was a competent persona-user and had an ungodly ability to wield god knows how many. Akechi can only imagine the headaches that came with that. It wasn’t just his persona abilities that made him more special than the others. He was a smooth talker, really made a person question their choices… made him question his choices. Didn’t stop him from putting a bullet between his eyes though.

He suppresses a snort of amusement as he watches the dick-like shadow ( _‘Mara,’_ Robin helpfully supplies) swat away two of the four. He considered these people a threat? It baffles him each time he watches them. They aren’t anything special and he had defeated them easily. He outsmarted them to the extent that he murdered their leader. Why did he want their help again?

The battle doesn’t look like a challenge at all, even with only two members fighting. He watches Joker nod to the cat, sending it off to help the other two. Even from his hiding spot, he could see the cat huff and grumble in annoyance before scurrying away. Akechi wasn’t worried, Joker was proving to be more than capable in this fight. It made him want to smash something with how flawless his abilities are.

His breath hitches and his eyes widen slightly then narrow into dangerous slits as Joker gets sloppier. Was he only good in a team dynamic? Something brushes against his mind, a faint burning that tries to tell him something, but he pushes it aside as Joker slams into the wall. The leader had been showing such promise, perhaps he had overestimated his abilities again.

Joker just sat there, shaking his head while the shadow shifts closer to end him. How had it gone so wrong, so fast? Akechi growls and curses about incompetence and stupid ravenettes as his clothes shift to their darkened counterpart. “Loki… finish the shadow. Protect that incompetent asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, college has started up for me again (... joy...) But this means I might actually sit down and write in my free time (When not overwhelmed with homework, essays, and horrid presentations). I have the next chapter already finished (finished it the same day this one was finished, weirdly enough). I will post it near the beginning of next month and if I can keep this up then I'll have a chapter to post at the end of Sept as well (Don't hold your breath guys, I'm only a poor over-worked and lazy human... But I will try). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> ~ Chapter Social Links ~  
> Makoto Niijima (Priestess Confidant): Rank One


	4. My Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Just as I promised! I would have posted it on the first but... Allergies have been kicking my ass. I hope everyone enjoys, I'm trying my best to make this story good and interesting. (I really do worry that it sucks).

_We’ve seen our share of ups and downs_

_Oh, how quickly life can turn around_

_In an instant_

_It feels so good to reunite_

_Within yourself and within your mind_

_Let’s find peace there_

_Cause when you are with me, I’m free_

_I’m careless, I belive_

_Above all the others, we’ll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

_My Sacrifice - Creed_

**~ April 30 th, 2016 ~**

Akechi swallows back his anxiety as he walks into Shujin Academy, willing his hands to stop their minute shaking. He sucks in a deep breath and smooths his features into the fake smile of the charismatic detective with ease. His eyes scan the walls and bulletin board with critical eyes, the bright red calling card demanding everyone’s attention. His jaw clenches in annoyance at the sight. He knew it was coming but seeing it brought back many negative emotions from the other timeline. He grasps one of the cards and tugs it closer for a deeper inspection. The Phantom Thieves had been his greatest failure… or was it his greatest success? He isn’t sure anymore. He had won but he still ended up almost dead. Would Shido have tried to kill him sooner if the Thieves hadn’t been a threat?

“Akechi-kun, what are you doing here?” He turns his gaze to face the sound of Niijima’s voice with sympathetic smile and wave of the card. Niijima releases a sigh and frowns at the board in thought. “I see you found our newest problem.”

He turns his eyes back to the cards. “They are a little hard to miss. The bright red is very eye-catching, I must say.”

“That they are.” She mutters with a sound of agreement. “I assume they are a prank by some of our more problematic students but…” She trails off momentarily, waiting to regain eye contact before finishing. “The principal is more concerned about them, like they’re a bad omen.”

Akechi hums in acknowledgement. He understands the principals fear. The calling cards started Shido’s pressure on him until it resulted in his murder. The asshole deserved it, most of the shadows he has killed deserved their fate. Humans are disgusting creatures and they were the lowest form of scum, wallowing in their twisted desires and feeding off the despair of others. He hates them all. He digs his nails into his palm. There was only two that didn’t deserve their fate, only two that he truly regrets.

“So…” He shifts his gaze back to her in curiosity. “Shouldn’t you be at your own school right now? It’s only lunchtime after all.”

Oh… Fuck.

“Is it? I apologize. I had an interview this morning, so I couldn’t attend my classes. By the time it was over I assumed it was later than it apparently was.” He brushes back a strand of hair, dragging out a moment of thought. “I had seen posts online about the mysterious calling cards and thought it sounded exciting. Besides, we had agreed on a study session today before cram school, hadn’t we?”

She glances at him with narrowed eyes. He was under no illusion that she wouldn’t check his excuse and mention his appearance to Sae-san. She eventually evens her expression into an unimpressed frown that could rival Loki’s. “I see. Yes, we had agreed on that.” She sighs and gives a small smile. “You’re more absent minded than I thought, Akechi-kun.” She laughs slightly at his offended look. “I’m sorry, I just mean… My sister talks about you and your talents a lot. I didn’t expect you to get distracted so often.”

Well, he can’t fault that. It’s just another aspect to his various masks to make everything work in his favor. If he must play the clueless dreamer act, then he will… Because that’s all it is… An act. He musters an embarrassed smile and watches as someone grabs Niijima’s attention.

“Oh, thank you.” She mutters to the student then glances back at him. “I’m sorry, but I have a meeting I need to get to before lunch is over. I can’t force you to go to your own school, but I highly recommend it. I’ll meet you after classes to compare notes. I’m sure we could use the library or student council room, both are on the third floor.” She nods to herself, he wonders how much of that was directed at him and how much was to herself.

They wave goodbye as she slips away up the stairs. He sighs and turns back to the cards, taking one and slipping it into his pocket. It is a strange feeling to witness the beginnings of the Thieves. He thinks back to Niijima, its even stranger to converse with them before they had joined together. He wonders what their awakenings were like. He never got to see any of those and he barely remembers his own other than the all-encompassing fear of imminent death. He still shutters in fear when he thinks of that shadow.

_‘Goro-sama…’_

He snaps from his thoughts, suppressing a shiver and glances in the direction he feels Robin gesturing towards. Narrowed blue eyes stare into his soul and make him freeze. He forces his gaze to slide over the feline, dragging his eyes from the bag its hiding in to the fluffy mop of black hair that belongs to its owner and pales. He is not ready to explain this, and he will deny until his dying breath that he launches himself out of sight in his panic. He is also willing to deny the squeak that may or may not have come from him as he collides with another person.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Akechi stutters, grasping at any training he drilled into himself to force himself to act calm and collected. He doesn’t expect to meet familiar brown eyes. “I didn’t mean to run into you.

Okumura blinks in surprise, then looks up at him with a smile. “It’s alright.” She gazes at him curiously, adjusting the flowerpot in her hands. “Um, you’re Akechi-san right? I remember seeing you on TV before. I’m Okumura Haru… Um, what brings you here?”

He smiles back at her, forcing all the charisma in his body to the forefront to keep him from screaming. “I’m acquainted with Niijima-san. We have a study session after school today but I, ah, I didn’t realize the time after my interview and got here rather early.” She giggles, and her smile brightens just a little more. He allows himself to relax as his eyes slid to the flowerpot. “Are you planning some gardening? I’ve considered getting a plant before, but I fear I know nothing about how to take care of one.”

She glances at the flowerpot then gives a slight nod as her eyes return to his. “Yes, I’m getting ready to transplant these flowers to the courtyard.” She tilts her head as she gazes at him. “I’ve been learning a lot about plants, they are better company than most people.” She pauses to bite her lip in thought. “If your interested, you could join me, and I’ll tell you what I know about taking care of plants. I wouldn’t mind the company.”

Akechi blinks at her, that isn’t what he expected to happen. He watches her thoughtfully for a moment. The offer did spark a feeling of warmth in his veins, made him pleased that someone wanted his company… But he still remembers her coldness towards him and the fact he’d murdered her father (He deserved it he tried to insist). It will be easier to manipulate the Thieves if he acts like their friend from the beginning, he can use this. “Well, I have plenty of time on my hands. I would be honored to help you Okumura-san.”

_‘Honored to help, my striped ass. You just want to be useful and appreciated while you’re manipulating them in a vain attempt to make up for past transgressions.’_

_‘It’s better than being nice simply to get closer to someone before killing them. Sometimes wanting to feel needed isn’t a bad thing, you know.’_

He shakes his head slightly and watches as Okumura’s smile brightens and her eyes shine a little brighter. “Thank you, Akechi-san. I appreciate your company. Please, follow me.” Even her voice sounds happier now. He wonders if she had anyone else to spend time with. He doesn’t remember her associating with anyone other than the Thieves last time but, he also hadn’t cared to know. Her bright smile and cheerful demeanor as she led him to the courtyard has a small smile crossing his face. Maybe this time he didn’t have to repeat his past mistakes, maybe he could be someone that someone (anyone) needs, someone they could rely on.

Maybe this was his chance at redemption.

 

* * *

 

 

He hadn’t been lying about considering a plant, he sometimes liked the idea of having something to care for, but he didn’t have the time for a pet. He doubts he’d have the patience for a plant, they need lots of care to thrive and die so easily, much like fish. Still, none of that stopped him from asking questions and listening intently to Okumura’s advice. He can’t help but notice how strange it all is. How ironic that the people reaching out to him now were the same people he had hurt before. He doesn’t like to think about it.

Okumura had asked for his contact info. She was apparently thrilled to have someone to talk to about her plants and gardening projects. Despite his twisted nature, he didn’t have the heart to deny her; He suspects Robin had something to do with that decision because the regal persona was way too pleased with his choice.

He glances at his phone and the handful of contacts within it. This was the most numbers he’s ever had in his phone, especially none work related ones (he doesn’t count the original time he’d had all the Thieves numbers, that was work). He sighs and shifts to look around, Okumura had left awhile ago to attend her afternoon classes and he was now alone in the courtyard. He’s positive Niijima is going to be upset to learn he’d never left the school but he can’t bring himself to care.

He glances at the time, an action becoming more frequent with each ticking minute. It’s almost time for him to slip into the metaverse after the Phantom Thieves. He’ll need to apologize for ditching Niijima, he’ll think up a plausible excuse.

He stands up and walks outside the building, waving to the faculty that stare at him in confusion. He feels the world shift around him as he enters the palace and promptly hides within the shadows until the Thieves enter. A faint red haze blurs the sides of his vision, he remembers the feeling from Sae-san’s palace when they had sent the calling card. Heightened security put him on edge, he moves his hand to brush back his hair and curses when his hand slams into his darkened helmet.

He sighs and settles himself into a comfortable position. Can he really expect to change time and fate if his greatest power lies within death and chaos? He’s been thinking about this for hours now. When in Okumura’s company he thought it was possible, but now that he’s alone he wonders if it isn’t all just wishful thinking. He doesn’t have choices, never has.

He feels Loki huff with annoyance, chaos is his specialty but even he admits destruction for destructions sake isn’t the kind of mischief he enjoys. Robin, on the other hand, oozes sadness like a second coat of skin at the topic. Akechi can feel them at either side, protecting and offering support. That’s one of the only things that both can agree on.

_‘Goro-sama, our power lies in more than just death and chaos. Right now, our goal is to save and protect. We are more than what others want us to believe. There doesn’t have to be any pain or sacrifices.’_

_‘The goal may be to save and protect but it wouldn’t be needed if Ake-chan wasn’t entrapped with that Oxygen-Sucking Leech.’_ He feels Loki grin and a fleeting sensation of a hand on his shoulder. _‘Besides a little mischief is a must for a thief-in-training, right?’_ Akechi feels himself smile a little. He feels the softening tone and seriousness in his persona’s words as he continues. _‘… Sometimes sacrifices are unavoidable. Nothing good can ever be gained without some faults, that is just human nature. The choice lies in what those sacrifices are and how they change, not just fate or time but you as well. You are choosing between many evils and each one will require you to lose something. No matter the path you choose, we will be with you, understand?’_

Akechi nods knowing they will see, knowing they will understand his gratefulness. He couldn’t do this without them, he has always been so grateful to have them by his side. Especially since… the beginning of his decent to hell. He remembers that well, like a horrible reminder. Loki was his saving grace back then… he never tried it again.

His senses snap to alertness when he feels the air shift and watches the Thieves materialize into the palace. It was time.

He watches them move swiftly and stealthily towards the treasure room, following at a slower pace to keep out of sight. Watching them just solidifies his resolution to change himself, he won’t put them in danger again, he won’t sacrifice their lives. He wants to believe this is for his own survival and not for theirs but…

_‘… if it was for our own sake then we would be running instead of protecting.’_

_‘You care too much about their fates… I suppose the Trickster is understandable. He is your Sigyn after all.’_

Akechi frowns, he still hasn’t figured out the meaning behind that reoccurring comment. He shakes his head and watches the Thieves disappear into the treasure room while he hides himself along the right-side balcony overlooking the throne. This is going rather well, he doesn’t think he needs to worry too much.

“Halt, intruder!”

Fucking hell.

 

* * *

 

He sucks in a breath, twisting himself through the distortions. He’d ran, drawing the guards away from the Thieves but now he wishes he’d just slaughtered the damn thing. He growls and summons Loki, letting him massacre them while he runs. He needs to get back to the treasure room. He hasn’t been gone long but it’s longer than he likes.

He stops down the corridor to the throne room, a flight of stairs in his way and slumps into the wall, gasping for breath. It isn’t like he isn’t in shape, he is healthy and has an exercise routine, so why the hell does he feel like death just knocked him over the head with an ironing board and started dragging his unconscious ass through broken glass on his way to hell? He wonders if he’s dying again.

When the chains lasso themselves around his body and drag him forward towards a hoard of shadows… well, he’s too numb to fight it. It’s hard to breath with this helmet. He can hear yelling and arguing from the throne room, he doesn’t fight when the shadows start dashing away to find out the source and end up dragging him along. He does focus on switching his dark outfit for his regal attire. It will make things easier… hell of a lot easier to breath too.

“Your Highness, what is-” The shadows cut off their words as everyone took in each other. The Thieves stare at the shadows, the shadow stare at them, Kamoshida glares at everyone, and Akechi blinks, willing away the haze in his mind while wondering why Takamaki was wearing a bikini and cat ears.

“… Is that a prince?” Akechi’s blurry gaze shifts to the side, confusion settles inside him at seeing Panther, just as he remembers… and not in a bikini.

“Well, I mean, there is a princess so… It’s not that far-fetched.” Skull scratches at his head. “I don’t wanna know what he’s been doin to that guy to get that position.” He crosses his arms and glares at Kamoshida.

Thanks for the disturbing image, Sakamoto.

“Who the hell are you?! Why does vermin keep entering my castle?!” The shadow roars.

Akechi feels his legs collapse under him as the palace shakes. The shadow twisting and morphing into something more grotesque. The lesser shadows at his side stare dumbfounded and in awe until their morphed master starts grabbing them and either eating them or using them as projectiles. They start to scatter then, whimpering in fear for their lives like the pathetic scraps of consciousness they are. Akechi rolls to the side, slamming himself into the wall and tugging at the chains. It isn’t helping that his eyes are failing him, black spots litter his vison and the edges are nothing but darkness. He suspects it must be that last spell that hit him when he was running, it was too much for his overworked body apparently and now he is going to die.

“Here, let me help you.” Akechi’s gaze snaps up to stare at the voice. A shiver travels down his spine as something plops on his head and disintegrates, leaving a trail down his body like rushing water. A life stone, he realizes as his vision clears, and he locks eyes with amused grey irises. Akechi blinks at him, attempting to pinpoint the exact point he lost control of everything in his life. Joker watches him with unconcealed amusement, the chain dangling from one hand and a lockpick in the other. “You’re not a shadow. You’ll help us?”

Akechi blinks again and nods. This isn’t how he envisioned everything going.

A surge of warmth pools in his gut at Joker’s pleased nod but no voice whispers in his mind about a new bond. He frowns, at the now silent voice usually in his head, at Joker, and at himself. How did he lose control? It was going so well. His eyes narrow, why is Joker trusting a random guy that showed up in the middle of a palace? What is happening? He screams internally as Joker pulls both to their feet. His gaze flickers towards the others to avoid eye-contact. Skull is watching monster Kamoshida, tensing every time a screaming shadow projectile lands a little too close for comfort. Morgana is watching him with narrowed and judgmental eyes. Takamaki smiles hesitantly at him and offers a soda can while Joker twists back to face Kamoshida.

Akechi stares at her, uncomprehending as he frowns at it. “It’ll help to regain some energy.” She explains softly. Akechi gives a nod of gratitude and small smile then watches in amazement as her hesitance burns away with the brightness of her smile.

He hears the cat cry out a warning and he doesn’t think, just reacts. He grabs Panther and pulls her towards him, using their body weight to throw them to the side and away from the attack. The splattered remains of a now disintegrating shadow cover the area they had just been standing.

Panther mutters a thanks as all five persona-users level glares at the seething shadow. Rage is boiling under his skin and he knows Loki feels the same. This shadow should die, he deserves to die for everything he’s done but… Akechi just wants to beat him to a bloody pulp for making him lose control of the situation. The feeling of Robin’s swift slap on the back of his mind makes him shakes his head. Right… he’d decided to change himself. This would be like his first test, he supposes.

What joy.

 

* * *

 

 

The team of five was less coordinated than he remembers, but they made it work and adapted well to each other, even Akechi, the random newcomer. He dusts himself off, frowning at the evidence left behind of their battle. Kamoshida was weak and defeating him is unfulfilling. He rolls his eyes as they narrow on the palace rulers cowering form. He watches in fascination as Panther spews fire and hatred at the shadow, launching fireballs aimed to incinerate. He blinks in amazement when they leave dark, scorched trails on either side of the shadows body.

“… There are some fates worse than death.”

He snaps back to attention to hear Panther’s words. So, that was their reason for refusing to kill. Living with the knowledge of what you’d done and having it weight on your consciousness without your consent is a fate worse than the swiftness of death. He can admit the idea of Shido suffering had been a pleasant thought at one point. He wonders now if Shido would even understand the feeling. Would a change of heart affect him as it has all the other targets? Could he cause the bastard to destroy himself through a psychotic breakdown? He supposes this warrants some thought on his part.

“Hey!” His gaze snaps to attention as fingers snap in front of his face. He glares at Skull whom stares back, unhappy and confused.

“Yes?” He questions with a huff of annoyance.

Skull and Joker are watching him, Skull with crossed arms and narrowed eyes while Joker offers a grin and fiddles with the crown in his hands. Panther switches between glaring at the defeated form of Kamoshida, whom is slowly disolving, and watching her friends with a hesitant smile. Akechi feels himself tense as he notices more eyes on him. The blue of Morgana’s narrowed gaze is one of the most unsettling.

Skull cocks his head to the side. “You’re a persona-user, ya? How did you get in here? Actually, who the hell are you?”

“I could ask you the same.” He watches Skull sputter and how his eyes widen, had he not anticipated that kind of response? He’ll allow some pity. “Yes, I am a persona-user, as you have obviously seen. I got here via the Metanav on my phone and... Can I get away with saying my name is unimportant?"

“That just makes it sound a little fishy, but I could understand not saying your name in a palace.” Panther says thoughtfully. “I mean, we aren’t using our real names because we don’t know how it’ll affect this place.” She smiles brightly at him. “I’m Panther, by the way. Thank you for earlier.”

Akechi nods with a small smile and shifts his gaze to Skull, whom resumes the introductions. “The cat’s Mona, I’m Skull, and our leader here is Joker.” He gestures to each in turn.

His eyes slide to Joker’s, a hint of red flashes in his eyes then disappears, leaving Akechi to wonder if it was ever really there. “Joker…” he whispers to himself. There was more to him than meets the eye, a wisdom in his gaze that left Akechi feeling vulnerable, like he knew something he shouldn’t. He doesn’t like that.

Joker grins at him and steps forward. He passes the crown to Mona then holds out his hand towards him, a handshake? “What should we call you?”

Akechi blinks at him. “… Me?” Why was he doing this? Why was he being so nice to a stranger and offering his hand? What was his motive? Akechi narrows his eyes. “Do you have any idea how stupid and foolish it is to blindly trust someone you just met? In the human subconscious, no less!”

Joker jolts at his sharp words then chuckles softly. “A bad person wouldn’t warn others to not trust them.”

Akechi’s eye twitches in annoyance. He sighs and grasps the red-clad hand tightly. A slight squeeze and shake had his features relaxing. “You can call me… Crow… If you’d like.” The lack of suspicion is unsettling and makes him more suspicious of the Thieves but until the time comes when everything crashes, he’ll take any conviniences he can allow.

Joker’s returning grin is blinding, affectionate almost, he doesn’t understand why. Akechi just watches him, his breath catching in his throat as his world starts to shake.

He blinks, the whole palace was shaking.

“Don’t just stand there, run!” Mona shouts as his little paws launch him down the hallway. Skull and Panther chase after with Joker and Akechi trailing behind at their heels. “This way! hurry up!” Mona yelps as his small body changes from its humanoid form. He pounces and leaps, twisting away from falling debris in his real-world cat body.

Akechi’s breath catches in his throat again as Skull trips over his own feet and Panther tumbles over him. He groans to himself in annoyance as he grabs Panther by the hand, hauls her upright, and resumes running. He knows Joker had done the same with Skull.

He yelps as he thrusts himself back into the real world. The feeling of relief as the Metaverse unravels around his body, washes over him like a soothing tidal wave. He rolls out of the alleyway and off to the side, carefully to avoid the returning Thieves sight. He stands up and dusts himself off, sucking in deep breaths to regulate his breathing. It was a perfect escape.

“Akechi!”

He freezes, gulps, then twists to smile charmingly at the voices owner. “Niijima-san! I’m sorry, I’m late. I hadn’t realized the time. I rushed back as quickly as I could.” He tilts his head and smiles brightly. “Perhaps, we could grab some coffee before our study session?”

Niijima blinks at him then shakes her head, gesturing with a faint smile in a random direction. “There’s a decent café just down the road. We can stop there.” He nods and joins her side. His eyes flicker to the alley, catching sight of amused grey before snapping back to Niijima.

He watches her tense shoulders relax minutely as they walk. She really is just like her sister, acting like the world’s problems is on their shoulders. What had happened to cause them to act this way? Could it be fixed? Were they like him, just a plaything for others to toy with? His hands clench into fists. He refuses to be a puppet anymore. He refuses to let anyone control him, be it Shido or fate itself. He will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida has been defeated! The pancake detective has (unintentionally) revealed himself to the Thieves and they seem friendly enough. Anyway, the next update will be around the 15th or so. I have it finished and ready to go but I want to make sure I have a chapter ready for the beginning of next month too. I'm a slow writer and I don't want you guys to wait forever. 
> 
> Btw, How many people understood what Loki meant about "The Trickster"?
> 
> ~ Chapter Social Links ~  
> Makoto Niijima (Priestess Confidant): Rank Two  
> Haru Okumura (Empress Confidant): Rank One


	5. Do This Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a day later than I originally said! I've been having a really bad week...

_Left on an east-bound train_   
_Gone first thing this morning_   
_Why is what's best for you_   
_Always the worst thing for me_

_When am I gonna learn_   
_Why, 'cause I'm tired of hating_   
_When will it be your turn_   
_Why, 'cause I'm tired of waiting_

_No, I don't_   
_No, I don't_   
_No, I don't_

_Well, no, I don't find faith in your false feelings_   
_Not fooled by your misleadings_   
_Won't buy this line you're selling_   
_Tired of this lie you're telling_

_I won't_   
_But I don't_   
_But I won't do this anymore_   
_I won't_   
_I don't_   
_But I won't do this anymore, whoa_   
_Whoa-oh, oh_

_She says I'm only telling half of it_   
_That's probably 'cause there's only half worth telling_   
_And every time I try to laugh it off_   
_That's when you turn around, wind up yelling_

_When am I gonna learn_   
_Why, 'cause I'm tired of hating_   
_When will it be your turn_   
_Why, 'cause I'm tired of waiting_

_Do This Anymore - Nickelback_

**~ May 2 nd, 2016 ~**

 Akechi sighs, running a hand through his hair as he avoids looking at Sae-san’s disapproving glare. He knew that she would hear about him skipping his afternoon classes, it was expected. He doesn’t think Niijima mentioned it on purpose persay but, either way, Sae-san is now staring at him with disappointment. It’s unpleasant and he can’t help but resent her a little for the unwanted emotion.

“Care to explain why I heard you were skipping your classes the other day?” She pauses briefly, furrowing her brow just slightly. “… and why it took until now for me to find out?”

The fact she is acting like she cares, like she’s his family, is unsettling to him. He feels a spike of annoyance at the false concern, no one has cared about him for a long time, except when he plays the role of the benevolent detective prince. Such an unworthy title… Shirogane-senpai is probably ashamed of her successor… or at least, will be once everything is said and done.

“Akechi?”

He smiles charmingly at her. Despite his annnoyance, she is one of the few individuals in his life that is not corrupted by Shido’s influence. He respects her for that. “I’m sorry, Sae-san. I had a study date planned with Niijima that evening. I hadn’t realized the time when I arrived. I had thought my interview took longer than it did.”

She blinks at him, her eyes widening slightly. “A study date? I was unaware you were friends with Makoto. This is… good.” She comments with forced casualness to cover her surprise and confusion. He can see it, clear as day, on her face though. Is she uncomfortable with a coworker befriending her sister, a male befriending her, or that fact that its him?

“I wouldn’t say we’re quite friends yet, more like casual acquaintances. We ran into each other a while back and, after talking for awhile, agreed this relationship would be beneficial to both of us.” He pauses at her alarmed expression. He reviews his words and realizes his mistake quickly. “I mean for studying. We both agreed having a study partner to compare notes with will greatly help with our cram school and university enterance exams.”

“Oh,” she sighs. He detects a hint of relief in her voice and feels a little offended. He’s not that bad… well… Yeah, he’s going to leave that alone. “In any case, I’m glad you’re becoming friends. I don’t think Makoto has many and I’ve never seen you talk about any. This could be a good thing for both of you.”

 _‘Wow, that’s a blow to your pride. You never talk about friends so obviously you don’t have any.’_ Loki hums thoughtfully. _‘Always alone and everyone knows it. How sad.’_

_‘You know that’s not what she meant. She’s just concerned about our stupid self-imposed isolation.’_

_‘Or she’s simply hiding her displeasure behind polite and fake words. She could be displaying her own mask, trying to lower your guard until the perfect moment to attack. I suspect she’d take pleasure in a huge spiked mallet.’_

Akechi coughs into his arm to surpress his snort of amusement, especially at the mental image of Robin’s dumbfounded expression. He does wonder how Sae views him. He’d heard whispers of her cognitive version of him within her palace but, he’d never gotten the chance to find the cognition. To be honest, in the previous timeline he hadn’t cared to know. He wanted to be taken seriously, to be loved and wanted, and in that life, Sae-san was just another stepping stone to his goals. Had Shido ordered it, would he have killed her as well? Considering he had murdered Kurusu despite Robin’s pleas, he doesn’t think Sae-san would have been any different.

“Is something wrong? You went quiet, that’s unlike you.”

He chuckles at her comment. He does try to make a point of always having conversation flowing when around her. She is a busy woman, much like their coworkers, if you don’t have something interesting or meaningful to say then your presence isn’t needed. That’s how he feels at least. “I’m sorry Sae-san. I was just thinking about something else.”

She hums to herself, watching him with a raised brow. “Something you’re focusing quite hard on, it seems.” She turns back to her laptop and places her hands on the keys but doesn’t start typing. “You know, if something is bothering you… I may not be much help, but I can listen if you need it.”

He blinks at her, wide eyed as she begins typing. He feels that strange warmth in his veins again. He swallows hard, pushing back everything he’s feeling. It’s not supposed to be like this. Once his plan is complete then everything he’s working on here will be insignificant, meaningless. He’ll either be dead or in jail and all the trust and relationships he’s made will turn to dust. She twists around to frown at him and he smiles back hesitantly. He doesn’t want to do this same old song and dance anymore. He wants to change, he wishes everything could be different. He will do what he can to make that change. He swears it.

 

* * *

 

 

**~ May 5 th, 2016 ~ **

This room reeks of wealth, power, and dirty money. He wishes he could be anywhere but here; perhaps at Leblanc, enjoying the wonderful atmosphere and delightful coffee. He straightens his stance near the wall just a little more, perfect posture is a demand in this crowd. He bites back a sigh, even the company at Leblanc would be infinitely more enjoyable. He really misses Sakura-san and Kurusu’s coffee. It’s truly a shame.

_‘Why not just ditch this bitch and find the Trickster then? You could steal him and force him to make coffee for his freedom.’_

_‘… That is the worst idea I’ve ever heard from you. Kidnapping isn’t good period but… leaving this meeting without permission could result with a bullet in our skull. We are expendable to him after all… We don’t have a choice, do we?’_

Akechi frowns but forces himself to exchange it for a blank but attentive stare. Robin’s right, he doesn’t have the luxury of choice right now. He can just watch and listen.

“I assure you all, I have heard your concerns regarding these Phantom Thieves. It’s all mere child’s play, a lucky fluke. Regardless, I’ll send some associates to investigate the matter to ensure no problems arise.”

Akechi digs his nails into his crossed arms. That man’s voice is grating and condescending, his inner circle is no better. He doesn’t remember being here before, this meeting wasn’t one he was invited to. That just made his pulse race a little faster than usual. He really hates unexpected surprises.

He watches silently as the meeting finishes and Shido dismisses everyone, everyone but him at least. Shido stares coldly at him from his seat at the head of the meeting table. “These Thieves have only sent a calling card once, and at an indistinguishable high school, yet they still managed to stir up concern for our goals.” The man taps his fingers against the table. “They are of no real concern to me.”

Akechi waits, he knows there will be more. Shido never leaves things simple.

“I’ll give Kobayakawa the duty of looking into that ordeal. It’s his high school after all.” His eyes, hidden by sunglasses, seem to glare at him. “You’re wondering why I told you to be here.”

It wasn’t a question but Akechi knew better than to remain silent. He plasters on a pleasant smile and bows politely. “Yes, Shido-san. Are you wanting me to investigate them as well?”

Shido pauses, leaning back in his chair thoughtfully. “No, not yet. As of now, they are little more than a pesky insect. Should they become a problem then I will expect them to be dealt with.” He intertwines his fingers and leans forward. “What interests me is that I’ve heard you have been seen there on multiple occasions.”

Akechi steels himself, fighting back the urge to gulp or run a hand through his hair. He remains perfectly still and outwardly calm. “Yes, I was asked by an acquaintance to assist with tutoring. It’s nothing exciting and hardly requires effort.”

The man’s eyes narrow. “Tutoring? A waste of time.” He pauses, “I’m sure the girl enjoys your… teaching.” Akechi feels a chill run down his spine, is he referring to Niijima? He hopes he hasn’t brought unwanted attention to her. Shido rises from his seat and makes his way to the door. “You’re dismissed. If you learn anything useful, report back immediately.”

Akechi releases a breath as Shido and his guards exit the room. That is new, and not sounding good either. He remembers not getting close to others last time because he feared what Shido would do if the man decided he needed a lesson in obidience. He had a way of making people disappear, even without Akechi’s unique powers.

_‘The damn leech just made a threat! You could kill his puny little shadow with your eyes closed. Does he expect us to just fucking roll over and dedicate our lives to his whims? Fuck that! I don’t like threats.’_

_‘… Weren’t you the one that said to bid our time?’_

_‘… Doesn’t mean I can’t fantisize about his bloody death. I have been personally offended and demand bloodshed.’_

_‘This was personal from the start! You can’t just demand bloodshed for being offended! That’s not how this is working!’_

_‘I’ll start with your bloodshed, you damn pest.’_

Akechi sighs, this isn’t unusual at all. He makes his exit, traveling down the stairs. He doesn’t want to run into Shido again. The resturant is still rather packed with rich snobs, but he pays them no mind. His eyes do wander to the food though. Perhaps he could return at some point and write a review of the food for his blog. He doesn’t care much for the variety or the flavors, but it would make a great conversation piece.

“How dare you run into me?! When did they start allowing children in here?”

Akechi shifts his gaze to the voice, eyes pausing on the aristocratic woman screeching and her unfortunate victim. He blinks in surprise, is that Takamaki? He wanders closer, he can see Takamaki attempting to defend herself, but no one seems to care as they rush to the elder lady’s aid.

He bites his lip and manuvers to her side. He addresses the glaring woman with a charming smile. “Excuse me. I’m sorry, I’m sure this was an accident. Please, let me take care of this for you.” The woman huffs and stalks off with her crowd following her. His smile drops to a frown the second they leave. He turns to face Takamaki, whom is watching him with annoyance. “I’m sorry. Some people are just born to be unpleasant. Sometimes it’s easier to tell them what they want to hear.”

Her eyes narrow, “but I didn’t do anything wrong!”

He allows a small smile to cross his face. “I know.” He grabs her arm and steers her off to the side, not exactly away from prying eyes but away from the incident. “I said sometimes its easier, not that its right or fair. Life isn’t fair. We judge and are judged based on individual ideals. We can’t stop that, just minimize the damage.”

She stares at him thoughtfully. She crosses her arms and hums. “Maybe you’re right, but I still don’t believe that should conflict with human decency.”

“No,” he mutters quietly. “It shouldn’t, but pretentious snobs like to think they are entitled to everything.” He smiles charmingly at her. “Don’t you agree?”

She laughs lightly, a smile crossing her face. “That’s so true.”

He smiles back, a faint wistfulness circling his mind. He wishes he was as free as she is, as free as any of the Thieves. He chuckles lightly, nodding to her as he starts to leave. “I apologize for the people here, but please try to enjoy your visit. I’ve heard very good things about the food here, specifically the desserts.”

Her smile brightens as she politely waves goodbye. He leaves with a pleasant feeling of optimism, a rare gem in his dull life. He believes that, just maybe, this will all work out for the best. He can at least hope, right?

 

* * *

 

 

**~ May 7 th, 2016 ~**

He doesn’t want to return to his apartment. The cold, hollow place he could call home if he really felt that way. It isn’t a home though, just a necessity. He had always felt more relaxed in the quiet atmosphere of Leblanc than in his own dwelling. That wasn’t much of a surprise though. In his apartment, he is alone with his thoughts. There is nothing there to distract him from the horror of his own mind. At Leblanc, he had many distractions. He wishes he could go back there, wonders if he could, or if that too will be taken from him.

He sighs and watches the rain from the relative safety under the awning. He doesn’t want to go back to his place, but the rain is making it uncomfortable to be outside. He doesn’t want to be alone with his thoughts, its never a good idea when he is. He thinks too much, overanalyzes to the point of breaking his fragile shell. He thinks of ‘what ifs’ and ‘what could have been’ and it drives him insane. There is no use dwelling on the past. He is what he is, he’s done horrible things, and there is no way to change that. He will never be free.

His eyes flick between people. Individuals and groups, couples and friends, they all scatter and rush by. Some seeking shelter while others laugh and smile as the rain pours down on them. They are free, they have no worries, not like his anyway. He crosses his arms and leans back against the wall, wondering what it would be like to not fear attachment. To have someone he could turn to for help or that would care if anything were to happen. It’s such a foreign concept to him. The ones that have cared have always left him eventually. It’s one reason why he was so willing to let Shido control him for so long, he had nothing to lose.

He can feel people exit the store beside him, he watches them rush off into the rain. Umbrellas, hoods, bags, and even the hands of the less fortunate attempt to cover them as they rush to their next destinations. He frowns, he only has his briefcase with him. Granted, it would make a fair rain shield, but he doesn’t want to risk it. He could just enter the store and purchase an umbrella but, it’s not like he’s in a hurry to leave.

“Oh, I hadn’t realized it was raining.” A voice quietly mutters beside him. He shifts his gaze to the person taking shelter with him. Kitagawa is frowning up at the sky, brows drawn together in thought, with a bag dangling from one hand and a canvas tucked under his other arm. “How troubling.”

Akechi shifts his gaze back to the sky. “It shouldn’t last too long, hopefully. The forecast said it should only be a light rain before it dissipates.” He’s not proficient in predicting weather patterns but it doesn’t look like the rain will stop for a while. “Though, I’m not sure how accurate that is with how those clouds look.”

“They do look rather foreboding.” Akechi feels his eyes turn to regard him. “You seem rather unconcerned with the weather for someone without an umbrella.”

Akechi smiles slightly, “let’s just say I’m quite familiar with life screwing me over.” He doesn’t stop to consider what all that comment is referring to, he hadn’t even meant to say it.

Kitagawa blinks at him. “You sound rather jaded.”

A disparaging smile crosses his lips. “Do I?” He doesn’t need an answer, he knows the extent of how jaded he is. He turns his gaze back to Kitagawa and winces slightly. His companion had set down his purchases in a relatively dry spot and is now regarding him curiously while framing him between his fingers. He curls into himself a little tighter as he stares back at the artist.

“How fascinating.” He lowers his hands to his sides. “Human emotion is a complex concept to paint. An artist’s greatest ally is his muse, and muses come in a variety of ways. To paint emotion, I find it more helpful to search for inspiration, not just in nature but in people as well. I can sense a strong passion from you and it inspires me to paint. I’d like if you agreed to allow me to paint you. Perhaps, I’ll be able to create a truly emotional piece!”

Akechi blinks at his excited request. “You want to paint me?”

_‘What? Does Fox Boy really think you’d agree to such a request? What good would a painting do?’_

_‘Art is a valuable memento and Kitagawa was a good artist. It would be nice to have something of sentimental value.’_

_‘Sentimental value? How would it be sentimental? Ake-chan doesn’t know him on a personal level, they aren’t friends. Besides, Fox Boy would just have to turn it over to the old geezer, so it’s not like well get to keep it.’_

_‘Probably not, but the painting would still be nice as a bonding activity. It would be good for Goro-sama’s mental health.’_

Kitagawa blinks at him before realization seems to cross his face. “Ah, forgive me. I’m Kitagawa Yusuke, a pupil of Madarame-sensei. I’m studying to perfect my artistic ability under his guidance.

Akechi already knew that but smiles politely anyway. “Oh, you mean Madarame Ichiriyusai? He’s regarded as quite the master artist.”

He watches Kitagawa stiffen, then forcibly relax himself. “Yes, his is quite profound with his many styles.” Akechi bites his tongue to prevent certain words from escaping captivity. Kitagawa must realize how much of a fraud his sensei is, right?

He lets a plastic smile wash over his face, an embarrassed chuckle mixing with his fake apology. “I’m afraid I’m not very well versed in the art world, art isn’t a strong point of mine. He painted the ‘Sayuri’, didn’t he?”

Kitagawa visibly brightened as his eyes softened into a reverent glaze. “Yes, he did. It is the source of my greatest inspiration. I wish to someday paint a piece as wonderfully, thought-provoking and masterful as the ‘Sayuri’.”

Akechi hums in acknowledgement as disgust churns in his gut. He remembers that the ‘Sayuri’ was another stolen work by a former pupil. He never cared to learn more about it in the past. His past interactions with Madarame were limited to threatening his shadow for donations and obedience to Shido and questioning him about the Phantom Thieves. Now that he thinks about it… Wasn’t Kitagawa’s mother a pupil of Madarame’s? If he remembers the files correctly then she died shortly before the ‘Sayuri’ was released to the public eye. A couple other pupils had also left his guidance after that. It makes him wonder what happened during that time.

He chances a quick glance at Kitagawa. He wonders if the artist even remembers his mother. The records show that he was very young when she died, so he can’t have that much memory of her. He feels a spark of jealousy at that. He was old enough to clearly remember his mother when she killed herself, just not old enough to truly understand it. Kitagawa was taken in by Madarame after his mother’s death while he was passed around like an unwanted toy. Thinking about it hurts like a sharp knife in his gut, so he ignores it, pushes it away like a plague. It doesn’t exist if he can’t feel it.

“Kitagawa-san, I may not be much help, but I’d be honored to help any way I can.” He doesn’t want to, but he needs the allies to complete his goals. He doesn’t want to do this anymore. He feels that burning in his mind again, telling him he’s not facing himself. He shakes it off and lets a forced smile cross his face. “I’m sorry, my name’s Akechi Goro, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you and likewise, Akechi-san.”

They exchange contact info, Kitagawa explaining happily to just message him anytime he’s free to assist with his painting. It is refreshing to not have the Thieves glaring at him or speaking to him with suspicion filled words dripping in venom and distrust. It is refreshing to have acquaintances instead of just enemies. It’s nice, he decides. He just wishes that the burning in his mind, the whispering voice within the fire, would leave him alone. He already knows he’s not being truthful, he knows this path is going to end badly for him, he knows he’s just manipulating everyone again. He just doesn’t know how to stop, doesn’t think telling the truth is worth it. He doesn’t want to do this anymore, but he can’t stop cause he doesn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During my second playthrough, I noticed several characters at the fancy restaurant were called the same as the people in Shido's palace. I wasn't the only one to notice this, right?  
> Next chapter should be up early next month!
> 
> ~ Chapter Social Links ~  
> Sae Niijima (Judgement Confidant): Rank Two  
> Yusuke Kitagawa (Emperor Confidant): Rank One


	6. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 days late... Sorry guys. I went to Konsplosion in Fort Smith, Arkansas last weekend and I'm still trying to catch up on my work. I got to co-host a Persona panel as Akira though, that was a blast. I even made a Joker Mouse plush as a prize for the trivia game

_I want to hide the truth_  
_I want to shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There’s nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It’s where my demons hide_  
_It’s where my demons hide_  
_Don’t get too close_  
_It’s dark inside_  
_It’s where my demons hide_  
_It’s where my demons hide_

_Demons – Imagine Dragons_

**~ May 13 th, 2016 ~**

“Akechi, come on. You’re coming with me.”

Akechi fights back a yawn and hazily drags his gaze to look at the prosecutor before looking back down at his scattered files and paperwork with a groan. He’s been staring at this mess for hours now. He blinks but the haze doesn’t go away. He hadn’t slept last night. His nightmares a deterrent for sleeping despite how tired he was. He yawns and stretches before flinching as his gaze snaps back to Sae-san, glaring at her snapping fingers with exhausted annoyance.

“Come on, you’ve been working for hours without stopping. You need a break and some food before you keel over.”

Akechi blinks as he drags his eyes to the clock. “At 6:45 PM?”

Sae-san smiles before tossing his peacoat, that he’d discarded on the chair beside him awhile ago, at his face. He grunts at the contact. “I know a place that will still be open for a few more hours.”

He sighs, giving up on fighting back, and shrugs on his coat under Sae-san’s insistent gaze. Does he really have time for this? He’s been acting like he has all the time in the world but the time he has is a loan. Shido’s given him more targets to dispose of, the rumors of the Phantom Thieves are spreading, and he is forced to settle for shitty convenience store coffee.

He turns his tired eyes to the hand on his shoulder. Sae-san’s gaze is soft but stern. “I really think you should take a break, Akechi-kun. We’ll get something to eat then I want you to go home and rest. You won’t do any good if you’re working while half asleep.”

He flinches at the reminder. He doesn’t want to return home, return to nightmares, but he understands she won’t let it alone. He nods his consent, regardless on if he will follow through with it or not. He feels like a puppet with a harsh master, one that pulls him in several directions at once just to see him dance. He wishes he had someone to confide it, to help him, but that’s impossible.

He yawns again and allows Sae-san to drag him away from his mess of papers. The ride to her destination is blurry, just like the conversation. He tries, he really does, to pretend he’s still a fully-functioning human being but he just can’t seem to keep his eyes open for long and even when they are, all he can see is splashes of color. He’s pretty sure he started dozing at one point, he blinks heavy eyelids at her gentle shake to keep him awake. She drags him some more, but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t have to sleep if he’s focusing on staying on his feet.

His body relaxes further involuntarily, and a sigh escapes his lips as warmth, comfort, and the tantalizing scent of coffee washes over him as they enter her chosen building. She pushes him gently to a booth and within seconds, as his head hits his crossed arms, he feels himself being consumed by sleep.

* * *

 

He can smell curry and feel warmth near his face.

He blinks open his eyes as a soft yawn escapes his throat. He stretches his limbs and runs a hand through his hair as his gaze falls on a still steaming plate of curry beside where his head had been. He simply stares at it for a moment, uncomprehendingly.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.”

Akechi stiffens as his eyes jump to the voice addressing him. Kurusu stares back with an amused smile as he leans on the counter. Akechi’s eye twitches, did Sae-san just drag him to Leblanc? The place he was avoiding? He releases a sigh, face turning just a little red, and glances around. He frowns when he doesn’t see Sae-san anywhere. A half-full mug of coffee sits opposite him in the booth, so she couldn’t have left already, right?

A chuckle has him side-eyeing Kurusu, annoyance overtaking him as he turns just a bit redder in embarrassment. He can’t believe he allowed himself to become so vulnerable in enemy territory. It was a shameful disgrace.

“Don’t worry Akechi, your friend just went outside to take a call. She’ll be back in a moment.” He gestures to the curry sitting innocently on the booth. “Until then, you should eat something. I’ll get you a cup of coffee to go with it.”

Akechi watches him turn towards the coffee maker with a frown. He hates the fact he’d let his guard down but the hour and a half of dreamless slumber was nice. He’s going to need to apologize to Sae-san for this, which also means he’ll need to push himself harder to keep her respect. He frowns down at the curry, he doesn’t want to lose her respect, she is the only one that genuinely regards him with any, even if he knows there is envy in her heart too.

The clink of glass hitting the table has him refocusing on Kurusu and the fresh mug of coffee he set down. “You haven’t started eating yet. I promise, it’s not poisoned. Boss is a pro at making curry and would kill me if I did anything to it.”

His gaze flicks up to Kurusu’s then to the curry and coffee. He forgoes the curry again to wrap his hand around the warm mug. He delicately picks it up and takes a sip, sighing in bliss as the wonderful flavor washes over his tongue. It’s just like he remembers it and he couldn’t be happier.

“Wow, I guess you like my coffee, huh?” Kurusu says with a grin as he slides into the seat across from him.

Akechi narrows his eyes at him. “Is there something I can help you with, Kurusu-kun?”

Kurusu pauses and blinks at him curiously. “Huh.” He shakes his head and grins at him. “Not really. You know, I hadn’t really noticed before but…” His eyes sparkle with mischief as he trails off, Akechi’s eyes fill with suspicion. “You’re kinda cute.”

Akechi’s eyes fly wide open, he feels his face burning with embarrassment. Is Kurusu mocking him? He distantly recognizes Morgana’s strangled cry and sputtering protests, but he tunes it out as he glares at Kurusu’s smiling face. He doesn’t remember Kurusu being an overbearing flirt. It is unexpected, unplanned, and making his eye twitch.

If that wasn’t enough, then the boy has the audacity to wink at him. He wants to punch him. That asshole probably thinks his debonair charm will win him whatever the hell he wants. He certainly remembers people throwing themselves at the barista. He isn’t going to fall for his stupid tricks and cruel jokes.

He glares into his coffee, ignoring the gaze he knows is watching him. Would Kurusu have acted this obnoxious last time too if they hadn’t been suspicious of him? His eyes soften, it’s no use thinking of what could have been. Even now, once all is said and done and his crimes are made known… he’ll be lucky to die swiftly. At this point in the game, there is no hope of redemption, just an opportunity to end things quickly with fewer casualties if he’s lucky… Maybe he’ll get to see his mother again.

“Er, sorry.” He glances up at Kurusu. He’s twisting a piece of his fringe between his fingers, a frown marring his lips. “Didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Guess I’m just not good with words.” He drops his hand and smiles awkwardly. His hand keeps twitching, like it wants to reach for something, probably his bangs again.

Akechi smiles back just as awkwardly and hesitant as warmth rushes through his veins.

“Oh, You’re awake.” His eyes drift to Sae-san as she reenters the establishment, the bell jingling to announce her return.

He nods to her as Kurusu pushes himself from the seat, allowing her to reclaim it. “Ah, I should get back to work. Is there anything you need from me? A couple refills perhaps?”

Sae nods politely, “That would be lovely. Thank you… Uh…?”

Kurusu grins as he responds. “Kurusu Akira, pleasure to meet you.” Akechi can feel his body twitch in discomfort. Kurusu is addressing Sae-san, responding to her unspoken question, so why is his gaze locked on him? “Sorry, I don’t think I introduced myself earlier.”

“It’s fine. Sakura-san mentioned your name earlier now that I think about it.” She smiles politely.

Kurusu’s eyes are still on him as he grins. “Well, it was lovely talking with you Akechi. Maybe we could chat again over coffee sometime?”

Akechi watches him wearily and with narrowed eyes. “We’ll see Kurusu-kun.”

He watches as Kurusu’s grin brightens. The boy nods with a smile then turns to leave. Akechi frowns at his retreating form, why did he want to spend time with him? When they first met in this timeline, he’d acted like Akechi was weird for helping him. Not to mention that in the original timeline, Kurusu hadn’t asked for such trivial things like hanging out with him. Akechi blinks and shifts his gaze down to his coffee. No, Kurusu had tried to befriend him, hadn’t he? It was little things though. Brief texts during Sae-san’s palace, disappointment when he’d rush out Leblanc’s door the second Kurusu walked in, always walking by his side to and in the palace… that embarassing nickname.

Akechi jumps as two new mugs of coffee are placed on the table. Kurusu’s quick to grab the old ones and retreat to the sink. Akechi blinks, wide-eyed, at Sae-san. She already has her fresh cup of coffee in hand and is hiding a smile behind the excuse of enjoying the fragrance.

He clears his throat, allowing an apologetic mask to cross his face as he addresses her. “I’m sorry for falling asleep earlier Sae-san. That was very rude and unprofessional of me. I won’t let it happen again.”

“Don’t apologize.” She waves it off and sets her mug back down. “You’ve been working youself to death for weeks now and I’m pretty sure you haven’t been taking adequete care of yourself.” He flinches at the truthful accusation. “I know you just want to succeed as much as I do, but you’re just a high school student. You have your whole life to strive for perfection, you can take some time now for rest.”

“So should you, Sae-san.”

She drops her gaze from his and takes a sip of her coffee, setting it back down gently. She keeps it between her hands and watches the liquid swirl. “I never said I was good at taking my own advice.” She smiles softly. “I do want you to listen to it though.” Her gaze shifts back to his. “As much as I hate to admit it, I rely on you. I rely on you to spot the things I don’t. I rely on our chats to help me see things differently, so I can put together pieces that, at first glance, don’t fit.” She shifts in her seat, sighing and brushing back a piece of her hair. “What I’m saying is I need you to be alert and focused, so I want you to take care of yourself.”

Akechi blinks slowly at her, trying to comprehend everything she just said. “… Sae-san…” He couldn’t manage any other muttered words. Sae-san is a capable woman, a little naïve in concerns to department corruption but still capable. She is dilligent in her work and carved her way to where she is now without help. Unlike him, who solves his own crimes by shifting the blame to someone else. She has a family, a sister, that loves and supports her. A sister that is, in all honesty, probably more capable than he is. So why bother relying on a child playing detective? “Why do you have so much faith in someone like me?” He remembers the jealousy her shadow portrayed, so why admit to weakness?

“Someone like you?” He avoids her gaze and instead focuses on the table infront of him. “Akechi-kun, you…” She trails off slowly. He flicks his gaze back to hers, he can see her confusion. She seems hesitant to say anything more, so she just sighs and takes a drink of her coffee. “I’m good at my job, I work hard to progress forward, but I can’t read minds. I don’t know what’s going through your mind, but I have a feeling it’s not good.” She pauses and seems too visibly struggle with her words. “Don’t think like that, okay? Whatever insecurities you have are… whatever is bothering you doesn’t affect that I rely on you.”

Akechi smiles, “Nothing is bothering me, Sae-san. I’m sorry. Shouldn’t you be relying on other coworkers? Like the older and more experienced ones? I’m just a novice detective, not a prosecutor.”

She huffs and glares down at her cup. “If I trusted anyone else’s opinion, especially the older prosecutors then they would just steal my work. I refuse to allow that to happen.” She forcibly softens her gaze and returns her gaze to his. “I know you’re smart and capable of pulling your own weight. You don’t need to steal the hard-work of others to succeed, you make your own path. You’re a good detective, and I respect that.”

Akechi’s smile brightens and warmth envelopes his veins. He doesn’t know how he feels, but this feeling is probably the best he’s felt in a long time. He doesn’t want to disappoint her, even though he knows he will.

* * *

 

**~ May 14 th, 2016 ~**

Akechi groans, it’s late, he’s tired, hungry, and Shido has given him another target to murder. He doesn’t want to do this again, but he doesn’t have an alternative plan for Shido’s requests. He wants to go back to Leblanc, enjoy the coffee and Kurusu’s company. He knows he can’t, but the fantasy is lovely.

Shibuya is still crowded with late night shoppers and people traveling either home or to Shinjuku. He hears a dog bark from somewhere and sighs. He doesn’t want to go to Mementos today. Maybe he can put it off until tomorrow.

He yelps as a weight collides with his back and something sharp digs into his jacket. He twists around to stare behind him, no one is there, but fluffy ears tickle his chin. He blinks as a black furry body climbs on his shoulder and stares it’s big blue eyes into his soul. “Er, hello?”

The cat blinks at him. He sighs and continues walking towards the station. He knows Morgana isn’t going to speak to him, even if the cat does recognize him. Maybe he can use the supernatural cat as an excuse to put off his ‘work’ for today. He sighs again, who is he kidding, Shido wouldn’t accept that as a reasonable excuse. It’s not like he has a major deadline though. He could, in theory, take the rest of the day off and sleep. Cat claws dig into his shoulder, making him wince as he continues his walk to the station. Maybe he could use Morgana as an excuse to visit Leblanc. No, wait. He shouldn’t know about the cat that practically lives in Kurusu’s bag.

He slows his walk, hoping to drag it out, hoping for something to convince him that going to Mementos is a terrible idea. Why is it that Robin and Loki are silent now of all times?

A flash of blue catches his eye. He pauses, shifting to look down the alley at the glowing blue door. “… That door…” It’s that same door that the powerful entity resides in. He feels Morgana shift under his chin to glance in the same direction, he wonders if the cat can see it too. He lifts a hand to stroke the cat’s head, he can feel the cats glare, but his eyes are locked on that door. “Maybe I’m hallucinating this feeling but… There is something unsettling about that place.” The other Thieves never commented on the glowing blue prison bars, he doesn’t know if any of them can see it. Perhaps, at a later date, he should speak with Joker about the entity inside. Until then, he can relay vague suspicions, here and now, through Morgana.

“Hey!”

Akechi blinks, trying to force away the blue that is trying to burn itself into his brain. He feels something squirm inside his mind. He pushes it away, dismissing it as the discomfort he shares with his personas. He glances down awkwardly at the cat on his shoulder. Morgana is staring at him with narrowed eyes, curiosity swirling in blue depths. His eyes share the same shade as the supernatural glowing portal and it makes Akechi just a little unsettled.

The cat stares at him, searching for something. He hears its tiny cat-like sigh before he jumps to the ground and starts padding away. Akechi blinks as the cat pauses and turns his furry head around to lock their eyes. “… Don’t get into trouble. Alright Crow?”

Akechi gapes, eyes wide, as Morgana turns back around and rushes away. He watches the cat disappear into the thinning crowd of the train station, rather dumbfounded at his words. How did he know his identity? He understands his red mask doesn’t do much to hide his identity and that he hasn’t managed to be the stealthiest but… He didn’t think it would be that obvious.

He groans and slaps his hand to his forehead. It had to of been during the escape of Kamoshida’s palace. The cat had been ahead of everyone else, he would have seen everyone exit. Well, he sighs, at least the cat’s not being completely hostile with him. This may also explain Kurusu’s shift in behavior if the cat relayed his suspicions. Does this mean they will start treating him as they had during Sae-san’s palace or will it be different? Kurusu is certainly acting different.

He chances one last glimpse at the glowing door then resumes his trek to the train station. He thinks over the cat’s words to him. ‘Don’t get into trouble.’ He wishes it was that simple. It didn’t sound accusing though… just… concerned, perhaps? He isn’t entirely sure, but it does make him smile, even if it’s only slightly.

He stares at the various platforms and pathways to different trains. He sighs for the hundredth time; today he is going home, murder can wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 

**~ May 15 th, 2016 ~ **

He collapses to his knees, gasping for breath and squeezing his eyes shut. His blackened helmet lay beside him on the ground. He doesn’t remember it being this difficult to use his less-than-good abilities. Trying to force a psychotic breakdown hurt, shooting and killing the shadow as it stared up at him in fear is worse. He can remember the feeling of hands dragging him to hell from his nightmare, he knows this shadow is an owner of one of the hands.

He sucked in a breath to regulate his breathing. He is tired, worn-down, and can feel a sickness churning in his gut. He wanted to change yet here he is, still a murderer.

_‘… Don’t blame yourself, Goro-sama. There isn’t much we can do right now.’_

He senses Loki’s eyes narrowing, _‘That doesn’t mean anything. A murder is still murder regardless of choice. Ake-chan does have choices, but most of those choices will result in his death. It’s all about sacrifice. What are you willing to lose to change what you are?’_

Robin remains quiet, a silent agreement. He may have choices but… Is he really willing to take them? He doesn’t want to die, not yet, but he also wants to remove some of the blood from his hands. He doesn’t think it’s possible to do both. Robin tries to be positive and encouraging but this time, he does only have himself to blame. He could run away, probably should run, but with how far Shido’s connections go… It would only be a matter of time until he was killed.

Akechi sighs, he picks up his discarded blackened mask and holds it tightly as he pulls himself to his feet. His trek back to the entrance is slow, he doesn’t want to fight anymore today so he uses the advantage of his dark clothing to blend into the shadows. He pushes away his thoughts of choices and sacrifices, focusing on anything else his mind grasps. The eerie voices calling out from no where, the various distortions of each floor, the types of shadows he avoids, the restriction and confinement he feels every time he wears his dark outfit. His clothing certainly has a way of reflecting his heart.

_‘… You are really going to compare your clothing to your heart right now to avoid your problems?’_

_‘Goro-sama’s clothing is connected to our Will of Rebellion. The state of our heart would reflect our Will; thus it is a true comparison. It’s also rather fascinating because of the stark contrast.’_

_‘… You think that’s fascinating? It’s nothing special, nor anything good. Having a conflicting Will is worse than horrible. It means the psyche is so severely split that the heart had to create opposing forces to stabilize it before it destroyed itself.’_

_‘Really? I was under the impression we were just more skilled than the Thieves.’_

Akechi could sense Loki’s eye twitch as annoyance washed over the persona. _‘None of the Thieves have a conflicting Will. This is obvious by the fact none of them can change outfits like Ake-chan does. The Trickster is the only one that really could have such an ability because of his multiple personas. One persona means one strong Will. However, since the Trickster only awakened to one persona and simply asked the others for their assistance… His heart is not in major conflict.’_

_‘Oh…’_

Akechi feels himself copy Robin and blinks in surprise. He always did love learning new things from his personas. He feels a tug on his mind and returns his attention to the direction he feels Loki prodding him in. His eyes widen as they settle on the forms of the Thieves as they walk down the escalators. He launches himself sideways behind a wall, sucking in a breath as he focuses on his attire melting into the princely white, red mask materializing on his face as the helmet vanishes. He glances at his phone, the screen primarily taken over by the Metanav App, and checks the time. He frowns, he’s been here longer than he thought.

“Oh, It’s you!”

He jolts at Panther’s surprised shout and glances wearily at the group. “Hello again." He ignores the look of suspicion on Skull's face and the watchful eyes of Morgana. “I wasn’t expecting to see any of you so soon.”

Skull crosses his arms and huffs, “No kiddin’. How did ya get here?”

Akechi blinks at him before guesturing to his phone. “I assumed it would be obvious at this point. How else does one get to this place?”

He watches as Skull’s glare sharpens while Panther chuckles. Mona shakes his little (kinda too big for his body) head and rolls his eyes, turning instead to glance at Joker, whom is grinning in unconcealed amusement. Akechi has no idea how to proceed, can he leave now or would that be rude?

He’s thankful when Panther turns to him with a bright smile. “So, what brings you here Crow? We were going to do some investigating, want to join us?”

It’s been awhile since he last went roaming Mementos with the Thieves. It was pleasant back then despite their obvious discomfort at his presence. He does miss the days when he wasn’t alone in this god-forsaken world of corruption. Sometimes he wonders if being alone with corruption was a factor in his own distortion.

He can feel Robin’s enthusiastic nodding and Loki’s hesitance as he smiles at the group. “You obviously haven’t learned not to trust strangers yet.”

To his surprise, Mona is the one to respond to him. “You’re not a stranger anymore, Crow. You have the same ability as us and we could use any help we can get to make this world a better place.” He pauses as he jumps onto the ticket gate, glancing at him with a little smug cat-grin. “Besides, I know who you are in reality. It won’t be a problem to hunt you down if needed.”

He blinks, he hadn’t expected that. At least the cat is being honest with him, that’s something he can appreciate. He shifts his attention to the others and their sputtering, guess they didn’t expect it either.

“Mona, don’t be rude!”

“When did ya learn this?!”

He sighs, Panther and Skull always were the loudest members. He flicks his eyes to Joker, he’s frowning at the cat but doesn’t say anything. When his eyes shift to Akechi’s, he smirks. “So, you never answered. Want to join our little group?”

Join the group? For this excursion or as a whole? He can feel Robin practically buzzing with excitement, urging him to agree, to join the Thieves. He can also feel Loki’s suspicion, his hesitance to accept something he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know which voice to listen to.

“I...” He clears his throat and smiles charmingly. If you don’t know what to do, then default back to the Detective Prince. “I appreciate the offer, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“It won’t be a bother.” Mona pipes up. “Having the Detective Prince with us will make this go a lot smoother.”

Akechi freezes, eyes flying wide. He watches the cat’s eyes do the same. He didn’t want them to know, he doesn’t want them to know, he doesn’t want his _truth_ revealed yet. He sucks in a breath as discreetly as possible, trying to compose himself.

Despite his desperate wish for them to ignore the cat’s words, Panther seems to latch on to them. “Detective Prince? You mean Akechi Goro, right? I mean, there is also Shirogane Naoto but she’s not in Tokyo.”

“Who?”

“Oh, Skull!” She groans in annoyance. “Don’t you ever pay attention to anything! Akechi Goro, the charismatic detective? Second coming of the detective prince? A month ago, he was all over the TV stations!”

Akechi gulps and tries to blend into his surroundings. They were too _close_ , too knowing, he hates it, he wants to _run_.

Joker is watching him. Skull doesn’t notice and instead frowns at Panther. “How do you know this stuff? What, you a fangirl or something?”

“No, nothing like that.” Her voice grew soft, fondness leaking into her tone. “Actually, Shiho is the one that followed his stuff. She isn’t a crazed fangirl or anything, but she did like reading about what he’s done. She does the same with Shirogane-san.” She pauses, voice growing distant. “I wonder if she was hoping they could do something about Kamoshida.”

Akechi gulps and stares at the floor. Someone had hoped for his help but turned to suicide when it never came? It feels like a blow to his gut. This is turning worse with each spoken word. He wants to run, to _hide_ … to die. He never thought about helping others, he wanted to help the Thieves to complete his own goals. He is doing it again, using everyone for his own gain.

_It’s too much… too close… don’t touch me… I’m poison… stay away…_

“Crow…”

Akechi’s eye snap up. He’s biting his tounge, eyes wide and slightly fearful. They are all staring at him now. Panther’s eyes are widening in realization. His breathing stutters, he turns and starts running. He ignores the shouts and doesn’t look back once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am wondering... Would you, my readers, prefer if I had a set update schedule (One uploaded during the first half of the month and one uploaded during the second half of the month) or would you prefer if I simply uploaded whenever I complete a chapter (in this case, I could upload either three in a month or one in a month depending on how much life kicks my ass)? I just want your opinions on this.
> 
> ~ Chapter Social Links ~  
> Akira Kurusu (Fool Confidant): Rank One  
> Sae Niijima (Judgement Confidant): Rank Three  
> Morgana (Magician Confidant): Rank One


	7. What Are You Afraid Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm pleased with how this story is going so far. You wouldn't believe how much time I spend thinking of future chapters, scenes and just how I want things to progress. Would you believe I've been slowly working on this idea for about a year now? It started as an Idea for Akira's new game plus where he saves Shiho and she becomes a Phantom Thief... Then it turned into this somehow. Don't ask me... I don't even remember the connection there. Hopefully what it's turned into is still a pleasant read though.

_What have you done_  
 _That no one knows?_  
 _Your guilty conscience_  
 _Behind closed doors_  
 _A distant shadow_  
 _A vacant hall_  
 _Lose your grip_  
 _Can't break your fall_  
  
_Dreaming your confession_  
 _You float all away_  
 _Drown in your obsession_  
  
_What are you afraid of_  
 _When you close your eyes?_  
 _Drifting through the darkness_  
 _Paralyzed_  
 _What are you afraid of_  
 _That holds you down?_  
 _Screaming in the silence_  
 _Without a sound_  
 _What are you afraid of?_

_What Are You Afraid Of - Emphatic_

**~ May 15 th, 2016 ~**

Akechi runs and doesn’t look back. He doesn’t know where he is running to, doesn’t know if he’s still in the Metaverse or back in reality, and he doesn’t really care at this moment. He just wants away from them. They aren’t supposed to know him, they weren’t supposed to meet yet, this isn’t supposed to happen. He’s just screwing up the timeline, just like everything else in his life, and he doesn’t know how to fix it. His head is pounding, heart squeezing, stomach churning.

_I can never allow myself near them… I am poison…_

This isn’t right, he should never have been given this second chance. He collapses to his knees, sucking in breath after breath. He hears something bounce off the ground beside him but doesn’t care as he gasps for breath. Why is fate doing this to him? What god did he piss off to deserve this? It isn’t just about the Thieves anymore, he realizes now he needs to consider others (like Sae-san, his mind supplies). He just doesn’t understand why he feels this need to protect them. He doesn’t even know Suzui Shiho, and yet something is calling to him, telling him he’s failed.

He grasps his head between his hands, curling into himself. He hates this feeling; his senses are screaming at him. He feels a burning in his mind, reminiscent of the fire that consumed his mind before he travelled back in time. He doesn’t know what to do, how to make it stop, how to make everything stop so he can catch his breath. He hates that he feels like he needs to protect people that could probably care less. He hates that fate is tempting him with this façade of friendship, teammates, allies… affection. It’s all a lie. He feels his blood boiling, he wants to scream. He hates them, they have everything he’s ever wanted. He hates Kurusu the most, he’s nothing but criminal attic trash… Yet everyone flocks to him… everyone loves him, respects him, wants him around… Why couldn’t people want him? Why didn’t any of his families keep him around? Why is he worth so much less than Kurusu?

…Why is he like poison?

He registers the footsteps. He knows people will question why he’s having a breakdown in the middle of the road. He just can’t bring himself to care.

“There you are! Geez, how can you run so fast?!”

He feels himself twitch at the voice, it isn’t one he is expecting. He can hear her harsh breathing, senses her slide to the ground at his side, but he doesn’t look up. It’s silent for a few moments save for her harsh breathing. He refuses to speak, to make a sound, to move because he knows he won’t be able to control it if he does.

He feels his body flinch as a hand rests on his back. “Hey, are you okay?” He gives no response, just curls tighter into himself. He feels her move, panicking when she moves her hand. He doesn’t want to be alone! Please, don’t leave! “Hey,” she tries again. He feels his panic subside as she maneuvers in front of him and scoots closer. He feels her hands on his shoulders, flinching slightly as her head leans against his. “If you want to talk… I’m here and willing to listen.”

This isn’t right. She doesn’t know him, she shouldn’t be worried about him. He isn’t supposed to be this weak. He had spent hours practicing to control how he displays himself, where is all that training now? He hates being vulnerable, he hates showing weakness, why is everything being showcased now? He wasn’t like this before. He never had breakdowns like this before the time jump… What is happening to him? Is he just that pathetic? So pathetic that if he isn’t the obedient little puppet then he loses control of everything? He bites his lip hard to prevent any unwanted sounds. Takamaki is still here! Why is she still here?! She shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t be here. He should have followed his mother, he should have-

A hand is cascading through his hair, destroying his thoughts. He remembers his mother used to do the same comforting motion when he was little. He feels himself lean into the touch, his breathing slowing down and evening out. The reminiscent burning of his mind fading into memory with each passing caress.

They stay like this for minutes that seem to stretch towards hours. He finally sucks in a final harsh breath and releases it into a sigh, lifting his gaze slowly to gaze hesitantly into Takamaki’s soft blue eyes. She smiles gently at him, her hand never stopping its calming motions through his hair.

“You alright?” Her voice is just as soft as her gaze is.

A weak smile crosses his lips, he can’t help but feel uncomfortable with his display now. “Yes,” he breaths quietly, “thank you.” His eyes drop to the ground, hands fiddling with his precious leather gloves. He takes note of them, real world items. His eyes flicker to Takamaki, her school uniform replacing her Thief costume, real world items. His eyes shift to the red cat mask pushed up to lay on her head, not her face… Metaverse item. So they were still inside the world of twisted desires but far enough away from the train station that only their masks remained. He shakes his head, letting his gaze drop again. “I’m sorry you had to witness this display. It was very unbecoming of me.” The humble apology is spoken softly, almost softly enough to sound sincere. He has many things to apologize for, but the words sounded like nothing more than a well-practiced script.

A gentle laugh reaches his ears, drawing his eyes back up to hers. “Don’t worry about it. Everyone needs to let loose and release some stress sometimes.” Her gaze seems to grow softer, friendlier and more concerned if possible. “You seemed like you really needed this.”

He snorts at the acknowledgement, he hasn’t considered his own stress levels in years. His eyes snap open, horrified at the sound he just made. Takamaki’s snickering turning his face redder in horrified embarrassment. That snorting sound is not a sound someone like the beloved Detective Prince should make, it’s… embarrassing.

His eyes flicker to hers. Her smile is wide and blinding, friendliness and affection pooling around her like warmth from a flame. She finally removes her hand from his hair and holds it out to him. “Takamaki Ann, I figured I should introduce myself since I kinda cause you to…” She waves vaguely, uncertainty leaking into her expression. “You know…”

He smiles back awkwardly, hesitation oozing from him in waves. “I’m Akechi Goro.” He states simply, cutting off her floundering apology for something she didn’t do. He hesitates only a moment before grasping her hand to shake. “Though, you figured that out already.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Goro-kun!”

Akechi feels himself flush red at the sound of his given name, it’s been years since someone had called him that. He was never close enough to people for them to use such a level of familiarity with him. It is almost a pleasant change of pace.

“Oh,” Takamaki scratches at her hair. “Maybe I should have asked if I could call you that first…” She let out a nervous laugh, “sorry, is it okay if I call you Goro-kun?” He gives an unsure nod, part of him wishing to have such familiarity with anyone and another part concerned with future events. Her grin is just as bright and friendly as before, he’s never seen such a look directed at himself. “Great! Then you can call me Ann!”

He blinks at her. She truly is a beacon of kindness despite the hell she’s been put through. It’s such a strange concept to him, especially since they don’t know him or his motivations. Are the Thieves really that caring? Or are they following the old saying “keep your friends close and enemies closer”?

Takamaki glances at her phone, blinks at it for a moment, then shifts her eyes back to his. “How about we leave this place and go somewhere more fun? I know a wonderful crepe shop here in Shibuya!”

Akechi’s smile turns soft, more genuine, as he watches her. “That sounds lovely, Taka-” He cuts himself off and clears his throat. “Ann-chan…” He can honor her wishes despite feeling like a toxic chemical waiting to explode. He is a puppet, a marionette used for the entertainment of others… He will choose his patrons if nothing else.

* * *

 

**~ May 19 th, 2016 ~**

“You requested me, Shido-san?” His perfect smile is in place, polite posture and relaxed brows give nothing away. This is Akechi’s perfected mask, and he knows how to wear it… or so he used to believe. Still, routine is needed in his life. Without it, he has no way to measure progress. So, he smiles, bows politely, and waits to be addressed.

Shido doesn’t bother to even glance at him as he shoves a paper in his direction. “Take care of these targets. Don’t forget to burn the list when you’ve memorized it.”

Akechi nods and reaches forward. _Careful, not too fast… not too slow._ Don’t seem eager, but never seem hesitant. A hand wraps around his wrist as he grasps the list, tightening into a painful gripe. Akechi bites back a startled yelp, schooling his features into neutral curiosity as he glances up at Shido’s narrowed eyes.

“You’ve been doing well, make sure you continue to do so. I don’t accept failure.”

It isn’t his first time being told this, it won’t be his last. He smiles confidently, projected aura of friendly naivety in place. “I won’t fail, Shido-san.” He repeats his mantra in his head: sound confident but not arrogant and for the love of god, don’t growl and lunge forward to snap his neck.

Shido releases his wrist and leans back in his chair, narrowed eyes half hidden by those stupid orange-tinted sunglasses and focused intently on him. “Good. Keep me updated on your progress.” He waves him off, a clear dismissal in his tone and gesture.

Akechi folds the list or targets and slips it in his pocket, he bows carefully and makes his exit. He is barely out the door before Loki is exploding his rage from the confines of his mind.

_‘That leech thinks he can keep you in check with a few threats! You could kill him without lifting a finger. You could put a bullet through his brain, impale him on my sword, watch him bleed to death.’_

Akechi sighs as Loki adds more detail with each sentence, a vivid picture coming clearly to his mind. No matter how he’s killed, Akechi can see it. Blood pouring down from a wound, bullet or sword, he doesn’t care. The old man’s eye wide in shock, realization… fear, as he feels himself dying. He envisions watching the life drain from his eyes and feels his twisted desires boil under his skin. He leaves the diet building, leaves that district, and wanders his way through Tokyo. He still wants to watch that man burn, watch him bleed to death like the parasite he is.

_‘Goro-sama!’_

“Whoa, man!”

He freezes, body halting in place at the surprised voice. He shifts wide eyes to his new-found companion, startled brown eyes stare back at him. “Sakamoto-kun.” Akechi mutters under his breath. He feels like his eye is twitching, what are the chances of running into him here? He blinks at Sakamoto curiously; does he know that he’s Crow like Takamaki does? “Erm… Hello?”

Sakamoto looks flustered and confused. “Uh, Hi.” He rubs at the back of his neck, eyes swerving to glance around them. “You’re Akechi, right?”

Akechi nods, a slight hesitance in his actions. Why was he wanting to know?

Sakamoto takes a deep breath, he releases it and grins hesitantly. “Right. I’m Sakamoto Ryuji. My friend, uh Ann, was talking about you. You’re…” His eyes narrow slightly, as if he’s working through a complex problem. “You’re Crow, right?”

Akechi sighs, he should have figured that everyone would learn his identity quickly. He wasn’t prepared to handle this head on. He nods regardless, “Yes, I suppose Takamaki-chan told you?”

Sakamoto looks more relaxed now that during the beginning of their conversation. “Oh, yeah! She said something about it. So, you a Phantom Thief now or what?”

He’s pretty sure his eye is definatly twitching now. “Don’t say it so loud. There are ears everywhere that are just waiting for you to screw up and reveal yourselves.” 

He blinks wide eyed at the scolding before waving it off. “You worry too much. Anyway, I actually got your attention because ya looked kinda off in your own world.” He pauses and glances to Akechi’s side. “… and you were about to run into that pole.”

Akechi tenses, shifting to stare at said pole in offended shock. He hadn’t even realized it was there. Was he really so lost in his twisted fantasies that he forgot to pay attention to reality? He feels Robin sigh in disappointment. _‘I tried to warn you.’_

He shifts back to look at Sakamoto, whom is grinning in amusement. It isn’t funny, he can only think of the horror of headlines that accident would have made. “Ah… Well, thank you for stopping me then. I seem to have a lot on my mind lately.”

“Someone piss ya off, huh?” Akechi glances back at him in surprise. Is his displeasure really that obvious? “Don’t worry dude. I know what that feelin’s like…” He glances away with a huff. “Hell, not too long ago, I was prolly acting the same when I thought no one was lookin.”

Akechi’s eyes soften slightly as he watches his companion, the tension in his gut dissolving into sympathy. He isn’t sure he completely understands the logic Sakamoto is trying to use but the intent is clear to him. He had always viewed Sakamoto as vulgar, as a hot-headed idiot that was more trouble than he was worth. Maybe there is more to him than Akechi originally thought. “I’m sorry.”

“Uh, what you apologizin for? You haven’t done anything.”

He had many reasons to be sorry, including but not limited to the murders he regularly performs. That response is like a knife digging into his flesh the more he thinks about it. It’s a lie yet entirely truthful. He is still performing the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns at Shido’s request, he has the list of targets in his pocket, that’s more than enough to qualify as something. Yet, he hasn’t thought of a plan to stop either. He hasn’t stopped anything he set out to do. People are still dying or going insane, Shido is still becoming suspicious of the Thieves… Everything is still moving as it was, just with more interference from him. “Isn’t that the problem though?”

“Hey.” Akechi glances back at him questioningly. Sakamoto looks almost thoughtful for a moment before he speaks. “Don’t beat yourself up over things outta your control.” He grins good-naturedly and Akechi smiles back softly. “Not everyone can be heroes every day!”

“I suppose you are right.”

“Right!” Akechi watches him glance at his phone, grin slipping to a faint frown. He pockets his phone and turns curious brown eyes to Akechi’s red ones. “Hey, you like ramen?” Akechi blinks at him curiously, a hesitant nod and thoughtful frown crossing his face. “Cool, wanna get some with me? Akira just bailed and well, we are teammates now yeah? Plus, I’m starving.”

Akechi pauses and stares at him before chuckling slightly. This is new, this is weird, and this isn’t something he’s prepared for. It’s almost like having friends. It’s… nice. “I think, I’d enjoy that, Sakamoto-kun.”

* * *

 

**~ May 21 st, 2016 ~**

“Thank you for helping me with this today, Akechi-kun. I doubt I would have made so much progress without you.” Okumura says in her sincere sounding, soft spoken tone.

Akechi watches her stir her tea slowly. “You don’t need to thank me, Okumura-chan.” He smiles charmingly, despite his attempted modesty, he is happy with the praise given to him. He’s realized that it doesn’t matter how hard he tries, some part of him will always yearn for the praise and affection of others. It is a desire that can, will, and has led to his destruction.

He sighs and thinks back to their progress. He hates to admit that he enjoys helping Okumura with her garden, but even he can tell that they have made significant progress and that it’s a rather soothing activity. He admires her persistence and the care she gives to her plants; the garden would never have flourished this well without her kindness and patience. Thinking like this also makes him wonder, will she still have these endearing qualities with him when she learns of his true nature?

“I should thank you. You didn’t have to help me." Her bright smile contrasts the sudden sorrow in her eyes. He recognizes that emotion well. She takes a small sip of her Frui-Tea then resumes stirring it out of habit, her voice becoming softer. “I don’t really have anyone that I can call a friend. I don’t really interact with my classmates because of my family name and the expectations my father has for me. So, I really enjoy spending this time with you. It helps me to forget my troubles… At least, until it’s taken away.”

Akechi blinks slowly, smile softening into something more understanding and empathetic. Whatever her problem is, it doesn’t sound good and he doesn’t know how to fix it. He bites his lip, sighs, and reaches across the table. He places his hand on hers, drawing her eyes to his. “Okumura-chan, if you ever need to talk about something that’s troubling you… I may not be much help but I’m willing to listen.” Being willing to listen to her problems is probably the only thing he can do for her, he’s already caused so much pain.

_‘We are a good person, Goro-sama. We know we can change, and we believe in us.’_

_‘… The real question is… Do you believe in yourself?’_

He blinks away the presence of his Persona’s and focuses on his companion. Okumura is watching him, eyes a little wider than normal, face a little pinker than usual, and smile becoming a little brighter than before.

A spark of brightness and warmth enters her soft brown gaze that he’s never seen before. “Thank you for the offer, Akechi-kun. I’ll remember it.”

He smiles back and removes his hand from hers. He returns his attention to his own cup of tea. He should write a blog entry over the Shibuya diner’s Frui-Tea. He remembers that was his first thought when Okumura suggested getting it today after tending to the garden. He sighs, he knows he’s going to miss this when all his plotting comes to pass. He had felt the same way about Leblanc and the Thieves in the last timeline as well. It didn’t stop him but he remembers feeling that ache of loss. He knows they hated him, knows they will hate him, but he can’t help desiring the feeling of belonging that he experiences with them. If only he had meet them all before he began his twisted trek to revenge. If only…

“Akechi-kun?”

He lifts his gaze back to hers, sheepish smile in perfect place. “Ah, I’m sorry Okumura-chan. I must have gotten lost in thought for a moment.”

She smiles at him understandingly, a trace of another emotion swirling in her eyes that he can’t define. “I was just mentioning Madarame-san’s exhibit. I’ve heard a lot of classmates talking about it.” She pauses, eyes pondering as she continues to swirl her tea. “I was thinking about visiting it. I’ve heard he plans to release a new work on the last day of his exhibit and I’d like to see it.” She stops her motions, turning to Akechi with curious eyes. “Would you like to join me?”

He blinks at her wonderingly. Madarame is the Thieves next target, he will need to start watching over them again soon. They already know him, have met him in reality, yet… He didn’t think to ask for any contact information from any of them. He could just go to Leblanc and talk to Kurusu about it but… Kurusu is the only one to not confront him on his identity in the real world. He doesn’t know how to feel about that. He shakes his head and returns his focus to Okumura. “That sounds lovely, Okumura-chan. I’d be honored to accompany you.”

She giggles slightly and her returning smile is bright and happy. “Thank you.” She watches him for a moment, an inquisitive and curious look in her eyes. He tilts his head questioningly when she bites her lip in thought. “Oh… Hmm.” She gathers her thoughts and blinks at him. “Remember earlier? You said I could talk to you about my troubles.” He nods, signaling her to continue. He watches in confusion as she takes a breath and then grasps his hand gently. “I just wanted you to know, you can do the same. I’d be happy to listen and offer any help or support I can.”

His confusion dissolves into a soft smile as warmth floods his veins. Is this how Kurusu felt with his friends? Akechi can easily see himself growing jealous again if he’s not careful. He returns her grip, holding her hand in his and squeezes it reassuringly. All of the Thieves are such caring individuals, so kind-hearted… so unlike him. He worries about the inevitable moment when everything will begin to crash and burn all around him.

* * *

 

**~ May 23 rd, 2016 ~**

 He’s finally finished with his targets for Shido despite the twisting and churning of his gut. He’s trying to compartmentalize, to tell himself that to ensure he could protect everyone else, he first needs to ensure his own life is secure for the time being. That’s harder to accept as a justifiable reason than his more twisted reasoning used to be, and he can’t comprehend why. He wonders if it’s connected to his bonds; are they changing him? And is it for the better?

Robin’s delight is clear in his voice. _‘Our bonds give us strength, they are the basis of change for us. The twisted power… it’s becoming more difficult to use is a good thing. It’s showing us progress to becoming better than what we were. The increase of bonds we have is giving us strength, giving us a reason to try for something greater.’_

_‘It’s stupid to place all your hopes and personal growth on bonds and friendship. Just because he’s formed them, just because of some magical tarot card shit, doesn’t mean they can’t break.’_

Robin’s delight shifts to a childish pout and narrowed eyes directed at the elder persona. _‘Must you be so pessimistic?’_

_‘Not a pessimist… a realist.’_

Akechi sighs, a gesture he’s quickly realizing is becoming more frequent with each passing day. Bonds may be giving him strength and reason but without a plan, without a way to prevent the murder of several individuals, they are all meaningless. Once the truth about his side-jobs comes to light, it won’t matter how many bonds he has because they will all shatter like glass. He drops himself into a sitting position at the entrance to Mementos, brings his knees to his chest and lays his head upon them. He does hate working for Shido, its worse now that he knows how expendable he is. Maybe he should just run away and let fate run its course.

 _‘You know he would send someone to find you. That parasite will never let you leave his service alive.’_ He feels Loki’s presence, a realistic weight pressing into his side.

_‘Loki is right. Shido will never let us go. Not with what we know. Our only hope is to play along and hope for a miracle.’_

A miracle… That’s definatly something he needs right now… but perhaps the second chance, the second play-through if you will, is his miracle. If so, it’s a shitty miracle and he’d like his money back. He’s had more problems in this timeline than in the last and it’s interfering with his ability to perform his require tasks. He leans his head back against the wall and unwinds his arms from his legs. He’s thankful that, at least here, in the quiet of Mementos, he doesn’t have to pretend, doesn’t have to act, he can sit and enjoy the eerie seclusion and imagine what it’s like to be free.

He feels Robin’s weight pressing onto him, he blinks open an eye to watch him shimmer into existence within the confines of the human subconscious. Robin is small, just a child with vivid and hopeful yellow eyes. He latches onto Akechi’s waist in a childish hug of comfort. Akechi realizes this is Robin’s variant of his own shadow, just as Loki’s is another variant. Loki’s own yellow eyes watch him as his weight presses into his side.

The world of distortion is the only place where Robin and Loki could physically manifest into shadows of himself. Akechi runs his hand through Robin’s hair… his hair, and the boy just curls tighter around him. He’s often wondered what that fact could mean about him. He’s never seen a persona-users shadow manifest in Mementos before, at least, not after they acquired them. Perhaps it is something personal. Neither Loki nor Robin manifest when others are present, it’s only when he’s alone and needs them to ground him.

_‘Everything will work out Goro-sama. We know it will.’_

_‘You and I made a contract, I won’t let anything stand in your way. I will keep you safe.’_

Akechi smiles, soft and genuine. He doesn’t know what he would do without them. He sighs again and lets his eyes close and his body relax. He knows this floor is safe, he knows if a shadow does somehow wander up here that Loki will take care of it. He has no worries right now, not even of the shadow of death that patrols the depths and rings its chains in warning. He doesn’t know how long he sat there, enjoying the grounding presence of his personas, the closest things he has to a family. All he realizes is that time has passed, his personas fade back into his mind, but their presence remains.

“Hey, you need to wake up.”

He blinks his eyes open at the voice that belongs to neither Loki nor Robin. Messy black hair, a white mask, and amused grey eyes greet him. Akechi’s eyes narrow as they settle on Joker, his face feeling just a bit warmer than usual. His thoughts are filled with curses, he fights back a scowl at the combined amusement of Joker and Loki. He glances away from the trickster, focusing on the other Thieves. Panther is smiling brightly while Skull is avoiding his gaze, a clear smirk on his face. He sighs and drags his eyes to the cat, whom simply watches him. Mona’s eyes flicker between himself and Joker with a curious exasperation. He doesn’t comment, instead he forces himself to his feet and regards them curiously in return.

“Were you sleeping in Mementos? Isn’t that dangerous?” Panther asks to dispel the creeping silence.

Akechi bites at his lip. How should he respond to that? He wasn’t asleep, was he? He tugs at his gloves, careful to fix them to perfection. Truth be told, it’s easier to sleep in this world than in reality; there are no expectation nor responsibilities, no false acts just… peace.

“Ah, I hadn’t even realized I had. I was beginning to suspect I wouldn’t see you four today.”

“Then what were ya doing hangin around here for?”

Akechi blinks at Skull, he isn’t going to be entirely truthful with his response to that. “Well, I was actually waiting to see all of you.” He crosses his arms in mock thought. “I figured the case with Kamoshida wouldn’t be your last, especially since I remember meeting with you here before so… It was logical to assume you would return eventually.” He watches their expressions, ranging from curious to vague suspicion. “Besides, despite having met most of you in reality by now… I’m afraid I lack any form of communication with you.”

He watches as realization dawns on the Thieves, sheepish smiles, exasperation, and amusement being the end result. Joker’s voice is curious and playful when he speaks. “You could have swung by Leblanc. I mean, you can’t tell me you haven’t figured out my identity yet.”

Akechi’s eye twitches as he narrows his gaze at the leader and mutters. “I’ve been hoping to avoid you.” He watches Joker’s mock offended gesture with a roll of his eyes. Every time he leaves Kurusu’s presence, he forgets how annoying the boy can be. It’s become something like a shock every time he is reminded of the fact. He sighs to himself and checks his phone; he’s been here longer than he’d like, he’s going to feel drained tomorrow. “It’s late,” he shifts his gaze to the Thieves, “Was there a reason you came here today?”

Panther spoke up first with enthusiasm. “We were actually hoping to run into you! We have a few requests to take care of and then we needed to talk about our plan for tomorrow.”

He blinks then shifts his gaze to Joker. “Tomorrow?”

There is an aura of confidence radiating from him like heat from a flame. “You are part of our team now. That means we need your input on our plans… And our plan for tomorrow is to steal Madarame’s heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope they don't come across as too out of character in this chapter. I picture Ann as being the kind of person that's extremely kindhearted, but also may not realize some people may have a personal space issue. I see her as the type of person that, once she sees you as a friend then she will be by your side, both figuratively and literally.  
> Ryuji, on the other hand... Well, he didn't actually have a problem with Akechi until he learned he was a detective determined to catch the Phantom Thieves. His only comment about Akechi before that was making fun of his (stupidly adorable) hair. So, in this timeline, I don't think Ryuji would be nearly as aggressive because he views him as an accomplice and teammate. 
> 
> ~ Chapter Social Links ~  
> Ann Takamaki (Lovers Confidant): Rank One  
> Ryuji Sakamoto (Chariot Confidant): Rank One  
> Haru Okumura (Empress Confidant): Rank Two


	8. Somewhere I Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Halloween! I hope everyone enjoyed themselves. Halloween is my favorite holiday but this year kinda sucked. There wasn't really anything going on and it was raining most of the day... But I got to wear fox tails so I'm happy.

_When this began,_   
_I had nothing to say_   
_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me (I was confused)_   
_And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind (inside of me)_   
_But all the vacancy the words revealed_   
_Is the only real thing that I got left to feel (nothing to lose)_   
_Just stuck, hollow and alone_   
_And the fault is my own,_   
_And the fault is my own_

_I want to heal, I want to feel,_   
_What I thought was never real_   
_I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (erase all the pain 'til it's gone)_   
_I want to heal, I want to feel_   
_Like I'm close to something real_   
_I want to find something I've wanted all along_   
_Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say_   
_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face (I was confused)_   
_Looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind (so what am I?)_   
_What do I have but negativity?_   
_'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me (nothing to lose)_   
_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_   
_And the fault is my own,_   
_And the fault is my own_

_I want to heal, I want to feel,_   
_What I thought was never real_   
_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long (erase all the pain 'till it's gone)_   
_I want to heal, I want to feel_   
_Like I'm close to something real_   
_I want to find something I've wanted all along_   
_Somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I Belong – Linkin Park?_

**~ May 23 rd, 2016 ~**

“Already?!” Akechi clears his throat, hoping to rid himself of the hysteria creeping through his veins. They can’t really expect to steal Madarame’s heart so soon, it’s illogical. They just finished Kamoshida’s castle, they couldn’t be near the treasure yet. There is still plenty of time before they sent out the calling card last time, why is this changing?

Panther groans out a laugh, half in amusement and half in exasperation. “We aren’t that close yet. No, we got stuck at a door that won’t open.”

“With lasers.” Skull is quick to add.

“Ah.” This makes a little more sense. He remembers that door vaguely, he ended up using his personas to scale the wall and bypass it. Why didn’t they just do that? “So, what is your plan for getting past it then?”

Mona hops his way onto Joker’s shoulder and stares at the group. “Let’s move this discussion elsewhere. Mementos is a very draining place the longer you’re here and Crow’s been here awhile. We can talk over food at the Shibuya Diner.”

Akechi doesn’t want to admit that food sounds amazing at this moment. He just smiles at the cat and watches his blue eyes twitch as he hops from Joker’s shoulder and bounces to the exit. Akechi sighs as he listens to their banter about the requests they’re neglecting, about the prospect of food, and how he could fall asleep here. The Thieves will end up being the death of him, he just knows it.

* * *

 

“That is a terrible plan.”

Akechi’s eye twitches, is this really what their plan was last time as well? How did they ever manage to succeed and not get arrested until he showed up? It doesn’t make any logical sense. Not only is it a terrible idea but it forces Takamaki into a situation she doesn’t want

“I completely agree with Goro-kun!” Takamaki growls at the other three Thieves. Her face is red, but her glare is piercing, he’s glad it’s not directed at him. “I’m not doing a nude painting and acting as bait!”

Sakamoto shifts his weight in the booth seat and crosses his arms. “Got any better ideas? Besides,” He pauses and grins at her. ‘You’re the one he wants. You can seduce him with your acting.”

Akechi sucks in a deep breath and shifts farther away from Takamaki’s murderous gaze. . How could they believe forcing her to “seduce” Kitagawa is a good idea? Hasn’t she been through enough with Kamoshida? He just can’t understand why they are forgetting everything that just transpired like it is meaningless. They act like since it’s over and Kamoshida’s in jail that all the scars he left behind are magically gone. He bites his lip in thought, maybe there is another option.

“Why don’t you go nude, Ryuji?!”

Akechi blinks, that isn’t what he was thinking. No one would want to see that. Well, to be fair… someone might, but it’s definitely not him. He shakes his head and frowns. Sakamoto is spluttering excuses while Morgana acts like he’s dying at the mental image. His eyes catch on curious grey, Kurusu looks deep in thought.

“Wait…” Akechi’s eyes light up as an idea clicks into place, everyone is looking at him now. “I’ve meet Kitagawa-kun before.” He shifts his stance, mimicking his practiced Detective Prince pose without thought… well, as best as he can while sitting in a booth. His hand is under his chin, eyes focusing on the table, thoughts flying rapidly through his brain. “He said I inspired him to paint something emotional.” His voice is deadpan as his eyes shift to meet the Thieves.

Surprise passes through the Thieves before changing quickly. Sakamoto is holding back laughter, apparently finding amusement in his words. Takamaki’s shock morphs into delight at finding a replacement, he’d be delighted too if it wasn’t him that will have to take her place. Morgana is staring at him, his little cat face looking like he ate something sour. He won’t admit that the _cat’s_ reaction insulted him.

Kurusu still looks thoughtful, like an idea is blooming within his mind. “You could accompany Ann.” Akechi watches as everyone’s eyes shift to their leader.

“Or we could leave it to Goro-kun and I can help you guys and stay far away from any possibility of nude paintings.” Takamaki says cheerfully. Akechi tries not to notice the conflict he sees on the cat’s face nor the consideration and disappointment on Sakamoto’s. Are they still considering the ‘go nude and seduce Kitagawa’ plan? Like hell he’s doing that.

Kurusu shakes his head and smiles at her in a placating way. “No, I was thinking… If Akechi is with you, then it’s very unlikely he’ll still follow the nude painting idea. Plus, this ensures that none of us are acting alone.”

Akechi blinks, that’s actually not a bad thought. Who knew that Kurusu could actually have good ideas. He feels a frown pulling at his lips and his eyes turn thoughtful as they stare at the table. He is still having trouble accepting how trusting they are. They know his identity, know he is a detective… yet they act so unconcerned. He didn’t get the chance to know them very well last time, so maybe they had started out optimistic. When did that change? Was it just with him that they felt the need to be hostile? Thinking like this brings back unwanted memories; so he pushes them away, locks them in the back of his mind and shifts to glance at the thieves.

They are still discussing the plan, seems like Takamaki has agreed to the change. Kurusu is watching him, his head tilted to face their companions, but his eyes are staring at him. Akechi frowns again, was Kurusu always like this? Always so attentive and watchful? Well, yes… he remembers that much. Though, last time it was because of distrust, so what is his reason now? Does Kurusu not trust him as much as he wants everyone to believe? That doesn’t explain his actions. Akechi’s eyes jolt to the others, avoiding Kurusu’s lingering gaze as his face tints red. He’s not an idiot, he realizes the other has been flirting with him occasionally. It’s discomforting and makes him contemplate strangulation. Before that day in November, he knew that Kurusu’s behavior had been part of the game… Now, he doesn’t know what to think and it terrifies him.

He clears his throat to draw their attention. “Alright, so now we just need to contact Kitagawa-kun and distract him long enough for Morgana to open that door.” He pauses, his brows furrow and a frown cross his lips. “This feels very illegal.”

Considering his prior actions, the legality of breaking and entering shouldn’t bother him. In a way, it doesn’t… However, he should keep up appearances of a respectable detective, right?

“Oh, yeah. You’re with the police.” Sakamoto comments with a frown. “You ain’t gonna sell us out though. Besides, this guy needs to pay for his crimes and the police ain’t doing anything.”

Akechi stares at him, he has too much faith in honest loyalty and the idea that teamwork counteracts other factors. It’s a naïve trait. He sighs, it’s times like this that he remembers why he thought so little of the Thieves.

“We need to focus on our goals.” Morgana meows from his hiding spot in Kurusu’s school bag. “We have a lot to do and little time to do it. Our actions are important and will shape how everything plays out. We need to rely and trust each other to do their part if we want to succeed.” Akechi sees the cat’s bright blue eyes shift to him. “Our actions are just, even if we bend the rules a little. Sometimes you have to break the rules to fix the system.”

Akechi never thought there would be a time when he would feel respect for a cat. It’s an interesting point for vigilante justice and he doesn’t stop himself from considering it something worthy of further thought at a later time.

“Wow, that sounded so smart Morgana.” Takamaki says with a smile. Akechi feels a small smile cross his lips at the cat’s spluttering; seems he still has that crush. “Anyway, I can contact Kitagawa-kun and insist we meet tomorrow for the painting.”

Akechi shakes his head with a frown. “I can’t help tomorrow. I have a previous engagement that requires my attention. However, I am free the day after.”

“Alright, the day after tomorrow then.” She amends.

Kurusu nods at the group. “Ann will make the plans with Yusuke. Akechi will accompany her to Madarame’s shack and then if need be, insist they pose for a painting together.”

It sounds like a decent plan in theory, but Akechi can’t help the feeling that they are relying a lot on luck and blind faith. He bites back another sigh, it is becoming a severely bad habit by this point. He glances at his phone in thought. A week ago, he wouldn’t have believed any of this to happen. It still leaves him confused how easily everyone accepted him into the group without question. He’s decided to try not thinking about it. All it does is leave him with too many questions and no way to ask for answers. He just hopes that the reasons won’t screw up his plans. He really hopes that he doesn’t end up screwing them up either.

* * *

 

**~ May 25 th, 2016 ~**

Akechi lets out a breath of relief when school lets out for the day. He doesn’t often get to attend a full day of classes because of his work as an “ace detective” but he appreciates the days he can pretend to be a normal student. However, his appreciation doesn’t stop him from feeling relief at being released from the prison of school. It doesn’t help that all the material is content he’s already learned.

He’s pleased that he grabbed his bike this morning. It means he’ll have time to clear his mind before he arrives at the Shibuya Accessway. A small part of him wishes they had done this plan yesterday, it would have been nicer if it was already over. However, despite his career being a scam, he still needs to keep up appearances.

_‘It’s not a complete scam, Goro-sama. Our cases are real, it’s only the Metaverse cases that are fixed.’_

Akechi hums in thought as he rides through Shibuya. He can’t say that Robin is wrong, but it still doesn’t feel right. He decides to ignore that problem for the moment and focuses his thoughts on other obstacles. He’s been trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever Kitagawa does today, all while attempting to reassure Takamaki that everything will workout since they set up the plan. He doesn’t know when he became the groups motivational cheerleader, but he doesn’t like it. He is too jaded to be motivational, too infused with anger to be calming, and too worried about his own mistakes to comfort someone else.

It does make him think… The Thieves welcomed him so quickly and easily. If they were like this the first time around then, what had he done that pissed them off? Had he tipped them off about his “side job”? He releases a sigh, he has so many questions and no one to ask for answers. He can’t talk to the Thieves about this, they would think he is insane, and he isn’t going near that blue door after the last time. Bad shit always seems to happen when that door is involved.

“Akechi!”

Akechi slows his bike to a stop, shifting to glance behind him at the voice that called out to him. He bites his lip and waits for them to reach his side. “Good afternoon, Kurusu-kun. I thought we were meeting at the accessway?”

Kurusu smiles, his hands slipping into his pockets. “We are. I just thought since I seen you, that we could walk together.” His eyes glance at the bike then shift up curiously. “If that’s okay with you?”

His eyes hold a hopeful gleam, stormy grey sparkling with a hint of hidden red. Akechi shakes the thought away and smiles kindly, “that would be lovely, Kurusu-kun.” He will need to find a safe spot to chain up his bike anyway, leaving it near the train station won’t be a bother.

Kurusu’s hesitance melts away as his grin brightens. “Great!” He glances off to the side, clearing his throat to rid it of its squeaky enthusiasm. Akechi’s smile turns softer as he rolls his eyes. The boy is a ridiculous wreck, how did he become the charming leader? Akechi watches his eyes turn thoughtful then shift back to watch him. “If you wanted to leave your bike here, there is a bike rack beside that café. I wouldn’t mind grabbing some coffee before we head out. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind either.”

Akechi blinks at him, it would be a lie to say he wouldn’t appreciate the boost of coffee. It is just unfortunate that they didn’t have time to visit Leblanc. He doesn’t know how or when their coffee became his favorite, but he can’t deny it’s become his preference. “Coffee would be nice. Give me a moment to lock up my bike.”

He sighs to himself as he moves away from Kurusu and chains up his bike. He will never pretend to understand what goes through Kurusu’s head, nor why he’s changed since their first meeting. He had seemed so quiet and untrusting then, now he’s becoming the charmer that Akechi remembers from his prior life. He’s thankful that he hasn’t quite reached that point of annoyance yet, it would just make his job more unbearable in the end.

“Here.”

Akechi blinks, senses perking up as the cup of coffee is held out to him. He shifts his eyes to Kurusu and his smiling face, just a gentle curve of his lips that could be taken as friendly but definitely has an edge of amusement. He grabs the offered cup with hesitance, peering at it curiously as if it’s a bomb in disguise. “Did you… Did you buy my coffee?”

Kurusu nods, his smile slipping into friendly neutrality. “I figured it would be quicker, we can actually enjoy it now. Besides, you seemed kinda lost in your thoughts.”

Akechi huffs out a sigh, he’s becoming worse about loosing focus on reality. This is going to be a problem if he doesn’t fix it and fix it soon. “Thank you, Kurusu-kun.” He takes a sip of the hot beverage and frowns. It’s his favorite type of coffee, he can tell that from the small sip but…

Kurusu chuckles softly, “What? Don’t like it? It’s what you get at Leblanc.”

Akechi’s eyes narrow at the cup, “It’s not as good as Leblanc’s.”

Kurusu continues to laugh softly at his reaction. “Sorry, I’ll remember to bring the good stuff next time.” His hand is twitching around his own cup. A nervous habit perhaps? He vaguely remembers Kurusu twirling his bangs when he appeared unsure. That didn’t happen often around him; by the time Akechi could observe his habits, Kurusu had gained enough confidence to bypass them with charm.

He feels his pocket vibrate, based on Kurusu’s sudden jolt his phone must have went off too. Akechi’s eyes glance over the message in the Thieves group chat, a new addition to his small list of messages. When they said he is part of the team, he didn’t expect to actually be part of the team.

He reads Sakamoto’s message, his impatience clear. One part stands out to him, he blinks and shifts to gaze at Kurusu’s unmoving bag. “You don’t have Morgana with you?”

“Huh?” Kurusu glances up and blinks. “Oh, yeah. I sent him on ahead while I finished a few things. I figured he could help calm Ann’s nerves.” He releases a heavy sigh and shoves his phone back in his pocket. His eyes are dimmer than a moment ago, but he still gives a small grin. “Well, we should probably head on there before it becomes too chaotic.”

Akechi nods, his eyes narrowing as a smirk blossoms on Kurusu’s lips. He jolts in surprise when Kurusu extends his hand out to him. He’s watching him, waiting for him to take his hand in his own. He feels his face flush with color as he meets Kurusu’s eyes. He doesn’t know what changed in their relationship since last time, nor does he know what made it change. He frowns at the extended hand; Kurusu’s behavior confuses him and leaves him unsettled. He recognizes the small part of himself that craves the offered affection, yearns for the feeling of safety and belonging that he’s been denied most of his life. He feels it when he’s around Kurusu, he feels it around all the Thieves, a sense of belonging and a place he can call his own. It’s his hidden desire, something he can push aside and ignore. It wouldn’t be the first time he has ignored this childish fancy of his. He can’t afford such luxuries when he has other, dangerous goals to keep track of.

“So, think you’re ready to seduce an artist?”

Akechi feels his eye twitch as he’s snapped from his thoughts. Annoyance drowning his prior feelings of warmth. He wants to punch him; affection and manners be dammed.

* * *

 

Akechi’s eye is twitching, his hands want to clench into fists and his foot is itching for movement, but he keeps himself perfectly still, almost like a statue. He’s glad Kitagawa had taken the bait and allowed him to accompany Takamaki. He didn’t expect to be dragged into a pose with her. He grits his teeth, wanting nothing more than to tear himself away from her. At this point, he’s contemplating how essential Kitagawa is to the group and if he can get away with offing him. He surely can’t be that important, right? He feels his eye twitching again.

“Hey.”

The quiet whisper has his ears straining to hear the cat, who is meowing softly to not alert Kitagawa. Akechi shifts slightly, grabbing Takamaki’s attention, as he breaths out quietly. “I hear you Morgana.” He feels Takamaki’s hands tighten their grip to indicate she’s listening too.

“Good. I got the door open. Madarame will be here any minute and see it. We need to get to that room before then and look around.”

“How?” Takamaki whispers. She twitches when her voice has Kitagawa’s eyes shifting to her curiously for a single moment before he’s absorbed in his sketch again.

“I have an idea.” Akechi untangles them from each other, clearing his throat to grab the artist’s attention again. Kitagawa blinks up at him with a frown, annoyance clear in his gaze. Akechi smooth’s out his own annoyance, shifting to brows scrunched in discomfort and a hesitant smile filled with discomfort. “I’m sorry for interrupting your work Kitagawa-kun but… Um…” He trails off, casting his eyes to the floor. He is acutely aware of the three pairs of eyes watching his performance. “Would it be possible for you to point me in the direction of the restroom?”

Kitagawa’s eyes widen in surprise, understanding replacing the annoyance faster than a raindrop hitting the ground. “Ah, yes. I apologize. It’s the third door on the right.”

Akechi thanks him quietly and shuffles out the door. He refuses to use the word flee but there is an urgency to his walk. He gulps in a few deep breaths before entering the third door on the right and splashes water on his face. It is a strange feeling, he can sit for hours going over cases but being Kitagawa’s subject just felt suffocating. His skin feels like its burning where Takamaki was pressed into him and his gut is twisting painfully. He doesn’t like the closeness, hates it, even his body is agreeing with him. He feels slightly sick, skin itching so much he wants to tear it off.

“Hey, are you alright?” Morgana’s soft meow floats up to his ears, drowning out the thudding of his panicked heart. He shifts to glance at the cat as he hops onto the counter beside him. “You don’t look so good.”

Akechi smiles, albeit a bit brokenly, and strangles his urge to pet the cat. “I’m fine, Morgana. I just needed some fresh air.” He sucks in a deep breath and brushes away the clear drops on his face. “Come on, you said we need to check out that room, right?”

He doesn’t wait for a response, knowing Morgana will just agree anyway. He exits the tiny room with Morgana at his feet. He sees Takamaki in the doorway to Kitagawa’s room, head shifted to watch the artist with a constipated smile on her lips. He nods, to himself or Takamaki he doesn’t know, and twists his way down the hall, shutting the restroom door behind him.

Morgana leads him to a horridly painted door. It looks like peacock plumage which could have been beautiful, but the sight of the door left him disgusted. His eyes fell to the hefty lock on the floor, it reminded him of the locks on the treasure chests in the Metaverse. He shakes his head, dispelling his thoughts and slides open the door. He blinks, frowning into the darkness that greets him. “Morgana, why did we need to look around in here?”

“Because Madarame needs to catch us in here to see that the door isn’t unopenable.” He sniffs at the air, whiskers twitching while his ears twist at every faint sound. “I think there are some paintings over there.”

“I’m not surprised. He is an artist, right? This must be his storage room, but why does he have it locked up so tightly?” Akechi steps inside, his hand groping for the light switch. He squints, light flooding into the room in a dull glow and burning his eyes. He blinks his eyes into focus, hundreds of paintings are scattered around the room. He walks up to a stack of paintings and shifts through them; copy after copy of the ‘Sayuri’ innocently stare back at him. His eyes narrow and a scowl crosses his face, he shouldn’t be surprised. He knew something like this was happening, he just never pursued it.

He glances down at Morgana, who’s dragging the padlock into the corner of the room. He nods, it’s a good idea to hide that so its presence doesn’t cause problems. The cat looks up at him after he drops the lock. “Did you find anything?”

Akechi nods back with a frown. “All these paintings are copies of the Sayuri.” He glances back down at the stack, sliding his fingers over the canvas. “I’m willing to bet he’s using these for a money scam. I can’t think of many other reasons he’d need all these copies of a painting that was reported stolen.”

Morgana hums in agreement as he pads to the back of the room. He glares up at a covered canvas, annoyance flooding his little cat features. “Akechi… Check this one. Something doesn’t feel right about it.”

Akechi raises a brow at the cat, what would make that one different than any of the others? He shakes his head and walks up to the covered painting anyway. He grasps the cloth tightly and drags it away, letting it fall to his feet. Another ‘Sayuri’ painting greets his eyes. His brows furrow as he stares at it. Why is this one separated from the others? He runs a finger over the canvas, his eyes narrowing in thought. If he’s using these copies for a money scam, then maybe this one is the original. He knows Madarame is funding Shido from an unknown source; he was the one to go into his palace and demand it from the old man after all. It makes sense, but the ‘Sayuri’ went missing years ago. Has he been doing this scam since then? Or was it his threats in the palace that set it off?

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

Akechi feels his body freeze in place, eyes widening at the angry shout from behind him. He sucks in a breath and manipulates his features from frozen annoyance into timid embarrassment. “O-oh, I’m so s-sorry sir! Kitagawa-kun said the restroom was down here, I-I must have gotten the wrong r-room!” He curls into himself slightly to appear even more timid and innocent. _Appear naïve and easily influence, they won’t bother you._ With people like Madarame, the less confrontational and the greater the appearance of being easily manipulated you are, the easier it is to deceive.

“Sensei?”

Kitagawa and Takamaki stare at us from the doorway behind Madarame. The young artist blinks and raises a brow, dragging his eyes between Akechi and his master. Takamaki furrows her brows in worry and bites at her lip; she tries to catch Akechi’s eyes, but he keeps them focused on the old man. Seem guilty, curl tighter into yourself _like you expect punishment_ , and drop your eyes to the floor. “I am sorry sir. I forgot which door Kitagawa-kun said and this one was open. I didn’t mean to invade your space.” He bows formally in apology.

“It was open?!” Madarame coughs, clearing his throat in a vain attempt to contort his features into something friendly. “I mean, it’s alright young man. However, I’d appreciate if you left my storage room and allowed me to lock up.” He tries to hide it, but Akechi can hear the anger shimmering under the surface.

“Of course, sir.”

Takamaki blinks, her eyes wander behind him. “Wait, is that…?” Akechi’s eyes widen as she pushes her way into the room, eyes locked on the now uncovered painting.

“Takamaki-san, what are you-”

Akechi bites back a growl as Kitagawa’s eyes catch on the painting. He can see Madarame growing more panicked and angrier with each second more attention is drawn to the storage room. This is not what he planned, the metaverse door should be open by now; if they keep on at this rate, then they will just have more trouble on their hands.

“This is the Sayuri… The real Sayuri…”

Akechi feels his eyes twitch. This is not going to be good.

* * *

 

He wants to scream, why did she have to antagonize the old man? He’s gasping for breath, running like his life depends on it. He can’t be caught here, there will be too many questions if he’s caught. Not only has Madarame called the police, which will not help him if he’s arrested for breaking-and-entering even though Kitagawa invited him inside, but he has ties to Shido. If this gets back to him then… He doesn’t want to deal with the “what ifs”. This is all a mess, it’s all the Thieves fault. He could literally be doing something more productive but instead he’s (futility) running from the cops. He really wants to scream.

He watches as Morgana leaps in front of him and disappears into thin air. His eyes widen, then he’s free falling through the air. Screams echo around him as the floor dissolves into the gaudy view of the Museum of Vanity. Takamaki’s squeals are loud and grating on his nerves. His own yelps are even more grating, he will never admit they came from him.

He clenches his eyes shut, waiting for impact with the floor. He’s falling at the wrong angle to save himself from face-planting, and he’s not a gymnast and able to easily flip himself into a better angle. He’s resigned himself to his fate. He’s just thankful that a free fall from hundreds of feet up like this won’t kill him in the Metaverse.

His eyes snap open when he slams into something decidedly softer than the ground. A loud thud rings through his ears, with a faint “oof” close behind. Grey eyes pry themselves open with a wince, a grunt of pain escaping Joker as he shifts to watch him. “You okay?”

Akechi blinks, did this bastard really just catch him? No, he knows where this is going. He nods quickly then snaps his eyes away to find Takamaki. Why didn’t Joker catch her? Does Skull have her? Did she face-plant in the ground? He squashes the part of him that’s pissed at her and laughing at the image.

He breathes a sigh of relief at seeing Panther safe in Kitagawa’s hold… Wait… Kitagawa? He rolls his eyes and bites back a groan; so, this is how he joins their group. He should have guessed. He pulls himself from Joker’s grasp, the leader just watching him carefully and wincing with most movements. Akechi bites his lip and sighs, he retrieves a Life Stone from his pocket and plops it on Joker’s head. Maybe now he can stop feeling guilty for smashing him so hard into the ground he caused damage.

‘ _That’s suggestive._ ’ Loki comments with a raised brow.

Akechi feels his face flush red in embarrassment and annoyance. He stalks off to the others and eyes Kitagawa critically. They need to get him out of here, but he knows Kitagawa won’t be leaving without his persona. He’s not stupid, he’s just resigned to his fate.

* * *

 

The Shibuya diner is warm and comforting, all five of them crammed around the small booth (plus the cat-but-not-a-cat on the table). He’s exhausted, but the warm tea in his hands gives him something to focus on. He was right, Kitagawa awakened Goemon, his persona. Madarame’s shadow had shown them his true colors and opened Kitagawa’s eyes to the truth.

Akechi can’t help but feel a little envious of the young artist. The whole group welcomed him with open arms, explained the basics to him, and did their best to guide him while they escaped. They will probably continue to provide such support, not just to Kitagawa but to each other as well. He didn’t have that when he started out. He had no one and nothing to lean on… nothing but Shido to explain and guide him. That’s part of why he’s in this mess so deep. It’s unfortunate but there is nothing he can do about his prior choices now.

“This is a rather large coincidence, is it not?” Akechi shifts his eyes to glance at Kitagawa. “The two people I felt held a passion that desired to be painted would be part of the Phantom Thieves. It almost feels like fate.” His quiet musings were followed by agreements and friendly banter. Friends… Such a strange concept. Kitagawa’s eyes flick up to Akechi’s own, “and I must thank you, Akechi-san.”

Akechi blinks, a brow raising in confusion. “Oh? Why is that Kitagawa-kun?”

Kitagawa blinks back at him, “Our conversation when we first met… About your jaded view of the world.” He pauses briefly, pieces of other conversations drifting through the air. “I started thinking about how little I know of the world outside of art, particularly the natural display of emotion.” He takes a sip of his drink, eyes focused thoughtfully on the swirling liquid. “Don’t misunderstand, I am aware of the various layers of social interaction, I just… don’t understand it. If I want to create something truly thought-provoking, I need a deeper level of understand with my subjects. Emotion is something that honestly confuses me, but you seem to understand it at a level beyond my current comprehension.” Kitagawa smiles, slight and unsure. “Even if your understanding isn’t far from mine, I’d appreciate your help with future projects. I think having the input of others will improve the quality of my work, and I’m interested to see what I can create with your insight.”

Akechi’s confusion dissipates and his critical gaze softens; he smiles, hesitant and small but visible none-the-less. “I’m honored you want my help, Kitagawa-kun.” He feels warm, content, almost happy to realize that these people, the ones he’s fought against for so long, seem to care about him. He is needed here; his company is wanted… he doesn’t know how to react. “I’ll do my best to assist you in your learning.” Kitagawa nods with a pleased smile, eyes brightening with budding ideas as he turns and begins questioning Morgana’s origin.

Akechi bites his lip, fighting back a fond smile. His eyes catch on Kurusu’s; gentle affection and fondness seem to dance in the swirling grey while a small smile coats his lips. Akechi shifts his gaze away, towards Morgana’s squeaky voice, a small smile of his own visible to the world. This is that feeling he’d catch glimpses of back in his original timeline, this sense of belonging. It’s something he’s been chasing since his mother died. It’s stronger now; stronger here with the Thieves than it’s ever been before. It scares him. He doesn’t want to think about it. If he thinks to much, if he becomes more attached, then it will just be worse when it’s taken away from him.

_I don’t want to be alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my longest chapter... by page count anyway. I had fun with it and I think it turned out better than my original draft. Still a bit iffy on it though. I had more planned during Yusuke's awakening segment but this chapter was already getting pretty long. I'm sure I'll be able to work in more details like this at a later time though. 
> 
> ~ Chapter Social Links ~  
> Akira Kurusu (Fool Confidant): Rank Two  
> Yusuke Kitagawa (Emperor Confidant): Rank Two


	9. Never Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I probably wont be able to update again until after college is over for the semester. I have like... oh god... 5 essays? Not easy or quick to write ones either. Ugh, sometimes I hate being an English Major but its the only thing I'm relatively good with...But yeah. Next update might take a bit, kinda like this one did. Sorry. Btw, Happy Thanksgiving!

_The world we knew_  
_Won't come back_  
_The time we've lost_  
_Can't get it back_  
_The life we had_  
_Won't be ours again_

 _This world will never be_  
_What I expected_  
_And if I don't belong_

 _Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late (It's never too late)_  
_It's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_Not Too Late – Three Days Grace_

**~ May 28 th, 2016 ~**

Akechi releases a groan as he enters Sae-san’s office, the lady in question is nowhere in sight. Figures he’d have trouble finding her today, it is Saturday after all. He hums in thought, perhaps he can work on something that doesn’t require her assistance. He sighs and turns to leave, his eyes catching on her (rarely) used desk. Sae-san doesn’t often use her office, generally preferring to set up her laptop in either the lobby or the break room. He had hoped to find her here since she isn’t at either location, but it seems that’s not the case, and judging by the stack of papers and the unopened box on her desk, she hasn’t been in for awhile. His eyes linger on the box of documents, what are those for?

_‘Goro-sama, what’s that say on the side?’_

He shuffles around, peeking at the box. On the side, in clear and fancy writing, the word _Isshiki_ stands out. He blinks, confusion settling in his mind.

“Ah, Akechi-kun! Thank Izanagi, someone’s here!”

Akechi jolts at the sudden voice at the door. He twists around to stare wide-eyed at the overtly relieved woman. Ishida Meiko, a secretary at the court house and a very friendly person by nature. “Um, yes? Did you need something Ishida-san?” He shifts away from the desk and walks to her side. He watches her curiously as she gestures for someone else to enter the room. The man is short and has a haughty expression, arms crossed in evident annoyance at the world around him. He doesn’t like the man, something about him screams that this bastard has a shadow in Mementos.

“Could you please listen to whatever it is he needs? The police station is apparently packed and unable to listen to his complaints, and everyone here is either working elsewhere or in a meeting.” She looks frazzled as she mutters quietly to him; her eyes glance, every so often, at the man. Akechi watches the man’s eyes shift around the room in distaste; he takes a seat and eyes the desk with a raised brow. “Please, just get him to leave.” Ishida-san begs.

Akechi sighs, forcing his eyes back toward hers. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

She smiles at him, her shoulders sagging in relief. “Wonderful! For now, you can just use Niijima-san’s office.” She shifts to stare at the man, “Sir, Akechi-kun here will help you with your problem. I just need him to come with me to grab the forms you’ll need to fill out.” He lets out a ‘hmph’ and slumps in the chair, muttering about having a child to work with.

Akechi’s eye is twitching as he hears Ishida-san suck in a deep breath before dragging him back to her desk. She releases a sigh of her own as she slumps in her seat, dragging weary eyes up to meet Akechi’s own. He forces control of his facial movements and smiles reassuringly at her. She seems pale today. He doesn’t often care about his (or Sae-san’s) coworkers but he can’t help the furrowing of his brows as he watches her dig through the stacks of paperwork on her desk. “Are you alright, Ishida-san?”

“Hmm?” She mumbles, shifting her gaze away from her task. “Oh, yes. I’m fine. I’m sorry about this, I wish I didn’t have to leave this to you, but everything is so busy today.” She groans as she pulls out several files, watching in dismay as the stack tips over. She shakes her head and digs around in her desk drawer for a moment before pulling out two pieces of chocolate candy. Akechi blinks in surprise as she hands one to him with the stack of papers she just retrieved. “Take it, people can be assholes. Chocolate is sometimes the only way to keep from screaming.”

He takes the offered items hesitantly, “Oh, Thank you Ishida-san.” He’s never been given chocolate from a coworker before, at least not while they talk about how shitty life is. He can relate to the feeling though. He prefers to attempt drowning himself in coffee in those instances, but he can admit that he loves sweets, even if he’s often denying himself the treat.

“No problem, and please, just call me Meiko.” Akechi jolts slightly at the request. He feels weird acting so familiar with people, but he does call Sae-san by her first name so its not exactly strange for him. He bites at his lip as he nods; Takamaki also wants him to call her by her first name. He doesn’t understand it. “Have you been getting enough sleep, Akechi-kun? You seem to be more tired than usual lately.”

“My apologies, I just have a lot of cases to work on.” He smiles at her, small and polite; a vast difference from Loki’s sarcastic comments floating in his mind. He knows he’s getting less sleep than normal, with all Shido’s demands, the Phantom Thief cases, and his actual detective cases… Well, he’s running more on caffeine, determination, and pure spite than actual rest. His hands clench around the papers, his smile is plastic as he watches her watching him. She is a nice person, always trying to be friendly and uninvolved with Shido’s corruption, but he’s never stopped to talk to her very long. He doesn’t need Shido to hold more ammo against him.

Her returning smile is soft, “hasn’t Niijima-san told you not to work so hard yet? You’re still a high school student, you have your whole life to work yourself to death. There is no need to start early. Enjoy being young while you can.” She peals open the candy and pops it in her mouth. She chews slowly, her eyes dropping to focus on her desk. “Ever since the Psychotic Breakdowns started, I’ve been worrying about the younger generations. I wonder if they are caused by the stress we place on people to succeed.” He shifts his eyes away from her, unable to meet her eyes. “Take it easy, okay? I don’t want to hear about you suffering a breakdown because the precinct is placing unreal expectations on you.”

He smiles as a familiar warmth flows through his body. So, she is special too? How strange. “Thank you, Meiko-san. I’ll try to remember your advice.”

She smiles back and waves him off, a friendly aura in a sea of contempt. He knows most of his coworkers dislike him because of his age and success, but it seems the slightly older ladies like Ishida-san and Sae-san don’t mind his company. His brows furrow as he stares at the candy, vaguely wondering if he should be worried about the lack of hatred on their parts. He may be called the Charismatic Detective but he’s not Kurusu. He doesn’t have that level of charm, nor does he want it.

He smiles brightly and with fake cheer as he reenters Sae-san’s office. “Sorry for the wait, Sir.” He watches the man jump in surprise, shoving a few papers into his pocket before turning to glare at him. “So, how exactly can I help you today?”

The man huffs again, sharpening his glare into daggers. “Never mind, I don’t need help from a child.”

Akechi’s eye twitches as the man pushes past him. He clenches his hands into fists and bites his tongue, hard, to keep from slaughtering the man as he leaves.  He’s not a child, he’s perfectly capable of listening to whatever that asshole needed and fixing it before he could snap his grubby fingers. He’s more than willing to help the man dislodge his head from his ass if that’s the problem. He wonders if decapitation would work just as well.

He glances at the chocolate Ishida-san had given him, suddenly very grateful for the treat. He takes a few calming breaths as he unwraps the candy, the bastard has left the premise. No doubt, Ishida-san is confused. He doesn’t care though, he has more important cases to finish. His eyes narrow, he still needs to find Sae-san. He groans in annoyance as he turns to leave her office. He pauses in the doorway, eyes straying back to the box on her desk. Paperwork is poking out of the open top in all directions, any resemblance of organization was long gone. He blinks, raising an eyebrow at the box before shrugging off the odd feeling and leaving empty handed.

* * *

**~ May 31 st, 2016 ~**

“Alright everyone, we’ll prepare the calling card today and tomorrow we steal his heart!”

A chorus of agreement echo from the small group at the cat’s declaration. Akechi smiles in amusement as he watches Kurusu fluff up Morgana’s fur, much to the dismay of the not-cat. “Right, we can leave the card to Ryuji and Yusuke. Think you can come up with something good?”

Kitagawa looks thoughtful before nodding, “I’ll do my best. Sensei- I mean, Madarame, he knows my art style very well. I won’t be able to design it to my preference, but I can enhance someone else’s ideas.”

“No worries man! I’ll design it, you just make it better!” Sakamoto replies with enthusiasm. He’s practically vibrating with energy as he bounces from one foot to the other.

Kurusu smirks in clear amusement, “well, with that decided, I guess this meeting is adjourned. We’ll meet here tomorrow after school for the difficult part.”

Akechi chuckles quietly as Sakamoto latches onto Kitagawa’s arm and starts dragging him down the road, chattering loudly about possible ideas and logos. He almost wishes he could feel as excited at Sakamoto, but instead he just feels tired. Like he’d thought a few days ago, he’s running on caffeine and spite. Those don’t do much in comparison to actual rest, he just doesn’t have the time for sleep. How did he handle this last time?

A warm hand on his arm brings his attention back to those still around him. Takamaki and Kurusu are watching him, Morgana’s glaring at the girls hand on his arm. He blinks in confusion, had they asked him something? “Um, I’m sorry. Did you ask me something?”

Kurusu shifts away, a (failed) attempt at hiding the smile on his face while Takamaki beams at him. “I was just asking if you guys were free today. I’m going to visit Shiho and I’d really like her to meet you guys.”

Akechi feels his stomach drop; she wants them to visit Suzui with her? The girl that turned to suicide when Kamoshida became to much to handle and she realized no one was coming to help her? He doesn’t know why but the idea leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Kurusu is the leader, and the one with the uncanny ability to charm everyone he meets, his company should suffice. Akechi is more relaxed with that knowledge in mind. “Wouldn’t three people be overwhelming?”

Kurusu is still smiling as he turns to watch them again. He adjusts his bag onto his shoulder, Morgana crawling out to glare at him. “I won’t be able to join you guys. Morgana and I need to make sure all our supplies are ready for tomorrow.”

“Oh.” He frowns, that asshole just twisted the tables on him. Kurusu won’t be able to offer his company now, it’s not like Takamaki really needs it but her hopeful smile is breaking his resistance. Why does she want them to meet Suzui anyway? He sighs and nods with hesitance. “I have some free time, I’ll go with you.” It isn’t like he can deny a request from any of them. He is as much their puppet as he is Shido’s… the difference is, he generally enjoys his time with the Thieves, even if the companionship is fake. After all, it is too late to salvage any relationship with them once all is said and done.

He watches Takamaki’s smile brighten, “Great! Let’s go then!” She grabs his arm and begins to drag him down the road, waving goodbye with her free hand. He stumbles along beside her, annoyance surging through him at both her dragging and the ringing amusement of Kurusu’s chuckles. The laughter is gradually swallowed by the crowd as they walk through Shibuya; silence is the only sound passed between them. Takamaki releases his arm as they travel, apparently content to walk side by side now that they have left the Hideout. He sighs in resignation, this isn’t what he had planned for today. He doesn’t understand how this will be beneficial for him; he has so much to do and this isn’t necessary. He pauses in his steps, realizing she has slowed to a stop with her eyes locked on the ground. “Hey… Thanks for coming with me.”

He blinks at her, shifting his body to watch her more clearly. “You don’t have to thank me, Takamaki-san.”

She smiles, a visible twinge of sadness in her expression. “I think I should… You didn’t really want to go with me.” She holds up a hand to silence his reply. Don’t deny it,” she says softly, “I just want you to know that I appreciate this, even if you didn’t want to.”

He smiles softly at her, despite the conflict he feels. “I won’t deny I had reservations but…” He pauses and meets her eyes, radiating as much charm as he can to convince her of uncertain sincerity. “I did agree and that is what matters.” He flicks his gaze around them and back to her. “I do find it odd that you would point out my reluctance and thank me despite it.”

She bites at her lip and shifts her eyes to the surrounding area, watching the crowd pass by. “I didn’t thank Shiho enough for being my friend when no one else cared. I didn’t show her how much it meant to me and I wasn’t there when she needed me the most.” She glances back at him, her smile small and hesitant. “This time, I want to make sure all my friends know how much they mean to me. I want them to know that I’d do anything if it meant they would be happy.” Her smile brightens, “It’s not too late to start over, to show everyone how much I treasure them… to show Shiho how much she means to me. It will never be too late… I’ll make sure of it.”

“I’m sure Suzui-san greatly values having you as a friend, Takamaki-san.”

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, “I thought I asked you to call me Ann? You always call everyone by their last name. Aren’t we friends now? You can call me by my first name, Goro-kun.”

Akechi squirms under her gaze. “I’m sorry, Taka-” He cuts himself off, clearing his throat with furrowed brows. “Ann-chan… I’m not used to referring to people so personally.”

 _‘You refer to Lady Sae by name.’_ Robin mentions casually. Akechi ignores him.

Takamaki’s brows scrunch together and a sad-looking smile crosses her lips. “I had a feeling it was something like that.”

Was it really that obvious how isolated he’d made himself? It probably was, he admits to himself. He’d spent so long being an unwanted child; then as he grew older, he became obsessed with his revenge… and now, he is clueless on social interactions. The people with ulterior motives are easier to understand; they have something they want to gain, but people like Takamaki and Kurusu… They are a mystery. It seems like they just want his company for the sake of it. He can’t understand what they have to gain from it… it’s like a foreign concept.

“I guess, Akira was right… You are lonely, aren’t you?”

Akechi blinks at her, brows furrowing at the comment. “Kurusu-kun said I was lonely?” Why would he do that? What gave him the right to assume that?

“Well, we ended up talking about you the other day. It wasn’t like an exact thing but… he did say you seemed lonely.” She smiles at him, “he seems to really like you, you know.”

He turns away from her curious gaze, frown on his face and a faint hum under his breath. Why… Why would Kurusu like him? They don’t know each other, can they really be considered friends? He sighs and begins walking again, Takamaki bouncing up to his side. He can see the frown on her lips, the confusion in her face, but he doesn’t meet her eyes. How does he respond to something like that? He can barely understand his own thoughts, how is he supposed to comprehend someone else’s? That drug Shido injected him with may have done something to his cognition but he still remembers how he’d felt. He had hated the Thieves for so many reasons… being liked simply for existing, changing the world without resorting to murder, interfering with his plan… the list was a long one. He hated Kurusu for having everything he desired, namely the love and affection of others. Not the superficial crap his fans gave him. No… something real. A treasure in and of itself.

When he’d been very little, before his mother’s death, he had thought the world couldn’t possibly be as dark as his Mother’s cries made it seem. He had hoped for a guiding light, an angel sent from heaven; he hadn’t thought it was possible for one to not exist. That hope had died with his mother. He can feel a wave of sorrow emanate from Robin as his thoughts wander farther. He remembers opening his eyes to the cruelty of the world that day, and he’d started to see it everywhere. No one acted without motive. Even his reasons for helping the Thieves now weren’t pure; he just wants to use their strength against Shido. To accomplish this, he needs all of them alive. So, what are Kurusu’s motives? Why does it hurt to think he is planning to use him like everyone else? He releases a sigh, he still feels jealousy and dislike for the messy-haired boy… but… there is something else there as well, lurking in the corners of his mind. He always knew Kurusu intrigued him, now he just needs to solve the puzzle of why.

* * *

 “Ann!” Suzui’s smile is bright and he can see her eyes light up as Takamaki rushes to her side and pulls her into a hug. “I didn’t think I’d see you today.” The happiness in her voice is thick and obvious; it pulls a smile onto his lips. The feeling of cold dread in his gut when Takamaki had grabbed him and pulled him inside is… well, its still there but its dissipating slowly. Curious brown eyes land on him as he shuffles awkwardly by the door. He is constantly putting on a show for people, constantly acting his best for TV, he can handle a few awkward interactions with this girl. Her greeting is unsure, but still polite. “Oh, hello?”

Akechi nods hesitantly in greeting, unsure what he’s supposed to do or how he’s supposed to act. What is the proper etiquette for visiting a friend of an acquaintance in the hospital? He doesn’t know.

Takamaki sighs dramatically, bouncing to his side and pulling him closer to the two girls then seating herself at the end of Suzui’s bed. “Goro-kun, this is Shiho! Shiho, this is Goro-kun! Remember, I told you about some new friends I made? Well, I wanted you to meet them. Goro-kun was the only one free today though.” She pauses and bites at her lip, her excitement dimming in just the slightest. “I hope you don’t mind? I didn’t really think to ask first.”

Suzui smiles at her; soft, calm, and reassuring. “I don’t mind. You know I enjoy when you visit, and I’d love to meet the people you’ve said so much about.” She turns her gaze to Akechi, her hands playing with her bed sheets. “You didn’t mention that you’d met the Detective Prince.” The girls giggle at his reaction to the title. His body stiffens and he crosses his arms, turning away with his face flushed with color. “So, how did this happen?”

Akechi glances back to he girls, panic settling into his gut. He watches Takamaki grin, “I ended up chasing him through Shibuya. He’s pretty fast for a dorky teenage detective, so don’t let his pretty looks fool you!”

Suzui laughs in obvious delight while Akechi stares wide eyed at Takamaki in offense. His brows furrow and a frown crosses his lips without his consent. “Dorky?” He questions, “I’m not dorky. I take very good care of how I present myself.”

“That’s what you focus on?!”

Suzui’s giggles mix with Takamaki’s snickers, the panic in his gut subsiding. He smiles kindly at the pair; this is all about entertaining Suzui, keeping her mind off of the hardships she’s faced with Kamoshida. He can work with this. She calms her laughter and watches them with a smile. “Why were you chasing him? That just seems like a weird thing to do.”

Ann smiles back, “cause I recognized him. We ended up getting crepes as an apology when I tackled him. Apparently, Goro-kun doesn’t like being chased then tackled by strange girls.”

Akechi shakes his head as Suzui holds a hand to her mouth to quiet her giggles. Her laugh sounds melodic, free in a way he will never be… yet, maybe its just his imagination, but she still seems chained. Something still has a hold on her and weighs her down despite the show she performs. Their conversation continues without problem, but he can see the cracks she tries to hide. Kamoshida’s influence really did a number on her.

It’s not much later when Takamaki excuses herself to the restroom, offering to grab drinks on the way back. Silence envelopes the remaining two without the blonde’s cheerful presence. He struggles to come up with words to say, unsure what is appropriate and proper in such a situation. Suzui just watches him curiously with a small smile, eventually taking pity on his awkward squirming. “You have no idea what your doing, do you?”

He coughs into his fist to hide the choking sound he’d made. “Was it that easy to tell?”

“You had the same look on your face as Ann did when we first met. What’s the phrase? The deer-in-the-headlights look?” He blinks at her as she snickers, that is an unflattering comparison. She shifts her gaze to her clasped hands in her lap as she calms. “She’s been talking a lot about her new friends: Sakamoto-kun, the transfer student, a weird artist, you, and someone named Morgana. She seems really happy and I’m glad.”

Akechi watches her as her tone turns melancholic, “but?”

Suzui glances up with wide eyes, “oh.” She bites her lip, choosing her words carefully before she says them. “I guess, I worry about being replaced. I know Ann would never do that and that she wants me to meet her new friends but… I worry that I’m holding her back.” She sighs and shifts her gaze back to her hands. “She didn’t have many friends before…” her voice trails off, but he understands.

He ignores his senses to run, to spout fake and distant reassurances, and walks to her side. He sits on the edge of the bed and grasps her hand gently. She looks startled, nearly flinching away from the contact. He feels guilty for scaring her, reminding her of her abuse, but he doesn’t know how else to give comfort other than what his mother use to do. He’s not going to hug her, but he does rub soothing circles on the back of her hand. “I don’t know Takamaki-chan as well as you do but I do know you are irreplaceable to her. She talks about you often and how she wants to grow stronger for you.” He forces comforting charm into his smile as she squeezes his hand. “In fact, she was just telling me on the way here how much you mean to her and how she wishes she had shown it sooner.”

A few tears leaked from her eyes and she furiously scrubbed them away. A small smile on her lips. They let silence envelop them, simply enjoying each others company. That’s how Takamaki found them when she returned a couple minutes later.

* * *

  **~ June 1 st, 2016 ~**

Akechi can feel the annoyance and resignation creeping into his veins; did they really expect this plan to work? He can’t, for the life of him, understand the purpose of having an elaborate heist planned and plotted when they would end up fighting Madarame’s shadow anyway. He’s seen the pattern, he watched them fight Okumura, he was there for the battle with Sae-san, he crashed the fight against Kamoshida. This is how it works, isn’t it? They weaken and overpower the shadow until it admits it’s faults. So, why don’t they just charge inside and fight instead of sneaking around to steal the treasure?

_‘It wouldn’t be much of a fight. You could obliterate him in one hit if you summoned me.’_

_‘We don’t want to_ obliterate _him. We want to weaken him, Loki.’_

_‘Hmph, I don’t see the point in that.’_

Robin’s groan of frustration echoes in his mind as he watches Fox secure Mona to a (conveniently placed) hook. Who in their right mind had a hook that could drop into a _laser-beam_ protected location? Who does that?! It’s so counter-productive. Madarame deserves to have his treasure stolen if he’s that much of an idiot. Akechi can’t help but share in Robin’s frustrations, albeit for different reasons.

He watches as everything begins; signals are passed, the lights go out, the hook descends, the treasure is grabbed, and Mona is lifted back into the air as the lights come back on. He frowns at the cat as Joker climbs up beside him on the railing. He shakes his head and turns to stare at Panther and Skull as they rush into the room, the later out of breath and gasping quietly. Akechi blinks owlishly at him, “why are you out of breath?”

“Had to… run from… shadows.” He replies between gasps.

He glances at Panther questioningly. She chuckles awkwardly while scratching at her head. “I used the safe rooms to warp here, Skull actually ran.”

Akechi rolls his eyes at the pair, why run when he could have easily slipped into a safe room? The warp feature in the MetaNav is a godsend, so he doesn’t understand why they forget about it so often. He releases a sigh as his frown deepens, his nerves are on fire… or perhaps that’s just anxiety. He’s not sure, but its annoying him and the blaring red tint to his vision isn’t helping.

“No time to chat guys. Let’s go.” Joker comments from his side. He feels him brush past to check on Fox and Mona and frowns. An annoyed grunt leaves his lips as he follows along, Skull and Panther at his heels. His eyes are drawn to the cat, an item (most likely a painting) about the same size as the cat himself if not bigger is secured to his back. He blinks at the sight before shaking his head and resigning himself to never understanding what’s actually happening. Everyone’s gaze shifts to Joker as his eyes sweep over the group before surveying the surrounding beams and rails, grey eyes glowing red as he does so. It’s unsettling to Akechi when Kurusu does that. “Alright guys, time for our grand escape.”

Akechi jolts, his eye twitching furiously, as Joker takes off running along the beams towards a window, Fox and Mona in tow. He shifts to stare at his two remaining companions, “why didn’t we warp from the safe room?”

They both shrug at him. “It’s not as cool, besides it just seems more right to run for it.” With that said, Skull maneuvers himself around them and takes off after the others.

Akechi feels a migraine coming on. He takes a deep breath and follows along with Panther close behind. It’s irritating him, something is going to happen, he can feel it. Joker’s carefree and unplanned escape is also grating on his nerves. He’s half tempted to throw him out the window and watch him fall to his death.

_‘Would you just pick an emotion for him and stick with it?’_

His eyes widen, and he shakes his thoughts clear. He fights back a groan of frustration as Joker nods to the group and leaps out the window, flipping and twirling like a gymnastic dancer on steroids. He always did have a flair for dramatics and an elegance to his movements that seemed more like a dance than anything practical for battle. If Akechi is being honest, then he’d admit to being a little jealous, his own movements are stiff and practiced. The only time he allowed himself to loosen up in battle was during those All-Out-Attack victories. That stupid little dance had been a spur of the moment action, no one had told him they did victory poses after a successful kill. He’s pretty sure the Thieves were making fun of him when they refused to let him think of something less embarrassing.

“I can’t take it anymore! I wanna see the treasure!”

Akechi rolls his eyes at the cat. He’s unsurprised when they uncover the painting and see scribbles, its annoying but expected. Skull looks livid and ready to dash back inside while Panther grumbles under her breath. Fox stands stiffly to the side and frowns at Mona as the cat growls and chucks the fake aside. Akechi blinks as his gaze strays to Joker, he is humming with a frown on his lips, watching the area they had just left with narrowed eyes.

Akechi follows his line of sight and watches as Madarame’s shadow enters the area, his distorted voice is smug as he speaks. “Haha, did you really think I’d just let you steal my treasure? You Thieves are pathetic.”

Akechi tugs on his gloves as Skull shouts insults at the shadow, whom answers with smirks and overconfidence. His eyes scan the area, Loki helpfully but uninterestedly pointing out where the shadows of most concern are located. The one of most interest to him stands by the stairwell beside the laser trap, he’s 99 percent sure the object it holds is the real treasure.

“Why did you change Sensei? Do you have any idea how hard it is to see the person I regard as my foster father so distorted?”

Fox sounds pained, like he’d scratched an itch so hard he drew blood that now coats his nails. Akechi is relieved that Fox will never know the true pain of having blood on his hands. The pain of witnessing distorted desires is nothing in comparison to abandonment and the emptiness and guilt of murder. Akechi lowers his eyes and clenches his fists. He shouldn’t have blood on his hands, but he was stupid. He allowed his own distortions to control and consume him. He bites at his tongue, needing the pain to ground him enough to follow the continued conversation.

“You know, it was surprisingly easy to watch your mother die. She was already very weak and with her out of my way I had unlimited access to her beautiful works of art! I could freely market them as my own and gain fame and prestige like no one has ever known before!”

Fox takes a step backwards, his eyes widening. “You- You’re a monster! I don’t- I can’t believe someone I used to trust could be so cruel.” Akechi watches him clenching his fists tightly, his own subconsciously doing the same as he grits his teeth. “… My mother wasn’t a tool for you to use and discard! How could you…?” Akechi freezes in place as Fox’s voice fades to a whisper.

 _‘Mother wasn’t a tool… to be used… and discarded…’_ Robin repeats quietly.

Akechi feels his eyes widen and his blood run cold. He can feel a wave of sorrow wrap around Robin like a blanket. He can feel Loki cross his arms and turn away; no snark, just silence. He can feel a lot of things yet, if he was to describe it, he would say he felt numb. Memories of his own mother flash before his eyes… his chest hurts, he feels fire in his veins, why does he feel like this?

“…I must thank you, Sensei…” Akechi’s eyes snap towards Fox, fire and rage boiling under his skin. How the hell could he thank the bastard for this? The old man admits to basically murdering his mother, Akechi would never allow this man to live. He will not allow Shido to live with the murder of his mother, regardless on if he actually did anything or not. He glares, watching as Fox chuckles slightly before raising his gaze to glare at the monster before him “Any reason I may have had to forgive you has disappeared at this very moment!”

Akechi feels Fox’s declaration resonate within himself. He shares in his anger, the injustice… He feels the fire burning in his veins. He will help them win this fight, not just to keep the Thieves alive, but for Kitagawa and his mother… he will defeat this piece of trash for his own mother as well. The fire fuels him, he will not lose to lowly scum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do you guys think of Meiko and Shiho? I don't really like using original characters like Meiko is stories with a huge cast but... I don't want Akechi to have the exact same S-Links as Akira. I added Shiho as well because lets face it, she needs more love... and I think her and Akechi could really bond over being used by people that should be respectable. Anyway, I have a few surprises concerning Akechi's confidants. I hope I can work all of my ideas into the story.
> 
> PS: If you are ever curious why I chose an arcana for a new character (Example: Shiho is the Sun Arcana) then don't hesitate to ask. I do have some reasons for their arcanas but I also don't mind people coming up with their own ideas about it.
> 
> Also: I finally found a calendar for the game that tells me the weather. Now I can follow the weather of the game! (I'm sorry... I try to go into so much detail when writing) I noticed when I had Akechi first (re)meet Yusuke, it was raining but... In the game, that day was sunny. That bothers me for some reason. Dates and deadlines, weather, Persona abilities (if I ever wrote fight scenes), ect... These are thing I keep track of. Weird, right?
> 
> ~ Chapter Social Links ~  
> Meiko Ishida (Fortune Confidant): Rank One  
> Ann Takamaki (Lovers Confidant): Rank Two  
> Shiho Suzui (Sun Confidant): Rank One  
> Yusuke Kitagawa (Emperor Confidant): Rank Three? (I'll be listing Rank 3 in the next chapter as well because the way I'm basing Rank-Ups will flow into the next chapter)


	10. Ten Black Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for dropping off the internet for like... almost 2 months. For the record, I'm not stopping this fic until it's finished in its entirety... it just might take me awhile to get there. That being said, I've made a goal for myself. I want part one of this fic (estimated 20 to 30 chapters) to be completed by Akechi's birthday. I don't know if I'll manage it but that's my goal. Please wish me luck.

_Life is like a boat in the bottle_  
Try to sail, You can't with no air  
Day by day it only gets harder  
Try to scream but nobody cares

 _Through the glass you see the same faces_  
Hear the voices fade like a drum  
When your life's a boat in a bottle  
You're surrounded, drifting alone

 _Don't leave me now_  
Stay another day  
With me

 _When you're sad, and no one knows it_  
I'll send you black roses  
When your heart's dark and frozen  
I'll send you black roses

_Ten Black Roses – The Rasmus_

**~ June 2 nd, 2016 ~ **

There is a pollen warning today, Akechi notes with dismay. He sighs, twisting slightly to watch the world pass by through the glass of the train window. Yesterday was… something.

~ _He watched as Madarame fell to his feet, defeated and broken. He felt a fire burning in his mind as he watched the elderly man whimper and cry as Fox tore the Sayuri from his hands. They had come to steal the treasure, that’s what they would do… besides the old man doesn’t deserve to hold something so sentimental._

_“Please, don’t kill me!” Madarame cried, pausing with surprise when Fox turned his back on him. “You’re not going to kill me?”_

_“Go back to your real self and atone for what you’ve done.” Fox muttered quietly. “I may be the one to judge you, but I am not your executioner.”_

_Akechi remembers turning away at that point, a kinship forming with Kitagawa that was both warm and painful, like a thousand needles piercing his skin. He too has judged the man that took everything away from him, but unlike Kitagawa, he also wants to be Shido’s executioner. This was just another reminder that he would never truly belong with the Thieves._

_“… What about the one with the black mask?”_

_Another reminder that he would never belong with anyone. ~_

Akechi sucks in a deep breath, an attempt to focus on something other than smashing his face into the glass. At least his question of when and how the Thieves learned about his alternate identity was answered. Now he just needs to figure out how to keep that identity separate from his Thief identity. As far as he is aware, no one suspects him, but he doesn’t think he’s given anyone a reason to. He hums and pockets his phone, it’s no use worrying about that right now.

“Now entering Shibuya station.”

He hums a sound of acknowledgement and shifts closer to the glass doors. Everyone is meeting up today, a rather pointless endeavor since it’s too early for a victory celebration. He can’t say he minds though… He has nothing else happening today. He’s quick on his feet as the train stops and opens its doors to the flood of people. He doesn’t stop his fast pace until he’s out of the station and gazing at the clear sky above him.

It’s a strange feeling, staring out into space and not having his sight clouded by violent red. That is all metaphorical, but he does feel like something has changed or is changing. He just can’t put his finger on what that subtle shift is or what it means. He knows the obvious changes, his joining with the Thieves, isn’t the cause of this pulling sensation in his gut. If that were the case, he would have felt it awhile ago instead of it starting within the last few hours. He shakes his head and makes his way towards the accessway, shifting his phone out of his pocket at its constant buzzing.

 **Joker:** Sorry guys! I won’t be there today. Something came up.

 **Skull:** for real?! aww man…

 **Fox:** That is certainly unfortunate.

 **Panther:** The rest of us can still meet up! We can have a proper meeting later.

 **Joker:** Sounds good.

 **Fox:** Would it be a problem to stop for food?

 **Fox:** I’m feeling rather hungry.

 **Skull:** Dude…

Akechi shakes his head and bites at his lip. So, Kurusu won’t be there. He can’t help but feel a little disappointed at that. He huffs out a breath and shifts his eyes away from the screen, he could easily ditch the meeting. He hasn’t reached the hideout and he hasn’t run into any of them yet. Honestly, he’d be content to bask in solitude for the rest of today. He hates this day.

He blinks to refocus his gaze as it catches on a familiar figure. He tilts his head in confusion at the girl peaking around the pillar, a book held loosely in her hand. He types a quick excuse for his own absence, pockets the phone and makes his way towards her. “Niijima-san?”

He watches her with wide eyes as she yelps and twists to stare at him. “A-Akechi-kun?! What, uh, what are you doing here?” She stutters, her eyes flying everywhere as if she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t be.

“I was just in the area.” He glances down at her book, the puzzle pieces slotting together in his mind. He shifts his eyes back to hers and smiles. “Interesting book choice, Niijima-san. I wasn’t aware you were interested in manga, especially the Featherman manga.”

“Huh?” She glances down at the book in her hand and flushes red. “N-no! It’s not like that. I was recommended this book by a friend and… well…” She trails off uncertainly. “I was going to return it.”

“That’s a pity. I’ve heard it’s a good series.” He almost feels disappointed at her answer despite knowing she probably just grabbed whatever she could reach as a cover for her spying. He wishes he had the freedom to just purchase childish entertainment like Featherman without losing some of his mature reputation. His childhood was the first thing he gave up when he started this self-destructive venture. It would be stupid to change now.

She raises a brow and stares at him. “Do you like Featherman, Akechi-kun?”

He blinks at her, should he tell the truth? “Well, I remember it from my childhood. For awhile it was the only thing I had to look forward too. I haven’t kept up with it since I first began my detective career, though I have heard plenty of good things about the series in recent years.” He feels the smirk pull at his lips. “You can gather quite a lot of good information from innocent eavesdropping; don’t you think, Niijima-san?”

She freezes momentarily, her eyes widening as she lets out a nervous chuckle. Eventually she just sighs and frowns at him. “I guess you caught me.”

Akechi hums in satisfaction, “any reason in particular you’re spying on people?”

Her frown deepens as she crosses her arms, book held tightly to her chest. “Would you believe me if I said not exactly? It’s just a suspicion really. I’ve been hearing a lot of rumors lately about Shujin students and I’m trying to determine their validity and the best course of action. As the student council president, it’s my job to ensure the students are being taken care of, but lately… well, I have a bad feeling, that’s all.”

Akechi tilts his head in consideration. “Shouldn’t that be the principal’s job?” He shakes his head as an afterthought. He remembers the Shujin principal, his students don’t matter to him. He’s not surprised that the wellbeing of the students would fall on the student council president instead of himself. “Never mind, what are the rumors?”

“Well…” He watches her hesitate, her eyes darting to watch the surrounding crowd. He shifts just enough to glance over his shoulder, eyes catching on the small group of Thieves leaving the Accessway. He glances back at Niijima; her eyes are narrowed, and a frown is on her lips.

She’s already trailing them, that’s interesting. So, they gain a new Thief for every palace? How does Sakura fit into this pattern? Medjed doesn’t have a palace because its not a person but an organization. Does she just offer her services? Is she unknowingly dragged into the Metaverse? Maybe he should have paid more attention to her last time around.

“Sorry…” His attention snaps back to his present company. “It’s just rumors about shady deals in Shibuya.”

He can feel his eyes widen slightly at the admission. “I don’t think that’s something you should be looking into. Let people that know what they are doing handle it.” He forces himself to stay in place when she snaps her widened eyes towards him. “I don’t mean to imply you aren’t capable, I’m just concerned what could happen if something goes wrong.”

She flinches backwards at his words, “maybe you’re right.” She sighs and casts her eyes down to the manga in her hand. “… Here.” She hands it to him with a frown. “I don’t need this.” She smiles at him, but he can’t help but think it looks a little broken. He watches her walk off into the crowd, his eyes drawn back to the manga in his hands. Did he… Did he say something wrong?

* * *

The door clicks shut behind him, all his belongings tumbling to the floor. He grumbles as he kicks his attaché case to the side and tosses the manga onto his coffee table. People and relationships are complicated and pointless. He doesn’t understand people and their sensitive little feelings. He doesn’t even know what he did but he’s sure it will come back to bite him in the ass. That’s all that anything ever does to him anyway. He sighs as he flops down onto his futon, burrowing himself into his blankets and pillows.

_‘Goro-sama…’_

“Yes, Robin?” Akechi mutters from his newly created nest.

 _‘… I…’_ He hears Robin pause then hum in thought. _‘We should eat.’_

“Not hungry.”

_‘Goro-sama, we need to eat.’_

Akechi snorts and burrows himself farther into his cocoon. “Don’t care.” He really doesn’t, if he’s honest. June 2nd has always been a crap day so why should this one be any different. He huffs in annoyance, he really hates June 2nd. Its such a worthless day. He feels the phantom sensation of a hand carding through his hair. “Robin, please just leave me alone.”

_‘You’re such a handful, Ake-chan.’_

Akechi jolts, eyes blinking around the empty room. The sensation of a hand is still in his hair. He smashes his face back into the pillow and grumbles. “Damnit, not you too Loki.”

_‘Don’t be a brat.’_

Akechi growls under his breath. “I’m not being a brat. I just want to be left alone.” Why does everyone insist on bothering him today? School was as horrid as always and the Thieves have no organization, he doesn’t even get the pleasure of LeBlanc’s coffee. He sighs into his nest, he really hates them… he hates them and their happy lives and their living parents and their caring and loving friends… he hates June 2nd.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, he growls to himself as he rolls out of his futon and pulls out his phone. It’s probably Shido being a demanding asshole and destroying more of his life than he already has. His eyes widen at the sender, widening further at the message.

 **Joker:** Happy Birthday Akechi

_‘It would seem your Sigyn is thinking about you, Ake-chan.’_

“Why?” Why would he do this? Akechi blinks away the wetness in his eyes, how did he even find out? He chucks the phone across the room and hides himself within his nest. He hates him so much.

* * *

 

**~ June 5 th, 2016 ~**

“Oh! This one is really pretty; the colors are so soft.” Okumura whispers, the smile on her lips a clear indication of her delight.

Akechi frowns at the painting, he doesn’t see the appeal. “The pastels are nice, but the subject is rather overdone.” He isn’t lying, but perhaps his assessment was too harsh.

She hums in thought, “I still think it’s nice. It has character.”

“It suits you.” He isn’t expecting Okumura’s beaming smile to be directed at him after his comment. He coughs into his gloved fist and shifts himself away from the painting. His eyes dart around the crowd of people, observing them ogling Madarame’s stolen paintings on its last open day. He didn’t think it would still be this crowded after the Thieves announced their heist; in fact, if his observations are correct then it’s more crowded _because_ of the calling card. He shakes his head, they are all disgusting people that feed off of power and drama; they aren’t worthy of note in any way.

Okumura hums from besides him, grabbing his attention. Perhaps he shouldn’t judge everyone the same way; after all, she isn’t like that. Her own gaze looks troubled as she looks over the crowd. “I feel a bit bad inviting you to this… If those calling cards were true, then all these paintings really belong to someone else.” Her hands twitch, squeezing at her fluffy pink sweater before twirling her fingers together. “I hope the true artists are given compensation for their troubles at least. They didn’t deserve to be used like that.”

Akechi nods his agreement, ignoring the uncomfortable twist in his gut. “Assuming Madarame-san confesses to these crimes like the calling card said… well, I’m positive the artists will be located and offered something.” He can’t guaranty it won’t be something worthless like an apology, but the police force will do something to save face.

“I’m glad.”

He glances at her, she still looks troubled, but her posture is more relaxed than it was a second ago. As much as he wants to, he can’t hate her for her kind heart. Her naivety on the other hand is rather astounding to note.

He offers he a kind smile, “It’s becoming rather crowded in here, shall we go?”

She smiles back. “Yes, that will probably be best.”

He nods and guides them back to the exit of the exhibit. After a few tight squeezes between annoying humans, he grabs ahold of her hand to ensure they aren’t separated. In this crowd, he’d probably never see her again. She’d be too sweet and quiet to push her own way out. Though, he can’t say that’s entirely true. He remembers the aura she gave off in the Metaverse while wielding her giant and very sharp axe. Maybe he’s just worried about his own safety in this foreboding crowd.

He drops her hand as he turns to face her after they exit the building. She breaths a sigh of relief as she glances back at the crowd, her face shaded a slight pink. Akechi’s narrowed gaze softens at the sight, guess the overabundance of people was getting to her more than she let on. He can sympathize with that, it was becoming difficult to breath let alone move in there. All the rich snobs and mentally lacking teens rushed to the exhibit after the calling card, whispering and gossiping about the implications. At least he knows what the current popular trend is now.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be honest, after I found out about the calling card from the Phantom Thieves… I wasn’t sure about coming here, but I’d already invited you to go with me. I hope it wasn’t a horrible experience.”

Akechi shakes his head, “No, it was informative. I’ll admit, I had some reservations about attending, but it gave me a decent start on gathering information for this case.” He crosses his arms, one hand coming up to rest a curled finger on his lips. “After actually seeing a majority of the artworks, I think I can pair up various characteristics of each work that could be used to point to the true artist.” He coughs lightly into his hand before dropping the pose. “That is assuming anything heinous is actually happening.”

Okumura giggles from behind her hand. “You seem really set on the Phantom Thieves being real yet you’re constantly trying to deny the possibility.”

He pauses and stares at her with consideration. “I can’t deny that their existence doesn’t intrigue me. However, as a detective I am obligated to deny anything that would pose a problem for the police force.” He shifts his weight to his other foot with a frown. “It’s also required to have evidence as proof of their existence, so we don’t cause a panic. Although at this rate, more people are becoming excited with their actions than worried.”

“Do they worry you, Akechi-kun?”

He shakes his head, “I wouldn’t say they worry me exactly. It’s more like I worry about the repercussions of their actions… the butterfly effect, if you will.” He’s not lying to her, but its not a complete truth. He has a lot of concerns about the events that are transpiring, especially the ones he is changing because of the time jump. He knows the results of the Thieves actions, at least to a certain point, but since he is now meddling with fate, everything could turn out so very different. Hell, maybe he’ll end up the one in the interrogation room in November. He forces back a snort, like he’d ever let that happen.

He feels a hand on his arm, forcing him to refocus his attention back on Okumura. She smiles hesitantly but with reassurance. “I’m sure you’ll be able to overcome whatever their actions lead to. Besides, we won’t know what their actions will cause until it happens. Try not to worry so much.”

He smiles back at her. It’s good advice but he probably won’t listen to it. He has many events and masks to keep track of if he wants to succeed in his mission. His fist clenches slightly, he refuses to let Shido win and he’ll ensure the Thieves live to see his destruction just to smite the bastard.

“There you are. What do you think you’re doing?”

Akechi watches Okumura’s eyes widen and her face grow slightly paler. They both shift their gaze towards the newcomer, an average looking male with brown hair that absolutely reeks of wealth and arrogance. Akechi’s eyes narrow at the man, he doesn’t like that look in his eyes.

“S-Sugimura-san, I was just visiting Madarame-san’s exhibit with a friend.”

The asshole’s eyes narrow at them, “A friend, hmm?”

He feels Okumura flinch as she pulls her hand away from him and back to her side. His eyes are locked on the other man, he can feel a glare beginning to form. The way Sugimura is looking at him with disgust and anger, is making his blood boil. He is not beneath this asshole, he doesn’t care how rich he is, he will crush him beneath his heel and watch with morbid glee as his shadow dissolves into nothing.

“You know, Haru… If you’d wanted to play around, you could have asked me.”

Akechi bites back a growl and forces out a, rather strangled sounding, polite tone. “Excuse me.” Who the fuck does this guy think he is? “I believe you are mistaken. Okumura-chan is a friend of mine and I don’t appreciate your insinuations.”

“Oh, my deepest apologies.” That smug arrogance is the exact opposite of apologetic. “I figured you were hanging around my fiancée because you wanted a piece of her.” Fiancée? This asshole is Okumura’s fiancé?! “I really don’t like the idea of people taking advantage of her.”

Oh… Akechi feels his eye twitch, it’s on now. “That’s a very considerate thing to say. It’s unfortunate that your words and actions are so conflicting. If I may be so bold, I’d suggest you run home to mommy and ask for her to teach you some lessons in taking care of others.”

He watched in satisfaction as the man gaped at him, anger twisting his features. “You little-” Sugimura sucks in a deep breath, his glare sharp and piercing, a perfect match to Akechi’s own. “I’d be careful, if I were you. Wouldn’t want to say the wrong thing and end up in a situation you can’t get out of.”

Akechi smirks, glare turning sharper. “I’m not worried, being a popular detective has plenty of perks and connections should something unsavory happen.”

Sugimura’s face twists into a variant of disgust and anger. He turns away from them, catching Okumura’s gaze as he shifts. “I’ll see you later.” Then he walks off in a huff.

“Not if I have a say in this.” Akechi mutters under his breath. He adds a new objective to his mental task list: keep Okumura away from Sugimura and watch him suffer from defeat. He banishes the newfound hatred from his face and shifts his gaze to Okumura, expression conveying his concern and annoyed curiosity. She blinks back at him with wide eyes. “He’s certainly a character, isn’t he? I’m sorry about that Okumura-chan, are you alright?”

She nods uncertainly. “I’m… fine.” She watches him for a moment, a new light in her eyes that he can’t figure out the meaning behind. She turns her gaze to the direction Sugimura walked off towards, biting her lip as her brows furrow. “I didn’t choose him. My father did.” She turns her saddened eyes back to his. “It’s part of a business deal to further Okumura Foods.” She pauses, her hands squeezing at her jacket. “… I don’t want to marry him…” She whispers.

Akechi frowns, determination filling his body. He’ll handle Sugimura… somehow.

* * *

He huffs in annoyance as he makes his way towards LeBlanc. After bidding Okumura goodbye, well, he needs the relaxing atmosphere the café provides. He takes a few calming breaths before pushing the door open, drinking in the wonderous scent of coffee and curry as he enters. His eyes scan the establishment before he slides into his preferred seat at the bar. Sakura-san is no where in sight; he’d almost wonder if the café was closed if Kurusu hadn’t been humming from his spot at the sink. The song sounds familiar.

“Hello, Kurusu-kun. Is Sakura-san out?”

He doesn’t expect him to nearly jump out of his skin and turn wide, startled eyes towards him. Kurusu stares at him a moment, then nods. “Boss-san,” he crinkles his nose and shakes his head. “Boss stepped out to take care of a couple errands. He’ll be back soon.”

Akechi smiles pleasantly, pushing back the surge of frustration he initially felt at seeing the messy haired boy. He still has a part to play; besides, while he may hate Kurusu, the boy can still provide him with his coffee fix. “Alright then. Would it be alright to order a coffee from you?”

Kurusu stiffens slightly, uncertainty oozing out of him as he eyes the coffee machine. A thump is heard from upstairs causing both to shift their gaze upwards, a loud almost meow is heard a second later. A small smile crosses Kurusu’s face at hearing Morgana’s meowing voice. He shakes his head, the smile vanishing to neutral curiosity as he cocks his head to the side. “I could try. Can’t guarantee it’ll be good though.”

Akechi’s smile brightens, he’s had Kurusu’s coffee before, he knows he won’t be disappointed. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Thank you very much, Kurusu-kun.” He watches the boy stare at the shelf of beans for a moment before beginning the preparations. He leans his elbows on the counter and shifts his gaze around the room, his eyes catching on a dusty chess board. Akechi taps at his lips in thought, that could be a fun distraction.

He lets out a sigh, resting his head on his hands while he waits. He lazily shifts his eyes to Kurusu, he’s being quieter today. He’s also staring at the coffee machine with a frown and determination pouring out of his stance. It’s rather cute how serious he seems to be taking this. Akechi snorts and shifts his gaze to the TV, Kurusu’s not cute.

“Here.”

He shifts his gaze to the cup placed in front of him. “Ah, thank you Kurusu-kun.” He gingerly picks up the cup and takes a sip of the warm liquid. Promptly forcing himself not to gag at the overwhelmingly bitter taste on his tongue. He sets the cup down as he swallows, coughing into his hand as if that would help. He shifts his (slightly) watery eyes towards Kurusu, he looks terrified.

Kurusu winces when their eyes meet, an apology is swimming in his warm eyes. “I’m sorry. I haven’t made coffee before, I did say it wouldn’t be good.”

It definitely isn’t good, that’s for sure. “It’s alright, I just wasn’t expecting that.” He pushes the cup away and stares at it in distain. Something that unpleasant has no right to masquerade as something good. He watches Kurusu quietly gather the cup and dump it in the sink. He frowns as he thinks back on Kurusu’s words. “I though you had made coffee before. I remember trying it.”

Kurusu shakes his head from his reclaimed spot at the sink. “Wasn’t mine.”

“Oh.” He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. Thinking back, it was a little odd that Kurusu could still make coffee as good as he had during Sae-san’s palace. He just feels disappointment now.

The uncontrollable blubbering and crying of Madarame has his gaze shifting to the TV screen. He let out a relieved breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and allowed his body to relax further. He was starting to worry that the Heist hadn’t worked with how much longer it took for the old man to confess. It doesn’t counteract his lack of good coffee, but he is pleased that the Thieves plans are going well.

“It appears Madarame confessed. I must say that’s a bit of a relief.”

Kurusu watches the TV with fascination. “I wasn’t worried. It always happens on the 5th.”

Akechi blinks at him. “… Kamoshida didn’t confess on the 5th…”

Kurusu shifts his confused gaze towards him. “He didn’t… Oh.” Realization seems to dawn on him. “Right.”

Akechi’s brows furrow as Kurusu turns back to the dishes. He shakes his head and eyes Kurusu suspiciously. Something doesn’t feel quite right today, he’s acting more suspicious than usual. “Kurusu-kun, is something bothering you?”

Kurusu lets out a huff of breath that could pass for a laugh. “Not really. Just trying to figure out my purpose for being here.”

Akechi’s eyes widen, is Kurusu having some kind of existential crisis? He can’t help with that, he barely knows his own purpose in life. He wasn’t aware Kurusu had these kinds of thoughts and concerns. Another loud thud from upstairs has him jumping and staring at the ceiling.

“Sorry.” Kurusu mutters as he turns back towards him with a smile. He leans back onto the sink and crosses his arms, acting as if the noise didn’t even register with him.

Akechi narrows his eyes, are Kurusu and Morgana having a disagreement or something? Why is Kurusu questioning his place and Morgana making so much noise? This is giving him a headache. “Is Morgana alright? He’s making a lot of noise.”

Kurusu blinks. “Oh yeah, he’s fine. We’ve been doing some more cleaning and organizing upstairs. He’s probably knocking stuff over.” He shifts curious honey eyes towards him. “How have you been? You never responded to my text.”

Akechi feels his annoyance level rise with the question. He didn’t want to be reminded of the stupid text from a few days ago. He’d spent an entire day pushing down his frustration that text had caused. “I don’t know how you knew about that, but I’d appreciate if you never did it again.” He didn’t mean for that to come out as scathing as his tone suggested.

Kurusu blinks at him again and clicks his tongue but doesn’t say anything.

Akechi sighs as he rolls his eyes, he supposes he can indulge Kurusu a little. “I’ve been busy. A… friend of mine,” it feels strange to refer to people as friends, “is having problems with someone and I’m trying to figure out how to help them.” The suspicious bastard doesn’t need to know that this problem just happened today. At this point, he can’t really admit to wanting to avoid him anymore without coming across as an asshole.

Kurusu cocks his head to the side in thought. “What kind of problems?”

“She’s… in an unhealthy relationship and it’s impossible for her to end it.”

He frowns, brows furrowing. “That sounds bad.” He shifts his weight to his other foot, his gaze falling to the floor. “If it’s impossible for her to end herself and she wants it to end… Maybe you could try to make a deal with him.” He pushes himself away from the sink, grabs a clean cup and fills it with water before passing it to Akechi. He blinks up at the offering, Kurusu smiles hesitantly, a mischievousness hiding in the depths of his eyes. “Or you could just threaten him until he leaves her alone.”

An idea sparks inside his brain. A smile crosses his lips, “That’s a questionable thing to suggest.”

Kurusu smiles playfully, “Afraid of being arrested by the police?”

“I am the police.” He responds just as playfully. He watches Kurusu turn away with a smile, face slightly red. Akechi shakes his head, what is he doing? He hates Kurusu, so why does he enjoy their friendly banter? He smiles despite his confused thoughts as his body is flooded with the warmth from those weird tarot card visions. He blinks in even more confusion as the card shimmers into focus then disappears. Justice? Wasn’t Kurusu the Fool arcana though? Why does he have two arcana? He blinks and shifts his gaze to his companion, a possible theory forming in his mind. Maybe… Just maybe… it could explain more than just his dual arcana’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I planned to have this chapter go father but... I usually stop writing each chapter at about 10 pages. I was worried it would go too long if I kept going. That being said, this is also my first chapter i wrote with no pre-written basis, so i apologize if it's not as good as previous chapters.  
> I would have had this chapter up a little sooner but... Well, I realize now that I screwed myself a little when I decided to have song lyrics in each chapter and as each chapters title. I still like the idea and think it's fun but... It also makes things a little complicated sometimes.  
> Btw, the next chapter is probably going to jump forward in time a little bit so don't worry about it not directly continuing from this chapter. Everything will be revealed and taken care of in time.
> 
> ~ Chapter Social Links ~  
> Yusuke Kitagawa (Emperor Confidant): Rank Three (Continuation from last chapter even though I cut out most of what I'd planned originally)  
> Makoto Niijima (Priestess Confidant): Rank Three  
> Haru Okumura (Empress Confidant): Rank Three  
> Akira Kurusu (Justice Confidant)?: Rank One


	11. Life is Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had plans to post this like a week ago... but then I caught the flu...

_You can't quit until you try_   
_You can't live until you die_   
_You can't learn to tell the truth until you learn to lie_

_Can't breathe until you choke_   
_You gotta laugh when you're the joke_   
_There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive_

_Just open your eyes_   
_Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful._   
_Will you swear on your life,_   
_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

_I know some things that you don't_   
_I've done things that you won't_   
_There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home_

_I was waiting for my hearse_   
_What came next was so much worse_   
_It took a funeral to make me feel alive_

_Just open your eyes_   
_Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful._   
_Will you swear on your life,_   
_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

_Life is Beautiful – Sixx AM_

**~ June 9 th, 2016 ~ **

The last few days have been a blur for Akechi, everything is mixing up in his brain. He does remember this interview though. It was the moment he’d first met Kurusu, the moment he first took an interest in him. It wasn’t everyday that someone opposed his opinion on TV, he was intrigued by the audacity of this plain, unassuming boy. Right now, on the other hand, he just wanted to snap at someone for getting roped into this again.

Akechi sighs as he continues his pace to his pre-interview meeting. The SUI director thinks his appearance today denouncing the Thieves will be a good move for the police department in the long run. It will be a way to simultaneously contain panic and create it, he’d said. Akechi scoffs, comparing the Thieves actions to the mental shutdowns didn’t work the first time around until he’d murdered Okumura, and besides, the public is fawning over the “Defenders of Justice”, a few comments from him won’t have that much impact.

He can’t help but think back to Kurusu from a few days ago. His visit was fairly normal despite Kurusu’s occasional nervous twitching. Did he do something wrong to cause this? Is that just how he acts when he’s surprised? He shouldn’t be surprised by visiting customers. Akechi sighs again, he doesn’t want to think about Kurusu. His only goal right now is keeping him alive to both aid in the downfall of Shido and for simple spite. Shido wants Kurusu dead, well, he can kiss ass. Kurusu will die whenever Akechi deems it his time not Shido.

Akechi pauses his steps and shakes his head. No, he needs to stop thinking like that. Kurusu will not die by his hand… He can’t allow that to happen… but he can’t pinpoint why.

“Are you sure you can trust him, Akira?”

Akechi’s head snaps up at the approaching footsteps and squeaking voice. Why are they here? He leans into the wall, attempting to blend into his surroundings. Who is Morgana talking about? With a pang he realizes, it’s probably him. He is the most suspicious of all the Thieves.

“Yeah, I trust him. I know he won’t cause us any trouble. You’ve seen him, it isn’t in his nature.”

Akechi raises a brow, what is the context of this conversation? He doesn’t understand.

“I’ve seen his act, but that doesn’t mean I trust him. Who knows what he’s capable of, it could be a disaster just waiting to happen.”

“He’s not evil, just lost. I remember you being much more of a handful than he’s being.”

Akechi holds his breath as the pause in conversation grows longer. They haven’t rounded the corner, so he hasn’t been seen. That doesn’t stop him from feeling panic growing in his gut.

“Please trust me, Morgana.” He hears a little cat sigh, “I’m just asking for you to give them a chance.”

“Fine, just don’t expect too much.” A pause. “We should go find Ryuji again before he gets lost.”

Akechi hears Kurusu’s retreating footsteps back down the hallway. He leans against the wall, eyes downcast as the panic in his veins subsides to dread. He knew the cat hated him, but he doesn’t understand why or what he did wrong. How did he earn their mistrust so quickly?

_‘We don’t know that they are referring to us, Goro-sama. They never said a name.’_

Akechi scoffs at Robin’s words. Who else could they be referring to? Sakamoto and Kitagawa have proven their trustworthiness when they refused to murder the men that made their lives hell. He’s the only one with questionable motive because he just appeared out of no where and was given a place on the team. He sighs and tilts his head back to rest against the wall. Could he have really been doomed from the start? It would be just his luck when in came to Kurusu. He sighs and pushes away from the wall. He has a meeting to attend to, and if he looks a little paler than normal when he runs into Kurusu and his gang… well, he’ll blame it on an early sickness.

* * *

 

**~ June 10 th, 2016 ~ **

The spotlights fill him with a rush of adrenaline and satisfaction, and a shot of panic. He had tried to push away how much the attention delights him and fills him with purpose. His body moves like a puppet, well practiced in how to draw attention towards him. It’s really not hard when the crowd is full of awestruck teenage girls. He doubts he needs to say anything of worth to keep their attention. He keeps a smile on his face, fake and plastic, when he really just wants to scream at their ignorance. He tries to keep his eyes focused on the hosts, he knows if he looks at the crowd his eyes will seek out Kurusu.

“So Akechi-kun, how do you feel about the Phantom Thieves?”

Akechi smiles charmingly, fighting away a twitch when several girlish squeals meet his ear. “Well, if I was to be honest. My first thought about them was their rather basic name. I would have thought Thieves would have aimed for something fancier.” That gained a few unnecessary laughs, plus it was less cringy than his prior joke about Santa had been. That was one he’d beat himself up over for days. “In all seriousness, I do worry about their methods. The police department is very concerned with how such vigilante justice could affect our society. Without order, who’s to say their actions won’t escalade into unjust territory.”

The male host blinks at him. “Are you implying their current actions are just?”

“No,” Akechi shakes his head, “that is not what I’m saying. While thus far their actions have resulted in the imprisonment of two truly horrible individuals, we can not overlook the fact we do not know their method of enacting this ‘Change of Heart’. By law, blackmail is still a crime and will be punished as such, assuming that is their method." He pauses to suck in a breath and lowers his gaze to the floor, folding his fingers together in his lap. “On the other hand, their ‘Changes of Heart’ completely twist the personality of the individual in question. A method similar if not the same as brainwashing.” His voice wavers, he lowers his volume to hide it. “It makes me wonder if the Phantom Thieves method of changing hearts is related to the method used to induce mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns.”

The crowd gasps in shock; fake or real, Akechi’s not sure. He is sure of the glares drilling into his skull, he’s positive at least one set belongs to Sakamoto. Unlike last time when he was more than willing to drag the Thieves names through the dirt… This time he didn’t have a choice. He realizes he hadn’t had a choice back then either.

“That’s certainly a concerning possibility, Akechi-kun.” The female host mutters.

“Yes, with these thoughts in mind, we will be turning the questions towards the audience. How do you feel about the Phantom Thieves, are they just or are they criminals? Please push the appropriate button now.”

Akechi doesn’t want to look at the results, doesn’t want to look into Kurusu’s eyes. He really doesn’t want to be here.

“Wow, about twenty percent or so believe the Thieves are just. How do you feel about this Akechi-kun?”

 He pulls himself together and smiles hesitantly. “That’s a little higher than I was expecting honestly. It would be nice to get a more detailed opinion on this matter.” While most of his words were not predetermined, his message and certain cues were. The producers were adamant on having an audience member interaction on this topic, thus his comment. Akechi feels an unpleasant twist in his gut, as much as he enjoyed the banter with Kurusu the first time around, this time just leaves him feeling nervous.

He holds back his frustration and covers it with a plastic smile as the female host, without hesitation, waltzes towards Kurusu. Are events like this predetermined or does a higher power just hate him?

“Alright, let’s ask this student here. How do you feel about the Phantom Thieves?”

Kurusu blinks at her for a moment, his eyes shifting to meet Akechi’s as a smile crosses his lips. “They’re necessary.”

Akechi holds his breath, is he being challenged again?

“This is interesting. He feels they are necessary, but how do you feel about this?”

Akechi nods at the host, his eyes never leaving Kurusu’s. “In any argument, it is important to have both a thesis and an antithesis. He believes the Phantom Thieves to be necessary, so I must ask why before I give my thoughts.”

Kurusu’s smile seems to shift, leaning on the edge of being a grin. “The Thieves have only targeted criminals. Criminals that the police haven’t caught.”

Akechi feels a tug at his lips, a sincere smile threatening to break out of confinement. It is a challenge, and Akechi’s more than willing to take the bait and run. “The police force wasn’t given a chance. We can’t investigate what isn’t brought to our attention.” Kurusu’s grey eyes seem to light up a little more than before. “The Thieves could only be claiming the cases they desire to be known for. As of right now, we are completely in the dark as to their motives or methods.” He brushes back a strand of hair in a dismissive manner. “While they may have their charm, the police force is already beginning an investigation to discover their identities; and I assure you, I will not fail to catch them.”

Determination flowed through his veins. He doesn’t care about catching them for the police department… no, he just wants to win this cat and mouse game between Kurusu and himself. He can’t claim to understand it because he doesn’t, but he does desire victory. He wants to finally be better than Kurusu at something.

* * *

“Ah, you all are still here.” Akechi doesn’t know if he feels relief or more nervousness as four sets of eyes stare at him as he walks up to the group.

Sakamoto is the first to speak, glaring unhappily all the while. “What the hell man!? Why’d you go puttin us down like that? We were finally getting some recognition for our actions.”

Akechi hums in discomfort, curling his fist a little tighter around his attaché case and lowering his gaze to the floor. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you.” He pauses, biting at his lip before releasing a sigh. “I couldn’t just openly give the Thieves my support. For one, that would have reflected badly on the police force. This interview was specifically set up to win them back favor with the public not destroy it further. I wasn’t given a choice about what I said, just how I said it. I did try to minimize the damage my words caused without compromising my position as a detective.”

He feels a hand on his shoulder, his gaze snaps up to meet cool grey. “Don’t worry too much about it. You did what you had too. Besides, this works out, doesn’t it? If you oppose the Thieves, no one will be expecting you to be one.”

“Akira has a point. Besides, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been!” Takamaki states cheerfully, Sakamoto reluctantly agreeing. She nods and leans in towards the group, a clear delight shining in her blue eyes. “Now that that’s out of the way. Let’s all go hang out at Dome Town! We can get pancakes and ride the roller coasters!”

“Pancakes?” Akechi asks with interest. That sounds delicious.

Takamaki turns to him with a big smile. “Yeah! Dome Town has some of the most delicious pancakes in the area. You’re free now to come with us, right?”

Akechi checks his phone and nods in affirmation. “Yes, I appear to be free for right now. I must say, I am interested in these supposedly delicious pancakes.” He returns Takamaki’s infectious smile with one of his own. He can see Sakamoto bouncing excitedly beside her, his prior annoyance completely evaporated. He shifts his gaze to his side where Kurusu and Morgana reside. The cat was resting comfortably on Kurusu’s shoulder, now he’s buzzing with the same excitement as the others. Akechi’s gaze softens at the sight before locking with Kurusu’s gaze. His whole facial expression conveys a gentle softness that Akechi doesn’t think he’s ever seen directed at himself before. He turns away, back toward Takamaki and Sakamoto’s cheerful banter and brushes back a strand of hair from his face. He doesn’t miss the sudden warmth flowing through his veins.

* * *

 

**~ June 11 th, 2016 ~ **

With a grunt, Sakamoto plops down on the bench beside Takamaki. “Where are they? We were supposed to meet up ten minutes ago.”

She stops scrolling through her phone and frowns at him, sighing lightly before shifting her attention to Akechi, ignoring Sakamoto’s pouting. “It is weird that Akira’s late. I kinda expected it from Yusuke, but not really from Akira.”

Akechi glances at his own phone to check the time. “I’m sure they’ll arrive here soon.” He glances towards the train station, eyes flicking briefly towards the idealistic politician and settling on the entrance. A flash of messy black hair catches his eye before it disappears, he shakes his head and refocuses on that spot. Sure enough, Kurusu is just now turning the corner and making his way towards the group. He looks a little more out-of-sorts than normal.

Hey, sorry I’m late! I had an errand to do for my guardian.” Kurusu pauses and glances around the group, Morgana popping out of his bag to do the same. “Is Yusuke not here yet?”

Akechi smiles pleasantly, pushing away his own annoyance at having to wait. What he wouldn’t give to not be constrained by time like seemingly everyone else he meets. “No, Kitagawa still hasn’t arrived yet.” He blinks, staring at the pair curiously. “What kind of errand did Sakura-san need you to do that required you to run back after school?”

“Uh,” Kurusu bites at his lip. “He wanted me to deliver something for him. Figured I’d help him out since he is taking care of me while I’m in Tokyo.” He offers a grin, a certain level of mischievousness glinting in his eyes. “Besides, it’s kinda fun working at a café, especially when my favorite customer shows up.” He has the audacity to wink at him.

Akechi clamps his mouth shut to keep from spluttering, annoyance surging through his veins. He hates being toyed with like this, its infuriating. He shakes off the sensation; it doesn’t matter, it’s just part of their game. He can play by Kurusu’s rules. “It’s not hard to be your favorite, when I’m one of the only ones you have.”

Kurusu grins, “Don’t get ahead of yourself, the old couple could be my favorite. They actually compliment my hard work.”

Akechi rolls his eyes and shifts his gaze back to the group. Takamaki is hiding her bright grin behind her hand, Sakamoto and Morgana both look exhausted at their banter, and Kitagawa is framing them between his fingers. Akechi jumps in surprise, eyes widening at the unexpected arrival. When did he get here?

Kitagawa blinks at them, dropping his hands to his side. “You two have a very interesting dynamic.” Akechi chuckles awkwardly, suppressing a grin at Kurusu’s own jump of surprise.

Morgana sighs and shakes his head. “Now that we are all here, let’s decide what we are doing today.” He says with a swish of his tail from over Kurusu’s shoulder.

“Oh, I want to see this café that Akira was talking about!”

Akechi blinks at Takamaki, she hasn’t been there yet? He would have thought that Kurusu would have taken the Thieves to his place already. Where have they been meeting up to discuss their infiltrations? He frowns as his eyes stray back to Kurusu. Please, don’t tell him they have been meeting up just out in the open? How have they not gotten caught already?

 “Sure, we can finally celebrate our victory.” Kurusu grins at the group, “Lets grab some food then I’ll show you guys where I’m staying.”

* * *

“So, what are your stories? You know all the details of my past; it’s only fair I know yours.”

Akechi blinks at Kitagawa as he lowers his chopsticks. His eyes flicker to Sakamoto and Kurusu, hoping one of them will start this conversation and give him time to think. He would hope for Takamaki to keep his attention if she hadn’t been dozing on his shoulder.

Sakamoto scratches at his head, his brows scrunched together. “Eh… well, my story’s not that interesting, just a normal story about a rotten kid.” Akechi perks up at the description, curiosity flowing through his veins. “My dad left when I was little, it’s just been me and my mom since. I tried gettin a track scholarship to help her out but… when the incident with Kamoshida happened, that killed all my chances. Everyone started lookin down on me for being a ‘trouble-maker’ and ‘raising my hand against a teacher’. They started houndin my mom for what I did, but she just stayed quiet.” Sakamoto pauses for a moment and gathers his thoughts.  “After we got home that day, she… she apologized to me for being a single mom.”

“Sakamoto...” Akechi mutters uncertainly. Sakamoto blinks at him and chuckles awkwardly, scratching at his neck as he stutters that it’s not all bad. Akechi frowns and lowers his gaze to the table. Sakamoto’s early life sounds like his own… an absent father and a mother you’d do anything for but in the end it’ll never be enough. The greatest difference is the fact Sakamoto’s mother is still alive.

“If you guys wanna feel bad, feel bad for this guy. He’s the one that got royally screwed.” Sakamoto says as he gestures towards Kurusu.

Kurusu jumps at being suddenly put on the spot and frowns around his chopsticks. He shakes his head and sets the remains of his food aside. “It could be worse… I could be in jail.”

Kitagawa’s brows furrow as he frowns. Akechi just watches Kurusu and waits for him to elaborate. He knows Kurusu has a criminal record but most of the details in the police file were restricted and he’d never bothered to learn Kurusu’s side of the story. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious how perfect, charming Kurusu fucked up badly enough to get arrested.

Kurusu leans backward on his chair. “You don’t know about the rumors about me, do you Yusuke? Well, I was arrested and falsely accused of assault. I was on my way home after a late night.” He smiles wryly. “I say late, but it was earlier than usual. I could hear people arguing in the direction I needed to go to get home. As I got closer, I could tell that it was a drunk man trying to force himself on a woman. I couldn’t just leave her.” He sighs and leans forward on the table, resting his cheek on his palm. “I pushed the man away to try and protect her, but his drunk ass tripped over his own feet. He bashed his head on the sidewalk… said he’d sue me for assault because of it. When the cops arrived, they already knew who he was… like he was some big shot.”

“Shouldn’t the woman’s statement have counteracted his?”

Kurusu shakes his head. “He’d threatened her to say I assaulted him. So, when the cops asked… she said I just attacked him for no reason. Needless to say, I was arrested and charged with assault. I was sent here for the year on probation. I didn’t think it’d be so bad. A new place where no one knew who I was or what I’d done… but Kamoshida made sure that didn’t happen.”

“What about your parents?” Everyone’s eyes shift to Takamaki. She blinks and frowns at everyone but doesn’t move from her spot leaning against Akechi. “What?”

“We just didn’t realize you were awake Takamaki-chan.” Akechi responds, he kind of wishes she wasn’t using him as a pillow.

Kurusu chuckles, “Sorry, Ann… My parents…” He pauses and bites at his lip. “They knew the assault charge was bullshit, but they couldn’t do anything to stop it. It was their idea to send me here, they thought the change of scenery would be good for me.” He smiles and shifts his gaze to Akechi’s. “I think it’s your turn now.”

Akechi freezes, “What about Takamaki-chan?”

She laughs and finally moves to sit up beside him. “I don’t have much to say.” She smiles sadly. “I moved to Tokyo in middle school, before that I lived abroad. Most people didn’t want to be around me… Except Shiho. Her and Ryuji were my first two friends here. Ryuji and I didn’t talk as much when we got into high school and everything got worse when Kamoshida set his eyes on me and decided I was his.” Her eyes grew dark as she stares at the table. “I’ll never forgive him for what he did to Shiho… He deserves to grovel…” She shakes her head and smiles uncertainly at everyone.

Akechi pats her shoulder reassuringly. He sucks in a breath and tilts his gaze away from everyone. “When I was little, it was just my mom and I… it wasn’t perfect, but it was the happiest time of my life. She gave birth to me out of wedlock… my father,” he spat, unable to keep the venom from his voice, “left her for dead the second she told him she was pregnant… that destroyed her. We survived for the first six years of my life just fine. I knew she was still hurt, but we were there for each other.”

He pauses and closes his eyes. He feels a hand on his arm that he knows belongs to Takamaki. His eyes shoot open when he feels a weight on his lap. Morgana’s bright blue eyes watch him curiously as he curls up. Akechi tentatively runs his hand through the cat’s black fur, a feeling of peace flowing though him. “My mother died when I was seven… I was passed around different institutions after that. I was fifteen when I got my start as a detective and managed to get a place of my own. I think I’m doing fairly well for myself now.”

“Damn dude.” Sakamoto mutters as he runs a hand through his spiky hair. “I don’t know which one of all of us has it worse.” He shakes his head and offers a tentative grin. “Guess we both know something about dead beat dads though.”

“I don’t think that’s a good thing.” Kitagawa states.

“On a different topic,” Takamamki starts, her eyes falling on the suitcase Kitagawa had with him that no one had wanted to ask about. “What’s with the suitcase Yusuke?”

He blinks and shifts his gaze to stare at it like it’s the first time he’s noticed it as well. “I can’t work in the dorms. It is a horrible environment to stimulate creativity.” He shifts his gaze back to the group. “I was planning on staying with Ann. I believe staying with her will inspire my creativity and I’ll be able to create a masterpiece!”

The resounding silence is deafening.

“Uh, no.” She shuts him down quickly. “You can’t stay with me.” She shifts her gaze to Kurusu, ignoring the crestfallen look Kitagawa now sports. “Why don’t you stay with Akira? He’s got plenty of space here.”

Kurusu turns wide eyes towards her. “What? It’s not that much space.” Akechi blinks at him, tilting his head in suspicion as Kurusu and Morgana have a silent conversation with their eyes before he sighs. “Alright, Yusuke can stay here for the night as long as Boss approves.” Akechi can’t help but note that he looks worried. “It might be a little cramped though.”

* * *

 

**~ June 13 th, 2016 ~**

**Joker:** So…

 **Joker:** We may have fucked up.

 **Joker:** Just a little…

 **Crow:** …

 **Crow:** What did you do?

 **Joker:** … Well…

* * *

 

**~ June 15 th, 2016 ~**

It’s a downpour outside. Akechi sighs and watches the rain splatter against the glass of the precinct. His eyes narrow into a glare at the offending rain. Kurusu had said to let them handle Niijima and her demands to “prove their justice” but that doesn’t help him feel any less frustrated. Sure, she may not realize he’s part of the team but that doesn’t mean he should be sidelined like this. He grunts as he gathers his things and makes his way to the exit. He’s not going to get anything done by just sitting here, glaring at the rain. No, he’s going to help them whether they like it or not.

It’s just his luck that he missed the train to Shibuya by a hairsbreadth. Well, that won’t stop him. He’s glad he has an umbrella today, it makes things a little easier. His shoes are going to be soaked… as well as his pants, but he can’t stand doing nothing right now.

He should invest in a backpack. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his attaché case but sometimes it’s a little impractical. Like when you’re running down the street in the rain and you’re fighting with an umbrella against the wind.

 _‘Are you ever not complaining about something?’_ Loki’s voice sounds bored as it floats around his head. _‘Why are you so adamant about inserting yourself into this mess when it’d be so much easier to just watch? You already know that she will become one of them.’_

Akechi slows his pace, “… But what if she doesn’t.”

 _‘I don’t think that much of a change has occurred to warrant this fear.’_ He feels a weight around his shoulders. _‘You need to rely on others… Have faith that they aren’t incompetent and actually know their head from their ass. It makes life much easier when you know when to be a participant and when to be an observer.’_

Akechi hums in thought. He still doesn’t like it, but maybe Loki is right… maybe he should be more of an observer right now. He glances at his surroundings, he’s near Shibuya but it would be easy enough to shift direction a little and head to his apartment. He could even head to LeBlanc from here and wait for Kurusu.

The rain is coming down harder now, he needs to make a choice quickly. He’s already soaking wet… maybe he should just go home. He ignores the pang in his gut when he makes the distinction between home being his apartment and not LeBlanc. Sometimes he hates how much that café means to him, especially since he doesn’t even understand how it happened.

He pauses in his steps, his eyes shifting to the side of the street as a faint, barely perceptible noise rings in his ears. It’s so faint, he’s not even sure he really heard it. Yet, it still rings in his mind, making it impossible to ignore. He blinks in the direction the sound is coming from, unsure about taking a step towards it.

A pained squeal jumpstarts his body into moving. He’s not sure when the last time was that he let instinct take over to protect something. If he’s honest, then it was probably in November when he ran from Shido to protect himself.

He sees the unmoving lump of black fur before anything else. For a moment, he fears for Morgana. However, this cat has no white patterns.

He drops his attaché case and umbrella as he slides to the ground beside the cat. The ground around her (cause it is a girl, he notices) is splatted with red. She must have gotten hit by a passing car… Akechi hates how awful he feels just seeing the poor creature like this. He starts to get back up, there is nothing he can do for the dead cat, when he hears it again. A small, pitiful whine. He drops back to his knees, brushing back the cats matted fur, and locks eyes with half drowned green.

“Hey…” He whispers as he scoops up the soaked kitten. He holds her close to his chest as she shakes and cries. “It’s okay. You’re okay, little one.” He wraps her up comfortably against his chest in his pea coat and just holds her. The poor thing is so small, it’s a wonder she hasn’t drowned from the rain yet. His eyes trail back to the older cat, the kitten’s mother… He tightens his hold on his tiny bundle of black fur.

He fights, one handed, with the umbrella until it’s no longer a nuisance. He grabs his case in the same hand and bolts down the road. He does his best to keep the rain off the shaking fluff in his arms as he disregards the, now useless to him, umbrella. He quickens his pace as the small cat goes still in his arms. It isn’t until he’s flinging himself through the door of LeBlanc that he realizes where his feet have taken him.

“Hey, watch it. You’re getting water all over the floor.”

Akechi shifts panicked eyes towards Sakura-san, vaguely registering Kurusu is also there watching from the sink. Right now, he has more pressing concerns. “Please, you have to help me!”

Sakura’s eyes widen as he blinks at the soaked and shaking kid in his café. “Wow, calm down. What’s going on?”

Akechi drops his case and the umbrella, rushing to Sakura’s side to show him the small, barely moving bundle in his arms. “She stopped moving on the way here, I don’t know what to do!” He hands Sakura-san the kitten at his insistence and watches in half-panic as he starts rushing about to get the kitten warm and ensuring she’s still breathing.

Akechi jumps as a hand lands on his arm. “Calm down, she’ll be okay Senpai.” Kurusu’s hand squeezes his arm, his warm honey-colored eyes projecting as much comfort as possible.

“I just…” Akechi sucks in a deep breath… then another… and another. “I just don’t want anything to happen to her. She’s so small… she seen her mother die… she was crying into her fur… it’s not fair.”

Kurusu’s hand slides down his arm and entwines with his own. He feels the pressure of the comforting squeeze. It is this moment when Akechi realizes he has developed a soft spot for anything that has lost their mother. It strikes too deep a cord with him to simply leave it be.

_‘Family is an important part of who you are and who you aspire to be, Ake-chan. everything you’ve done, everything you’re doing, and everything you will do is a result of that desire. Seeing it reflected within others, even cats, draws you to them.’_

_‘She will be fine, Goro-sama. We can sense her fighting spirit.’_

“Here kid.” Akechi’s gaze snaps up to Sakura-san. He’s holding the little black ball of fur in a warm towel. “Don’t worry, she’s okay, just sleeping.” He hands the bundle over to Akechi gently, a softness to his usually gruff expression that Akechi’s never seen before. “Poor things been through a lot, it seems. She must have been really taken with you, though.” Akechi blinks up at Sakura curiously, before dropping his eyes back to the small kitten that may not have been quite as palm small as he thought. “She evidently trusted you enough to fall asleep as you were carrying her. I’d say you have a new pet.” Sakura offers a half-smile and crosses his arms. “Any ideas what you’ll name her?”

Akechi blinks again, his eyes trailing over her still damp black fur. “… Hikari.”

He sees Kurusu pause and scrunch up his nose from beside him. “But her fur is black, not white…?”

Akechi smiles, “A perfect irony, no? A black cat being named after light…”

_‘… Much like a white prince being named after a dark bird.’_

“Yes.” He breaths out, hardly louder than a whisper. He did say before that he used to want a pet. Well, apparently he has one now. He doesn’t think he could just leave her somewhere now even if he tried. He feels his heart soften as she peaks open bright green eyes and yawns before snuggling back into his chest. Yeah, he’s way to far gone now to give her up. He’ll take care of her, he won’t let her down… He’ll keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... That happened. Please be gentle.
> 
> ~ Chapter Social Links ~  
> Akira Kurusu (Fool Confidant): Rank Three  
> Ryuji Sakamoto (Chariot Confidant): Rank Two  
> Morgana (Magician Confidant): Rank Two  
> Hikari (Star Confidant)?: Rank One (Not sure I'll keep her an S-Link, my Beta-reader suggested having her one but... Idk)


	12. Welcome To My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to have this up before Naka-Kon, but that didn't happen so instead I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. Updates will probably be like this for now. I'll update whenever I have a chapter done, but I'm on my second to last semester of college and its really kicking my ass so I'm not sure how often that will be. Shouldn't be much different from how I have been updating, but I figured I should let you guys know just in case.

_Do you want to be somebody else?_  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding

_No you don't know what its like_  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life

_Welcome To My Life – Simple Plan_

**~ June 17 th, 2016 ~ **

**Crow:** I don’t know what you are planning…

**Crow:** But you better not leave me in the dark.

**Crow:** … Joker?

Akechi grumbles under his breath and glares at the phone. Kurusu is refusing to tell him how everything is going with Niijima. He just sends stupid emoji’s and says not to worry. Well, he is worried. He is very worried because he doesn’t know if everything is going the way it’s supposed too or not. He needs all the Thieves to become Thieves again. Sure, he could just drag the stragglers into the Metaverse with him, but he needs that unwavering trust the team had.

Hikari meows at him and paws at his leg. He blinks down at her, “Yes?” She meows at him again. He releases a sigh, scoops her into his arms and resumes his pacing. “You’re lucky, Hikari. You don’t have to deal with the Metaverse and Kurusu’s annoying existence. How am I supposed to ensure everything goes according to plan if I’m not allowed to be there?”

“Meow.”

Akechi nods to her, “I know… I could just go anyway, but then I’ll need to avoid them.” He scratches at her ears and soothes down her fur with his palm. “… If I just got rid of Kurusu then everything would be so much easier.”

“Meooooow!”

He blinks down at her as she stares up at him. “Don’t look at me like that.” He frowns and shifts his gaze to the floor. “It’s true.”

_‘I can’t believe you’re actually talking to the cat. She can’t even respond in a human language.’_

Akechi sighs and places Hikari on the floor. “Not like I have many other options.” He grumbles to himself. His phone buzzes, signaling a new message.

**Skull:** Alright, so we going to Shinjuku tomorrow, yeah?

**Skull:** We can get the info from that reporter then we’re home free!

**Crow:** Shinjuku?

**Crow:** Someone, explain what you are doing?

**Skull:** Shit!

**Skull:** I forgot, you weren’t supposed to know…

**Panther:** Little late now.

**Joker:** It’s fine. We’ll need Crow for this anyway.

**Fox:** We are a team.

**Fox:** It doesn’t feel right to leave him out.

**Joker:** Exactly.

**Joker:** So, we’ll meet tomorrow evening to go to Shinjuku?

Akechi’s eye twitches as he grips the phone tighter in his palm. No one explained what the plan was nor why Shinjuku was involved. For that matter, why have they been keeping him out of the loop? Instead of the slowly becoming normal fear, all Akechi feels at this revelation is annoyance.

**Skull:** Hell yeah! We’ll all meet at the train station in the Red-Light District.

**Crow:** No, we won’t.

**Crow:** Why, on earth, do any of you need to go to the Red-Light District?

**Joker** : We have a meeting with a reporter to get the name of our next target.

**Joker** : She said to meet her at a bar called Crossroads in Shinjuku.

**Crow** : …

**Crow** : Joker and I will go to Shinjuku.

**Skull** : Aww, man.

**Crow** : The rest of you will stay out of trouble.

Akechi groans in frustration as he flops onto his futon. Why couldn’t they just ask him for the name? He is a detective, it’s his job to know these things. He feels Hikari hop up beside him and curl into his side, the echo of her purrs soothing his growing headache. Why is everything so much more difficult now? He literally has prior knowledge of how the timeline is supposed to go, so why does this life leave him more drained than the last one?

_‘Because you are too focused on keeping it the same… with minor adjustments. What you need is to relax and let uncertainty and chaos give you some guidance. It may not help you in the long run, but it’ll be invigorating.’_ Loki comments casually.

“If I stopped caring about keeping the timeline then I have no advantage. I need to know what everyone’s moves will be so I can react accordingly.” He mutters quietly, his eyes unfocused as they stare at the ceiling. His hand runs through Hikari’s fur, more an unconscious gesture than an intentional one. He doesn’t think to hard about it… he just feels so tired.

His phone’s sudden ringing jingle has him jolting in surprise. His hand leaves the cat, much to her apparent disappointment if her small whine meant anything, and he glances at his phone with hesitance. He blinks at the caller id in confusion. Normally, the only people that call him are Shido, Sae-san, or people either associated with the police department, his school, or people wanting an interview. He can’t help but feel uncertainty with the name Kurusu Akira staring back at him. He watches as the phone stops ringing, the notification of a missed call taking its place. He feels slightly pleased at ignoring the call, serves that asshole right. He rolls himself over onto his side, Hikari sliding down the futon to cuddle against his chest. He drops his hand with the phone by his head, he doesn’t want to talk to him anyway.

The vibration of his phone informs him of a message. He grumbles as he brings it back into sight.

**Joker:** Please answer the phone.

**Joker:** I know you’re seeing this.

Akechi growls under his breath, why is he being so persistent? To prove his point, the phone begins ringing again. The name Kurusu Akira dancing across his screen. He grunts in annoyance, then answers the phone. “Can I help you, Kurusu?”

He hears a sigh on the other side of the line. “You can talk to me. I enjoy when you do that.”

Akechi feels his face grow slightly red at the admission. This boy is going to drive him insane. “And why would I want to do that when I could just ignore you? You seem really persistent to having my company, what would you do if I refused?”

Kurusu chuckles in amusement. “I would be sad, but I know you’d come around eventually. You like the coffee at LeBlanc too much.” He pauses for a moment, his voice taking on a smug tone. “Besides I think you enjoy my company just as much as I enjoy yours.”

Akechi fights back a blush, from anger or embarrassment… he doesn’t want to analyze that. “I think that you think too highly of yourself.” He takes a deep breath, running his hands through Hikari’s fur as she purrs. “What did you want, Kurusu?”

Kurusu is silent for a moment, seemingly gathering his thoughts. “I just wanted to explain… I don’t think what you got from Ryuji is enough context.”

“Alright then. Explain it to me.”

“Niijima Makoto asked us to change the heart of a mafia boss that’s harassing Shujin students.” He begins. Akechi keeps silent as he pauses again. “I know we could have asked you, but I didn’t want to just use you for your connections. Besides that, you’re a detective. If you got caught poking your nose into this… I just don’t want you to get in trouble because of us. If we find this guy… he’s not like Madarame, he could cause lasting damage. I just don’t want to be the cause of you losing everything you’ve worked for with the police and such.”

Akechi blinks and slides backwards so he’s laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Hikari meows in protest to his constant movement but relaxes as he continues stroking her. “So that’s why… You’re trying to protect me?” He doesn’t trust it, shouldn’t trust it, but it sounds so genuine coming from Kurusu. That’s one thing he always liked about him, he wasn’t afraid to speak his mind and when he did it was from the heart. “Kurusu-kun, I appreciate the gesture, but instead of keeping me in the dark, I’d appreciate it more if you just told me your concerns. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.”

Kurusu chuckles to himself. “That’s true. Guess I’m just a little over protective sometimes. I promise to keep you in the loop from now on.”

“Good.” Akechi says with a smile, that is what he wants.

“Meow!” He blinks down at the cat by his side, yelping in surprise when she jumps on his chest and swipes at his phone. He hears Kurusu laughing on the other side of the phone and feels annoyance and embarrassment flooding his system. He sits up and watches the cat flop down onto his lap, his expression softening from annoyance to fondness at the display. She blinks up at him and playfully swipes her paws at him, her hind legs wiggling in place of her non-existent tail.

“Your cat sounds really happy.” Kurusu says quietly.

Akechi bites at his lip before he answers. “I think she is.” He pats her belly and shakes his head as she wraps herself around his hand and noms on his fingers. He’s glad she seems to understand to not bite down hard. “Well, if that’s all you wanted to discuss, then I will see you tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Kurusu mutters. “Gets some rest, I need you in perfect condition for our mission tomorrow.”

“I won’t let you down, Leader.” He ends up staring at his phone long after the call ends. He wants to hate the pride flowing through his veins, the burst of happiness at the idea of Kurusu relying on him. He wants to hate it because it reminds him of how he felt when any of his guardians gave him praise… when Shido would praise his actions. It is both a wonderful and an absolutely horrible feeling. He’s not sure he should enjoy it. A tiny mew sounds from below his hand. He shifts his eyes to Hikari, she’s staring up at him and nuzzling her head against his palm. He smiles brokenly down at her as he finally drops his phone by his side. “I have no idea what I’m doing Hikari… I just don’t know.”

* * *

 

**~ June 18 th, 2016 ~ **

Akechi taps his fingers against his crossed arms as he leans against the wall in the Shinjuku train station, his normal pea coat swapped for his favorite blue sweater vest. He bites at his cheek as he watches the trains intensely, waiting for Kurusu to make his presence known. School ended a while ago and Akechi made sure he wasn’t needed at the precinct today specifically because of this last-minute mission. Time travel has its perks, one of which being the ability to neglect his assigned cases because he remembers their results. Speaking of, he should probably find Sae-san soon, it’s been awhile since they last spoke.

He blinks to refocus his eyes and searchs the passengers disembarking from the train, his eyes catching on messy black hair. He nods in acknowledgement when their eyes meet and waits for Kurusu to walk to his side. He returns a smile as Kurusu stops in front of him with a grin. “Hello Kurusu-kun.”

“Nice outfit.” He shakes his head, his grin never wavering. “Not very good for blending in though.”

Akechi frowns, shifting his gaze to his clothes and back up again. “What’s wrong with my outfit?”

Kurusu chuckles before turning and walking outside the station, gesturing for Akechi to follow. “I didn’t say anything was wrong with it. In fact, you look cute. I was just thinking you look more like a prep than the kind of adult that would be visiting the red-light district.”

Akechi coughs into his fist and shifts his gaze away from Kurusu, focusing instead on their surroundings. His eyes stop on the police officer eyeballing them from farther up ahead and smiles. This will be interesting.

His smile is perfectly blinding and entirely fake as the officer approaches them. “Hello officer, is there anything I can help you with today?”

The officer blinks at him, his stern expression shifting to surprise. “Akechi-kun? What are you doing here? Aren’t you a little young to be wandering this area?” He side-eyes Kurusu, suspicion clear in his eyes, “and you’re friend as well.”

Akechi’s plastic smile doesn’t waver. “I’m just here for information on a case and my associate kindly offered to accompany me. Don’t worry sir, he’s a university student studying law, and this will count as credit for job-shadowing. That’s why I’m allowing him to accompany me and not an older associate.”

“Oh?” The officer raises a brow, an expression of approval on his face as he regards Kurusu. “Well, it’s always nice to see future members of the force. I’ll let you boys go on your way, just make sure not to stay late. It’s not safe around these part for young ones like you.”

“Of course, sir.” Akechi agrees, his smile drops from pleasant to smug as the officer walks away and Kurusu watches him with wide eyes. “Not bad, right?” He comments before shifting to continue towards their destination. He hears more than sees Kurusu rush to keep up with him. “We’re looking for Crossroads, right?”

“Yeah,” Kurusu mutters, “That’s where she said to meet her.”

“Alright then.” He scans the signs as they pass until he finds the place they are looking for hidden between the buildings. He glances back at Kurusu, they nod to each other before entering the establishment.

“Welcome, welcome! How old are you two boys?”

Akechi’s eyes fly to the bartender at the greeting. He scans them uncertainly, should he refer to them as a lady because of their attire? Or as a male because of their deep, gravelly voice? He feels like it would be rude to ask. Hell, it's probably rude just thinking it.

“Oh, don’t worry Lala-Chan! That ones here for me.”

His eyes drift from “Lala-chan” and settle on the seemingly drunk lady smiling brightly at Kurusu. This is who he’s getting his info from? She doesn’t seem capable of walking in a straight line, much less doing investigative reporting. A frown crosses his lips and his brows furrow his eyes shifting to Kurusu questioningly.

Kurusu grins back at him and shuffles his way over to the unsteady woman. “Hello, Ohya-san.”

“Bout time you showed up!” She shifts her gaze to the bartender. “Lala-chan, we’re going to grab a spot in the back.” She shifts her gaze back to Kururu with a drunken smile. “Go on back, I’ll treat you to a drink!” Akechi’s eyes widen as he watches Ohya shifts her grin towards Lala-chan again. The bartender stares back with a frown and narrowed eyes until the drunken woman pouts. “Fine, I’ll treat him to a glass of water.”

Akechi shifts wide and startled eyes towards Kurusu, he shrugs in response and begins to walk off towards the back. He stops when Akechi begins to follow, a smile crossing his face. “I got this. You can chat with Lala-chan until I get the info, okay?” Akechi’s frown deepens, why did he agree to come with if he was just getting left out again? Kurusu pats his shoulder and grins at him. “I’m not leaving you out. I was just thinking we might get twice as much info if each of us were talking to someone that might know stuff. Lala-chan’s the bartender here, right? So, it would make sense for her to have overheard things while working.”

That is true, but Akechi can’t help but feel like Kurusu is trying to keep something from him. He nods regardless, he doesn’t want to cause a scene here. It’s bad enough that he could be spotted in this bar to begin with, he doesn’t need the media tearing him apart for causing a scene _in a bar_ as well. He sighs, glaring slightly as Kurusu follows Ohya to the back with a glass of water in hand.

“You might as well sit-down kid, Ohya can talk for a long time when she wants. I’m sure your friend will be fine in her care.” Akechi glances back to the bartender, he releases a huff of annoyance before he slides into a seat at the bar. His eyes still trying to draw him back to watching the duo converse. He jolts in his seat as a glass of water is placed in front of him on the bar. “Here, I refuse to serve alcohol to minors, but I can offer you water.”

“Ah, thank you.” Akechi mutters quietly. He eyes the bartender cautiously, unsure what he should be doing in this situation. He supposes he could ask her for any info she had regarding this case, though, he doubts a simple bartender could help locate a mafia boss that doesn’t want to be found. “You must get a lot of interesting people in here…”

She smiles at him, a knowing glint in her eyes. “Yes, this place has seen it’s share of interesting people.” Her smile widens just a little bit more into a (clearly) knowing grin. “I just never thought the prim and proper Detective Prince of Tokyo would grace us before he came of age.” She waves him off as he stares at her somewhat startled. “Don’t look so surprised. You stick out like a sore thumb,” she eyes him up and down, “especially in those clothes.”

Akechi’s brows furrow in annoyance, why is everyone fixating on his clothes? He glances down at them in thought. Well, he supposes that even he can admit they aren’t the typical attire for someone going to the red-light district. His frown deepens, he doesn’t own anything other than his typical attire. He doesn’t make it a habit to visit the unpleasant parts of Tokyo outside of the Metaverse, and if he wants to be taken seriously by adults then he can’t go around looking like a hooligan.

“If you want to blend in, you’ll need an entirely different attire. Otherwise, It won’t matter how stealthy you are, people will still recognize you.” She narrows her gaze and takes a drag from her cigarette. “Kid, if adults don’t want to listen to you then your clothes aren’t gonna matter.”

Akechi jolts, eyeing her with surprise. Did he speak his thoughts out loud?

Lala-chan chuckles and inhales another breath of smoke. “Don’t look so shocked, kid. I can see your thoughts written on your face.” She winks at him as if sharing a secret. “Working in a bar, like this one, really hones the skills needed to see underneath the masks of the patrons. That’s the secret to any good bartender or barista.”

Akechi blinks at her from across the bar, hands tightening around the glass of water. That’s an unsettling thought, other people being able to see through his masks. He drops his gaze to the water sloshing around the glass. Has anyone else seen through his masks? His eyes widen a little in fear; he isn’t naïve enough to think Kurusu hasn’t (at some point or another) seen through his masks, but has Sakura-san as well? The owner of LeBlanc is probably the most observant person he knows, even if he pretends he isn’t. He releases a deep breath and slumps forward onto his elbows.

He shifts his gaze back to Lala-chan with a frown. She just watches him, no trace of judgement or distain on her features. He blinks uncertainly, she actually has no trace of any emotion other than smug curiosity. A part of him feels unsettled by her stare and words; a different part, the part bursting with warmth, feels respect and intrigue. He’d like to believe his skills at seeing through people’s masks are near perfection, but… If he’s honest, his track record hasn’t been the best in terms of trust. “Um, Lala-chan…?”

She hums in acknowledgement, her eyes drifting from him to her hands arranging items behind the counter.

Akechi bites at his lip, steeling his resolve before speaking. “You seem quite knowledgeable about people… and about blending into a crowd…” He trails off, unsure how to continue his thought.

Lala-chan smiles, some level of understanding entering her eyes. “If you are interested in learning the tricks of the trade,” She takes a drag from her cigarette, “then stop by again sometime before opening. I’ll teach you my best tricks.”

Akechi nods, a spark of determination flashing in his eyes. He will never turn down the opportunity to learn a useful life skill like this. He watches Lala-chan return to her work then shifts his gaze to his water. Satisfaction mixing with the warmth in his soul, a smile gracing his lips as he waited for Kurusu to finish with the drunk lady.

* * *

 

“You seem… more pleased than when we first got here.”

Akechi glances at Kurusu from the corner of his eye. He’s watching him, stormy grey gentle and curious. “Do I?” Akechi hums to himself, not expecting any kind of response. “I suppose I am pleased with our progress. We now have a name for our next person-of-interest, which means we are closer to proving ourselves to Niijima-chan.” He stops walking and turns to Kurusu with a grin. “I think we are doing wonderfully, don’t you?”

Kurusu smiles back, a sliver of what could have been mistaken as fondness entering his gaze. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it as a voice calls out to them. They both turn to the voice, a lady with a kind smile waves them over to her fortune telling booth. Akechi blinks uncertainly, shifting his eyes from her to Kurusu to gage his reaction. Kurusu grins and walks off towards her booth, Akechi frowns and follows behind.

“Hi, you two seem like you could use a reading. Ask anything you’d like, life decisions, school troubles,” her smile widens and her eyes lower knowingly, “relationship advise. The cards are never wrong.”

Akechi narrows his eyes at her, this is nothing more than an advertisement for her fortune telling scam. He doesn’t need some fake psychic telling him how the future is going, he’s already lived it once. Akechi jolts when Kurusu pushes him forward with a mischievous smirk. “I’d like to know what my friends future love life is going to be like.”

Akechi’s eyes widen, and his face goes red. That asshole is blatantly mocking him. He drops his gaze and shifts his face away from the two of them, resigning himself to this fate. Don’t stop him from seething internally and plotting revenge though.

* * *

 

**~ June 19 th, 2016 ~**

Akechi frowns at his paperwork, thoughts flying and echoing around his brain like clockwork. What happened yesterday was unplanned and, if he were being honest, a little unsettling. Having Kurusu see through his masks is one thing but having others like a random bartender in Shinjuku do it as well made him worried. Has he been slipping in his masks? Has he slipped in front of Shido or one of his circle of conspirators? He really doesn't want to deal with the consequences if he has. He's just becoming too tired to deal with this shit storm, but he will finish it even if it kills him.

"Don't glare to hard. You might burn a hole in the paper." Akechi snaps his gaze up to meet amused eyes. Ishida-san smiles and tosses him a piece of chocolate. "Eat, you'll feel better afterwards."

Akechi sighs, mental exhaustion becoming more apparent with his halting thoughts. "Thank you, Ishida-san. Was there anything I could help you with?"

He watches her, narrowing his eyes as she twitches at the question. "Not really, just checking up on you. You've seemed very lost in thought today, so I thought I'd check up on how your work is going." She refuses to meet his eyes, that's suspicious on its own.

"You don't have to lie." Akechi mutters, just loud enough to be heard. His eyes narrow as she twitches and drops her gaze to the floor. "I don't mind your company, Ishida-san... but I don't appreciate your attempts at faking concern."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, finally bringing them up to meet his. "I'm not faking concern, I just feel awkward." She sucks in a deep breath, dropping her gaze to the floor again. "I seen you in Shinjuku yesterday and was concerned. You're too young to be in the red-light district. I guess I was just hoping to find a reason relating to work and not…" She trails off but her worry is clear.

Akechi smiles, picture perfect and camera ready. "You needn't worry then. I was in Shinjuku following a lead on a case, nothing else."

She sighs in relief, some tension draining from her shoulders. "That’s… That's good. I hope you found what you were looking for." Akechi nods, he technically had. She nods back with a smile. "Well, I should get back to work." She gestures down at the uneaten chocolate. "Eat, it's not much but you'll feel better afterwards." She flashes a grin and then is gone.

Akechi blinks, eyes watching the space she had been. He frowns and chews at the inside of his cheek. Why was she so curious about him being in Shinjuku? His eyes narrow at the thought, how did she know he was in Shinjuku? Why was she there too? His frown deepens as his thoughts shift. Was she a spy for Shido, watching his every move and reporting his activities? He doesn't doubt Shido has people watching him, but it seems unlikely that Ishida-san would be one of those people. He shakes his head, dropping his gaze back to his work. He'll figure out what's going on with her, he just needs time.

* * *

 

**~ June 20 th, 2016 ~**

“I don’t like this plan.” Akechi frowns as Kurusu’s chuckle echoes over the receiver. His eyes narrow and he contemplates hanging up, but he knows that would end up with more trouble than he needs. He leans back against the wall of the entrance to Shibuya station, the idealistic politician’s speech a mere background noise. He sighs and tightens his grip on his phone. “I’m serious. This could turn out very bad for all of you if you get caught.”

“Don’t worry about us.” Morgana pipes up from the other side of the line. “Our plans won’t fail.” Akechi hums uncertainly, the silence stretching.

“Oh, great. What do you want?” Akechi blinks at the hostility he hears in Takamaki’s voice. He frowns, displeased that he isn’t with them to know what’s going on.

“Oh, nothing really. I just seen you all gathered here.” Even from over the phone, she sounds smug and over-confidant. Akechi wonders how real that act is. “It seems your having quite a bit of trouble.”

“So, you’re here to check up on us?” He hears Takamaki scoff, clear distain in her voice. He blinks, a sinking feeling forming in his gut. Were they always this hostile towards Niijima? “Look, you may be the student council president, but when it comes to what we do, you’re useless and just getting in our way.”

Akechi’s eyes widen, and he chokes on air. He’ll be the first to admit, he has called all of them worse (usually in his head), but at least he has tact when insulting people. Was calling her useless really necessary? He listens as Kitagawa agrees with the sentiment, as Niijima splutters in what he assumes is shock, and as Takamaki drills in the fact she is unwanted. Part of him feels relief at knowing he wasn’t the only one treated with such hostility, another part of him just hurts at the open distain.

“… You want to get in contact with Kaneshiro, right? Fine, I’ll help you meet him.”

“Wha…? Where is she going?”

Akechi already had a sinking feeling but Sakamoto’s comment cemented that Niijima is about to do something stupid. He needs to figure out how to find her and quickly. “Kurusu, which way did she go?”

Despite the question being directed at Kurusu, Kitagawa is the one to answer. “She went towards Shibuya; do you think she plans to do something reckless?”

“I don’t think she will, I know she will. If I know anything about her, then I know your passive-aggressive comments just triggered her to act rashly even if that wasn’t her original plan.” He hears them splutter, attempting to defend their actions. In a normal situation he’d say their annoyance was warranted, he’d certainly felt that same annoyance when dealing with them the first time around, but right now… right now, now he wanted to find Niijima-chan. He glances up at the crowd of people leaving the station and heading for central street, his eyes catch on Niijima rushing past him, eyes determined. “I found her, I’m going to follow her.”

“Akechi,” he pauses as Kurusu’s voice fills his ear. “Don’t hang up. Stay on the line so we have an idea what’s happening and can find you.”

“Understood.” Akechi says and pockets his phone in one of his jacket pockets. He chases after Niijima and finds her in an alley with two thugs, demanding to meet their boss, Kaneshiro. How stupid can she get? This isn’t going to prove she is useful, this is just going to cause everyone trouble. How could she possibly believe this is a good idea?

“Our boss is willing to meet with you. Get in the car and we’ll take you to him.”

Shit, that’s not a good sign. “Niijima-chan!” All three pairs of eyes shift towards him, Niijima’s eyes widen in surprise while the two thugs look aggravated at having yet another person to deal with.

“Damnit, the boss isn’t going to be happy about this… grab him too.”

Akechi’s eyes narrow, do they really believe he’ll just go quietly? His gaze flashes towards Niijima as she lets out a gasp. A sudden pain in the back of his skull making him drop to the ground, his vision becoming blurry and blackening out at the edges. He feels someone grab him and drag him towards the car, he struggles in their grip.

“Calm down kid, or your little girlfriend’s gonna get it.”

Akechi stops struggling and growls, allowing them to shove him into the car beside Niijima. This is not what he wanted to happen today… this is a disaster.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry… for getting you into this mess.” Niijima mutters quietly.

Akechi sighs, closes his eyes and brushes his hand through his hair. It’s pointless to apologize now, there is nothing they can do to reverse this. He doesn’t look at her cause he knows the annoyance must be clear on his face, especially from his twitching eye. He can hear the others stating their disapproval, as if it will change anything about their new situation.

Niijima is quiet for a moment. “… Don’t worry about this. I can pay the debt and get us out of this. Just…” He can feel her eyes flicker towards him, “Forget about my request.”

Akechi sucks in a deep breath to control the annoyance flowing through his body. “We can’t just forget your request, Niijima-chan. Especially since its all of us on the line, not just Shujin and not just you.” He lifts his narrowed gaze to meet her widened eyes. “What on earth were you thinking?! I know you’re smarter than this, so why did you do something so stupid?” He sucks in another breath to calm himself before he loses it.

Niijima looks like a kicked puppy at his words, her eyes falling to the ground. “I… I just wanted to be useful.” She whispers, so quietly that Akechi almost didn’t hear her. His chest clenches at the admission, he understands that desire a little too well.

“… You are useful, Niijima-chan. You don’t have to prove that to anyone… if they can’t see it, then they don’t deserve you.” Oh, how many times he’s wished to hear that himself.

Her eyes fly up to meet his, he gazes back at her and attempts a reassuring smile. After a moment she smiles back hesitantly, determination shining brightly in her brown eyes. He nods and they shift their gaze to the Phantom Thieves, they have a job to do.

* * *

 

**~ June 21st, 2016 ~**

Rain patters softly against the precinct windows creating a soothing rhythm. Akechi sighs as he shuffles through random papers on his desk. Most people had already left for the day, he would have too had it not been for the cases he's been pushing off in favor of the Thieves. He feels a smile crossing his lips as he recalls Niijima-chan’s awakening, pride flowing through his veins. He never thought he’d feel this way about seeing the Thieves awaken to their Personas.

He hums as his eyes scan the document in front of him, exhaustion creeping up and smothering his pride; he remembers who the culprit is in this case without doing any investigating. It’s not a challenge and he’s partially grateful for it. He grunts as he drops the papers and leans back in his chair. This isn't going anywhere, he's not focused enough for this, not with everything else that's happening. Coffee, that's what he needs. He glances out the window in disappointment, LeBlanc's coffee is out of the question tonight, instant coffee it is then.

He isn't expecting to run into many people despite the few stragglers finishing up their work for the day. He certainly isn't expecting to find Sae-san growling at her laptop. She slams her fist on the desk, making him jump as she mutters obscenities. "Uh, Sae-san?"

"What?" She growls before snapping her fiery gaze towards him. As her eyes lock with his and recognition enters them, they widen slightly before softening and dropping to the floor. "Sorry, Akechi-kun. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Akechi hesitates before walking closer, "It's alright. Are you okay though? You seem... more stressed than usual."

"I'm fine." She snaps again, Akechi takes a step back in uncertainty. She shakes her head, dropping it to her hands with a sigh. "I'm sorry... Maybe... I am more stressed today." She lifts her head back up to watch him, eventual gesturing to the empty seat across from her.

Akechi takes the offered seat, watching her closely. She seems more tired than usual. Akechi frowns, she couldn't be forming a palace already... Could she? "Is there anything I could help with?"

She huffs, digging her nails into her desk. "I shouldn't bother you with unnecessary things."

"It’s not a bother, Sae-san." Akechi lowers his voice as she twists to watch him cautiously. "I'm really worried about you." She snorts in disbelief, causing him to frown. "You worry about me, let me worry about you."

"Alright, alright." She releases a deep breath and watches him with tired eyes. "... I snapped at Makoto a few days ago." She slumps forward, her head falling onto her palm while her elbow uses the desk for support. "I said she was useless to me... and eating away at my life..." Akechi's eyes widen at the admission. "I apologized to her but... I still feel horrible about it."

Akechi blinks, he wouldn't have guessed they were experiencing family troubles. Everyone always seems so put together. He did notice Niijima's strange behavior the last few times they have spoken, especially concerning her usefulness, but he assumed it was because of the Thieves... not Sae-san.

She shifts tired eyes towards Akechi, a frown crossing her lips. "Rather pathetic, isn't it? I work hard to ensure Makoto has the best life possible, then snap at her when I become stressed." She reclines back in her chair and stares at the ceiling. "Even I realize that's not a good situation, but..." She pauses, visibly struggling with her next words. "... I don't know how to fix it. I don't remember what it's like to be a sister rather than a prosecutor."

Akechi shifts his gaze away from her and towards the desk. "... I have no experience in this area, but I think... If I was Niijima-chan, I would simply enjoy having your company while doing something fun."

Sae-san raises a brow, "something fun?"

Akechi nods and raises his head to meet her gaze. "Something you both enjoy doing. Maybe watching a movie or going sightseeing somewhere for a day." He tries to clarify. "I don't think it's so much about the activity as much as the company."

Sae-san watches him silently for a moment before a soft (or at least soft for Sae-san) smile crosses her lips. "For someone that claims to have no experience, you certainly seem to have an idea of what would be wanted."

He drops his gaze to the floor, his hair falling around his face and hiding it from view. He doesn't want to think of what expression he might be making right now. "I suppose... It's because it's something I've wanted."

"Akechi..."

He remembers being young and naive, wishing for a family and people to care about him. Anytime he thought he almost had that, something would go wrong. He's realized by now that he's alone and will always be alone in this world. His only blood is Shido and he'd rather carve that out of him with a knife than admit to it. He feels his lips pull into a fake, plastic smile. He feels hollow as he lifts his head to reassure her. "It’s alright, Sae-san. I'm just pleased I can be of assistance to you and Niijima-chan. I'm sure she'll love to spend time with you without work getting in the way."

Sae-san's expression is unreadable as she watches him in thoughtful silence. After a few minutes she nods as if to cement her thoughts. "On my next day off, I'll take Makoto on a day trip somewhere. Maybe we can go to Tokyo Tower..." She trails off for a moment. Her eyes readjusting to stare pointedly at Akechi. "We'll go somewhere fun, and you are going to join us."

Akechi jolts in surprise, what is she insinuating? He shouldn't be invited, it's supposed to be a day between sisters, between family. He has no place on such an outing. He's positive he can find a way around this. "Oh no, Sae-san. I couldn't impose on your family time. Besides, there is no guarantee that I won't be needed here on whatever day you choose."

Sae-san's frown deepens, her brows furrowing. "You wouldn't be imposing... and I'll ensure the department doesn't need you that day." Akechi opens his mouth to continue protesting but is quickly silenced. "This isn't up for debate. Now, go grab your stuff so I can take you home. it's late and we need our rest for tomorrow."

Akechi hums uncertainly, something close to hope flaring in his chest. He knows she's telling him that he needs rest and it brings a small smile to his face. She really does seem to care sometimes. If he's not careful, he may start to actually feel hope for his childish desires again.

"Oh, by the way... did you look at any documents I had on my desk a month ago?" Sae-san asks curiously.

Akechi blinks at her in confusion. "No, I ensure I ask you if I need something you have. Why? Did a document go missing?"

Sae-san frowns, crossing her arms as she leans back in her chair. "I'm not sure. I had a pile of documents sent to my office for a lead I'm researching but the box had been tampered with when I received it."

Akechi tilts his head in thought, biting his lip as he searches his memory for a clue. His eyes snap open as his thoughts still. That man that came to the precinct demanding an audience then left without a word when his wish was fulfilled. When he left the man in Sae-san's office, the box was in perfect condition... when he came back, the box had been opened. Damnit, subconsciously he knew something was off when he returned but he didn't put any thought into it. He should have realized at the time, it was so obvious. He shifts to glance at Sae-san, it's probably for the best that she never learns of this mistake. "That isn’t good, I hope nothing was taken, especially something that could help with your lead." Yes, he thinks, it's best she never learns of this truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. If anyone wants to chat with me on Twitter, you can find me @NekoK96! (I'll probably be more likely to respond on there. I don't check the messages on here often, but I appreciate them very much). I'd love to talk (and fangirl) about Akeshu/Shuake with anyone.
> 
> ~ Chapter Social Links ~  
> Hikari (Star Confidant): Rank Two? Maybe?  
> Lala Escargot (Tower Confidant): Rank One  
> Meiko Ishida (Fortune Confidant): Rank Two  
> Makoto Niijima (Priestess Confidant): Rank Four  
> Sae Niijima (Judgement Confidant): Rank Four


End file.
